Before the Bolt, A young man with a dream
by Legend95
Summary: HUMANIZED! Before he was seven time piston cup champion Lightning McQueen, he was Monty McQueen. Another young student of Fast Track Academy in Small Town Texas, looking to make his big dreams come true. Losing a brother to racing, betrayed by his best friend, left by the girl he thought he loved, Monty learns you can't depend on anyone, but yourself. Making him determined to WIN.
1. Quick explaining

So let me first say that this is a prequel to What brought me to you. Yes, I know I have unfinished story of Back to you, what's ,meant to be. I apologize and do plan to continue it. But for that story to continue to be as good as it once was, I needed a break from it. As before, sometimes a break helps the story. If you are a reader of that story and lose interest or already have, I do apologize. I can not help it... I began getting back into the What brought me to you story and as i did, I realized I was so involved in Back to you, I needed a refreshment of that OLD MCQUEEN, before he was a nicer and calmer McQueen like in cars 2/3. And I still have to get back to what brought me to you and DELETE a few last chapters and re write Sally or S as most of you call her, meeting Lightning's family. SO to get back into that spirit, I did purchase the origins of Lightning McQueen, also known as Monty McQueen. So I must give credit to the authors of that book and i mean BOOK! That thing is not just a few pages of a back story!

SO credit to them, and this story is based off of and inspired by that and goes straight into the CARS movie and the story following, What brought me to you. I think you guys will enjoy getting to read this story as it has the passion of my writing that the other one I was writing had lost with Cleo and her stupid plans and helps me get the old McQueen vibe back into What brought me to you and continue that story. I don't know when I will return to Back to you story. I just have little passion for it at the moment. But I think this story will make up for it! Sorry to any readers who I have lost.. Hope the reviews stay kind and no fighting. That was a big thing in my other stories for some reason and I don't really see why there is any need for it. I like the disagreement and little.. Debates? You all have, i find them inspiring and entertaining reading what you all thought of the chapters. Anyways, enjoy the story of how Monty McQueen came to be Lightning McQueen!

And for fun, here are a list of songs that have inspired some of the coming chapters...

Move like you stole it- ZZ Ward.

Slow ride- Foghat.

"99"- Barns Courtney.

The sound of Silence- Disturbed.

The Devil wears a suit and tie- Colter Wall.

BOOM- X Ambassadors.

Body talks- The Struts.

Loneliest soul- Grace Potter and the Nocturnals.

Rumble and Sway- Jamie N Commons.

No good- KALEO.

Watch me- Nick Jonus.

Help me Mama- ZZ Ward.

Don't owe you a thing- Gary Clark jr.

Mayhem- Imelda May.

Don't threaten me with a good time- Panic at the Disco.

High hopes- Panic at the disco.


	2. Monty McQueen

Monty woke up and quickly began pulling his pants back up and buttoning them up. Mollie rolled over asking the time. Monty pulled his shirt over answering "Late. I gotta get to the track if I'm going to get in a few laps with Carl." He reminded. Mollie sighed asking with a whine. "Do you gotta? You go out just about every morning to practice with him." Monty smiled and nodded. So Mollie pulled the blanket up over her head and quite messy, curly, brown hair saying "Well it's too early for me." Monty chuckled a little then sat down on the end of the bed as he put his shoes on. "I'll take you out tomorrow night. Promise." he assured. Mollie smiled and sat up to ask, "How long have we been dating this round?"

Monty sighed and thought for a second. "Mmmm... A while I guess. Why?" "Just asking.. You know, I have thought about going back to nursing school." "I know.. But isn't that school you want to go to like.. Two hours away?" Monty asked his girlfriend. Mollie nodded , but shrugged saying "Nothing compared to what you plan on doing once you graduate." Monty, now fully dressed, fixed his hair then kissed his girl goodbye. "I'll call you later." He exclaimed before grabbing the keys and rushing out the door...

Monty arrived at the track at Fast Track Race Academy where his friend and the top racing student, Carl, was waiting. "There you are!" Shouted Carl. "For a moment there I thought you may not make it this morning." Carl joked. Monty rolled his eyes replying "Me? Miss a mornin run with you?" "Awe... Don't I feel special." Joked Carl. Monty snickered back. "We gonna race already?" He asked playfully. Carl smiled and put on his helmet, walking to his car. Monty followed and hopped into his assigned race car from the school too. As usual, like a ritual, Monty closed his eyes and talked himself up a little bit saying "I am.. Speed.. I put the ace in pace.. I'm too fast for the fast lane.."

Carl laughed asking "You done admiring yourself yet Mon?" Monty rolled his eyes continuing "I am a finely tuned instrument of speed Carl.. I.. Am.. Speed. Now I'm done." He announced with a playful smile. And with one last eye roll from Carl, the two took off with the drop of the green. See, Carl was the top racing student. Best of the best! Monty looked up to Carl because Carl seemed to have this racing thing figured out and knew most all of the good tricks. And most importantly, Carl was Monty's bestest best friend.

The two friends and racers screeched to a stop. Monty won this round. Once the smoke cleared and the two exited their cars, Carl asked "You up for another round?" Monty shook his head and tossed his helmet to Carl answering "No.. I gotta hurry and get to the shop before Chad." Carl snickered a bit. "Do you still work there? Seriously?" Monty nodded then got into the hot brand new corvette custom track car. "See you in class tomorrow Carl!" Monty shouted and waved before shifting the gears and speeding off to the shop. The shop was a custom car shop started and owned by Chad Rick and Robert McQueen at a young age. Both were Monty's older brothers. Their mother sort of ordered them to work together. Mostly because Chad wouldn't just fire Monty and Monty had to learn to take life seriously still.

He was young and wild and acted as if the world was his own personal play yard at times. Minty, their mother thought a good and steady job would help Monty grow up a little more. Though that wasn't exactly how Monty was seeing it.

Monty pulled up to the shop, screeching to a hault. Chad stood there arms crossed as Monty got out of the car. Chad quickly began checking the car for dents, scratches, faults, etc. Literally kissing the hood and petting the doors down like it was his pet. Monty curled a lips to the sight then said "Relax.. She's fine." Chad stood up, brows lowered and the scolding began. "Are you kidding me!? What in the hell is wrong with you!? I should take you out back and beat you! Do you realize what you could have done!? AGAIN!?" Monty only rolled his eyes, not really listening. "Monty, this can not continue! Do you realize what this car is worth to my shop!?" asked Chad.

Monty only came back with "Do you realize how fast this car is!? Chad, this thing can reach a speed of"-"I DON'T CARE! This is a customer's car Mon! Stop taking them for your little joy rides to hook up with whatever girlfriend you have this week! GIVE ME THE KEYS!" He ordered his little brother. Monty glared a bit as he tossed Chad the keys. Chad caught them and snarled "Now get in the shop and start inventory!" Monty rolled his eyes AGAIN and mocked his brother. Chad sighed and stopped his brother saying "Mon.. You gotta grow up.. Just a little bit." Monty only griped back with "Oh come on Chad.. Just fire me already.. You know Mom _made_ you hire me.. Just face it or.. Or give me some stupid desk job to stay out of your hair."

Chad shook his head snarling "I'm not giving you some easy and lazy job and Mom would kill me if I fired you Monty, so you are just stuck here. You know what she said.. If you want to"-"Stay in racing school for free, I have to keep working.. I know." Monty growled. "But graduation is less than a month away anyway." he reminded.

Chad sighed and the two brothers stood there a moment before a small smile crept onto Chad's face. "Come on.. I wanna show you something." Chad exclaimed. Monty raised a brow asking "Well... What is it?" Chad chuckled answering "Just come on." And motioned for Monty to follow. Monty followed Chad through the shop and to one of the few sections of the small car shop that was cut off. It was sort of hidden by old and dusty unopened car part boxes and scrap and sheet metals and tarps. The reason was because this was Robert's part of the shop and where he worked. Before he passed away. See, Monty, soon to be better known as Lightning McQueen, was not the first McQueen to race and certanly wouldn't be the last.

Monty and Chad approched the section and once weaved through the maze of boxes, they stood in front of a covered car. "What is it?" Asked Monty with a shrug. "Your next junk car hidden away?". Chad smiled and began taking the tarp off the car answering "Well sort of... See for yourself." The tarp fell to the ground with a crinkling sound.

Monty's eyes widened at the sight of Robert's old race car all put back together! "IT LOOKS NEW!" Monty exclaimed with excitment! Chad crossed his arms and replied proudly "Yeah, Iv'e been working on it when I have free time. She's not far from finished. Just a few more parts under the hood which I have in these boxes, and some fine tuning before she's track ready again.. Well that, and I am still trying to figure out what caused the fire to begin with." he explained. Monty was overjoyed seeing his brother's race car in such good condition again. It made some of the good ole memories come back.

"Chad, this is amazing! You really made it look.. Like the accident never happened!" He smiled. Chad nodded then said "But it did Mon.." Monty looked at his brother with a little confusion. See, Robert died in a racing accident. The race car here before the two brothers was wrecked into a wall and headed down the track where it caught a flame and a fire started. Robert was trapped inside.. And burned. Though a horrific accident, it did save many future racer's lives as safety called for cars to be rebuilt and built with a better flame retardant inside the driver's seat and a new kill switch in reach for conveinence to cut the fuel line. But at the cost of one racer's life. This was the world of racing.

"You have to stop running around with these cars off track Monty.. You're going to get hurt. These cars you keep taking for joy rides are not built for racing like you do. These street races are going to get you killed.." Chad exclaimed. Monty glanced at the re built race car then replied "You didn't show me the race car because you're proud of it.. Did you?" He asked. Chad shook his head and began covering the car back up. "I showed it to you to remind you of the dangerous game you're playing.. Stealing customer cars and running around in them is going to get you killed. Stop." He ordered firmly.

Monty watched his brother cover the race car up, hiding it away from the world once again. Monty sighed as his brother wrapped an arm around him. "I can't let anything happen to you Monty. You're my favorite little brother." Chad joked and messed with Monty's golden blonde hair. Monty shoved his brother back playfully. "I'm your only little brother.." He reminded. Chad nodded adding "Plus, Mom would kill me. Come on, let's get back to work." Monty gave the race car one last glance before leaving it to it for however long Chad let it be...

The next day at school, the racing students were out trying to break a speed and time lap record during some practice runs. It was pretty typical and easy training. Gun it, watch your line, turn left, inside, outside, keep it clean, easy. Monty was doing a great lap running right behind the school's top student, Carl. Monty lined up, door to door, wheel to wheel with Carl's car! The other students slowed to a stop to watch these two battle it up for the finish and best time! "COME ON CARL!" Shouted one student! "YOU GOT THIS CARL!" Another! "SHOW HIM UP MCQUEEN!" Another said!

The two race cars headed down the straightaway at their top speeds! Neck in neck! It was going to be close! Only .04 seconds behind, Carl placed second, behind Monty. Monty was getting better and better with each lesson! The two friends slowed and came to a stop with cheering friends and teachers and students of Fast Track Academy. One teacher approached Carl and Monty as they stepped out the cars saying "BOY! You two are my top drivers! Carl, excellent job teaching Monty here. Tell you what, if racing doesn't work out for you, you will ALWAYS have a place here at fast track as a teacher!" Carl smiled and nodded, thanking his teacher. "Gee, thanks coach.. But we all know my place is ON the track."

The coach, their eacher agreed replying "I think the only person who could possibly give you a run for your money is Monty here!" He joked with a laugh. Monty chuckled and wrapped an arm around his friend assuring "No, no. No one is as great as Carl here. I'd never do anything like that to him." "Thanks Monty." Said Carl with a smile. These two were pretty great friends and most the other students looked up to these two.

"Well, you two and everyone else will have the chance tomorrow to show some real sponsors what you're made of." Coach announced. This quickly grabbed all the students attention. "What do you mean?" Asked Monty. Coach placed his hands on his hips and proudly explained as all the racing students gathered closer. "Tomorrow we have a real sponsor coming out in search of a few real race car drivers up for hire. He wants five of YOU. I couldn't be more proud of my students. I talked you two up real good." Speaking to Carl and Monty. "Don't let me down. And not that I'm choosing favorites." He assured his other students.

They all knew he was though, and he should! Everyone knew this was Carl and Monty's race to win. Carl looked at Monty and knew he was his only real competitor in this sponsorship race. Monty was good, naturally he was. Plus, all the tips and help Carl had given Monty, grooming Monty into a prized racing student. He just worried that Monty may have one up on him now. "The top five of you who finish will get to graduate from my academy this weekend and begin a real racing career on a team." Coach said.

Everyone was excited! Carl and Monty knew they had this in the bag and fist bumped each other. "Looks like we are going to be on a racing team together." Monty exclaimed. Carl nodded with a smile. But the thing with a racing TEAM, meant only ONE of the five would be the main driver, the rest would be partners, team mates, back up. And Carl was worried that if he and Monty were on the SAME team, he would wind up being back up to Monty.

As practice ended so the young racers could rest up for tomorrows big day, Carl and Monty were approached by another student, Rad, and his friends. "You two seem pretty confident." Rad said. Carl and Monty glanced at each other with smiles on their faces. "Well, yeah. We are the best." Carl bragged. Rad snickered at that. "But when I get in that team, you two won't stand a chance. I WILL BE the main driver for the team." Rad snarled with such a cocky attitude. Carl snickered, Monty rolled his eyes saying "In your dreams Rad." Rad nodded agreeing "In my dreams, your dreams.. The dreams of all future young wanna be racers." he said.

Carl glared a bit asking "Want to prove that? One on one?" Rad chuckled answering "Yeah, I do actually. How about you two wonder boys come out to a little race underground tonight?" "A street race?" Asked Monty. Rad nodded with a confident smile. Carl snickered asking "You sure you wanna lose early? Maybe you should rest up and think about how you'll take losing tomorrow to Mon and I here?" Rad glared replying "Seem a little to confident yourself there Carl. Are you sure your the academy's favorite?" Carl's confident face faded as he glanced at Monty. No, Monty was becoming the favorite by the each week of lessons easily.

Rad snickered seeing that confidence fade a bit in Carl then pushed "Old pines road. The back road that's having work done near Pike street. Cops won't be around.. if you two are up for it, show up. nine o clock." "Nine? At night?" Asked Monty. Rad nodded answering "Yeah. That a problem?" He asked. Monty never raced in the dark before. "Well.. I.. I just nev"-"Not a problem at all." Inturupted Carl. "We'll be there." He said with a firm confident expression of fearlessness. Rad snickered with a cricked smile. "Good." He replied.

"Carl.." Monty whined, but Carl stopped him. Rad stared and said. "See you losers tonight.." Then with his friends turned and walked away. Monty quickly began fussing a bit at his friend. "Carl, why did you agree to that!? I don't even have a car!." "Why not? What's wrong with it?" "I tore out the clutch.." Monty admitted. Monty was known to be a little rough with his ride at times. Carl growled saying "Your brother has like a ton of old cars. Just... Take one for the night." "Yeah, but"-"NO BUTS! You better be there Mon!" Snapped Carl!

It was odd of Carl and Monty stared all wide eyed at his friend silently. Carl sighed and apologized. "Sorry.. I.. Um.. Just don't bail on me now Monty.. I have a plan.. Just get a car and be there. Trust me." He ordered then walked away. Monty sighed with a frown. He needed to fix his old racing vette before tonight which seemed impossible sense promised his brother he wouln't take anymore customer cars or parts. But for now, Monty had another obligation to get to, his date with Mollie...


	3. what doesn't kill you, is experience

Mollie pulled up in her old ford ranger and pushed the passenger door open. "Need a lift?" She asked with a slight giggle. Monty glared a bit then hopped in, shutting the door. "Seat belt." Mollie reminded. Monty clicked up and assured "Next date, I'm going to pick you up. I promise.. I'm sorry I tore my vette up again." Mollie smiled as she drove saying "Oh I don't mind. But for the record, you are never driving my truck." Monty chuckled and nodded agreeing "That is fine with me. I don't really like trucks anyway.. I am more of a sports car kind of guy." He bragged.

Mollie snickered and corrected "You're more of a if it's fast and can kill you kind of guy." Monty shook his head with a smile then gazed at Mollie. She was wearing a cute plaid or flannel blue button up dress that went to the knees, her hair all puffy and curly, boots and a thin silver bracelet. "You look really nice." Monty complimented. Mollie glanced and smiled at him saying "Thanks. You look alright yourself." Monty snickered with a flirty, flashy smile.

"I even went out and got a little more.. Stuff.. So tonight can end a little more fun than the last date night we had." She flirted. Their last date ended with a short make out session that would have turned into a night of fun filled action, but Monty didn't buy anymore protection, causing it to end without the full shebang and just a little fun. "Good, I could use some action tonight." Monty exclaimed playfully. Mollie glared and snapped scolding "Don't say it like that!" "It's just sex." "Yeah, but.. You could be a little more romantic." she complained.

Monty sighed and shrugged apologizing. "I'm just not the romantic type really... You know that.." And she did. Of course, their relationship went through what was like a repeated stage. They would be fine, were dating, had a few weeks of fun then something would happen to cause a small fight that both these hard headed youngsters would blow out of proportion then they'd make up, break up, not speak for a while then hook up and wind up back together. They had done this sense high school which was quite a few years ago. "Besides," Monty began "I am a little distracted tonight.. I don't mean to be." he admitted. "What is it?" Asked Mollie.

Monty sighed answering her "Well.. Carl agreed to this race with some jerks tonight.. And.. Tomorrow there's this big sponsorship race." "A sponsorship race!? REALLY!?" Mollie asked with excitement! Monty nodded. "Have you told your Mom!?" She added asking. Monty shook his head answering "Nope. You're the only person iv'e told. I don't want to jinx it in telling everyone. This is a big deal for me! If I get in the top five, I can become a real racer! A real driver Mollie!" OH how Monty lit up saying that! It was dream! Mollie parked the truck at the restaurant then replied. "Oh please, you got this in the bag baby. Where do you go off to if you get in?" She asked.

Monty shrugged admitting "I don't really know too much about it yet. Just that it's tomorrow and only the top five get to be accepted onto the team." "Well you can consider yourself in baby. You are THE BEST at Fast Track Academy." Mollie assured. Monty snickered with a happy smile. "So wait, what does that have to do with some race that Carl agreed to be in tonight?" Mollie asked with slight confusion. Monty sighed with a bit of a frown. "Well.. Rad challenged us because well, it's Rad.. And Carl said he and I would be there." "So?" "So... Not only our date, but my car is wrecked, remember? I don't have the time to fix it between our date and the race." Mollie thought for a moment before ordering for her boyfriend to stay right there in the cab of the truck. "I'll be right back."

Monty waited for a little bit before Mollie jumped back inside the driver seat of the truck and handed Monty a doggy bag of to go food. "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at the brown bag. Mollie smiled answering "We are going to the shop to try and fix your car for this race tonight." "Really?" "Yep. We can eat while we fix it up. Think Chad has the parts?" She asked. Monty shrugged. "Hopefully.. I'm sure he does somewhere in that place." He answered. Mollie smiled and happily backed up and drove to the shop in attempt to help her boyfriend fix his ride for the night time street race. It was really nice how supportive Mollie was...

The young couple worked hard on the old car, but they just didn't have all the parts they needed. Mollie wiped her forehead, causing a black smudge of grease to be drawn across her face as she sighed. "We just don't have the parts Monty.. I'm sorry.." Monty nodded with a frown then smiled a bit seeing Mollie's face. He grabbed a rag and stepped close to her, she puckered her lips to kiss him when he stopped her by cleaning off her face. "I'll kiss you anytime, but you had a little somethin there." He explained. Mollie's cheeks turned a rosy pink of a little embarrassment.

Monty smiled and kissed her soft lips gently, but it quickly turned a bit more lustful as his tongue entered her mouth and their tongues began to roll. Mollie moaned into Monty's mouth as their bodies pressed against each other. Monty pushed Mollie against the car they had been working on for some time then peeked over to see the track style new vette he had taken out the day before. He pulled away from that kiss and stared at it saying "I got it! I'll just borrow this one, one more time won't hurt." Mollie crossed her arms and raised a brow asking "Are you sure? I thought Chad didn't want you touching customer cars anymore?" Monty grabbed the keys and shrugged. "Well.. Yeah, but.. I.. I'll race it, have it cleaned up and back tonight. He won't even notice it missing." "But he'll notice the miles went up on it." Mollie reminded.

Monty shrugged again and assured "It'll be fine, don't worry about it. I am Monty McQueen after all. Second fastest student of my class." Mollie glared a bit and corrected "Sure... But.. Maybe not the brightest." Monty glared as he grabbed his old helmet and got into the car. "What if you wreck it?" She asked. Monty rolled his eyes asking "When have I crashed a car?" Mollie looked over at Monty's car that they were just working on and Monty corrected, "I didn't wreck it, just burned out the clutch.. There's a difference. You coming?" He asked. Mollie nodded answering "Hell yeah, I wouldn't miss this for anything." And she got into the passenger seat of the sports car. Monty backed out the shop, then with a devious smile asked "Ready?" Mollie gripped onto the dash and seat tightly and nodded then at the speed of lightning, they took off to the race!...

Monty and Mollie pulled up with a loud rev of the engine. It grabbed a lot of peoples' attention. Carl's eyes widened as his friend pulled up and parked next to him. "Wow." He began as Monty got out the sports car. "Now THIS is a ride!" Carl complimented. Mollie shut her door then caught up next to her boyfriend. Carl noticed her and greeted "Hey Mollie. Nice, you got her to come along?" he asked his friend. Monty snickered replying "Well, it took a little persuasion." More of joked. Mollie rolled her eyes and followed the two boys up near the road and where Rad was waiting with his friends.

Rad smiled and greeted "HEY! You two losers made it!" Carl quickly replied "Well we couldn't just stand by and let you drag our good names through the mud." Rad snickered then looked to one his friends and nodded once. Mollie noticed and actually nudged her boyfriend and pointed it out. Monty cleared his throat then asked Carl, "You sure we should be doing this? At night?.. Rad is a good racer and who cares if he really does wind up being one of the five." Carl looked down on Monty with a mean looking glare answering "I care." Monty just stared at his friend. Carl seemed off. "I got to go take care of something.. Get ready to race Monty." Carl ordered.

As Carl walked away along with Rad and his group of friends, Mollie took Monty's hand and asked "Does Carl seem off to you?" Monty sighed and hesitated answering. Did Carl? Yes, but being Monty's best friend, Monty just shrugged it off answering "He's probably just stressed and worried about tomorrow and the sponsorship race is all. No big deal really. Come on, I gotta get ready for the race." And the two walked off to get everything set up and ready to go alongside the other drivers of this street race.

Racers lined up, There was Carl, Monty, Rad and two of Rad's own friends. Carl looked over at Monty with this odd expression. Monty was concerned. Carl just wasn't being himself tonight. Engines revved loudly as the racers eyed the road ahead. Head lights on and a young lady got out of Rad's car. She took a green handkerchief out and stood to the side of the road for safety. Monty looked at Mollie who was in his passenger seat and asked "You ready?" Mollie put on Monty's spare helmet then nodded. Monty smiled and put on his helmet just in time as the green handkerchief dropped and wheels spun!

The five racers took off loudly! Rad in first, Carl second position, no name in third with Monty behind him and between another. Monty gunned it down the road keeping between third and fifth. Fifth came up and tried pushing Monty into the third position driver. Monty slowed down enough to miss that collision and then gunned it like a sling shot around the two and moved up into third behind Carl and Rad. Carl looked in the rear view mirrors and saw Rad right behind him with Monty hot on his tail. Carl gunned it and dialed Rad's number. Rad answered the phone with "What's up?"

_Thought we had a deal Rad._

"Oh we do. I'll handle it." Then Rad hung up and looked in the rear mirror back at Monty. His brows lowered and he slowed just a hair. Enough that Monty began to go around him. When he did, Rad shoved his car into the driver side of Monty's! "AAH!" Mollie shouted in fear as the car jolted hard! Monty held place as Rad turned and swerved away then "MONTY!" Mollie cried! "LOOK OUT!" **BAM! **Rad slammed into the driver side of Monty's car again! Forcing Monty to sway and swerve a bit to the side! Mollie held tightly to the dash out of some fear! "Monty!" she shouted! Monty looked over making eye contact with Rad right next to him. Both racers shot a mean and threatening glare at each other. "Shouldn't you watch the road!" Mollie said in worried tone.

Monty glanced back then said "I am!.." Back to Rad. Rad swerved away and Mollie closed her eyes shut, preparing herself for another hit. Monty hit the brakes hard suddenly! The car swerved and Rad went sliding in front of them! "He's going to crash!" Yelled Mollie. Monty shifted hard, making the car feel like it was skipping a gear or two as he replied. "No one is going to crash on my watch." Monty hit the gas and hit the front of his car to the back of Rad's Making Rad's car swerve straighter. Monty moved his feet like a dance on the pedals and used the e brake to sling the back of the car around, making his passenger door hit Rad's passenger door with a slam!

Mollie was jolted in her seat hard! The cars both came to a stop. Immediately, Monty asked Mollie "You okay!?" She nodded answering "Seat belt." With a bit of a pant in her voice. Monty nodded.

Then came Carl! He screeched to a stop and ran to Monty's window! "Monty! You guys okay!?" He asked in pure panic. Monty nodded as he opened the car door and got out. "So is Rad, thanks to you." Carl added. The two looked over at Rad who got out his car and just shot a look of gratitude toward Monty. Monty nodded to Rad once. That was all. There were no words between those three after that. Mollie crawled through and got out. She, Carl and Monty stared at the wrecked up car before them. "Chad is going to kill you..." Mollie announced. Monty sighed and watched white steam come from under the hood.

Carl placed a hand on his friend's shoulder saying "Gee, I'm sorry Monty... I hate that you got into trouble over this race... Think you'll be able to make it to the sponsorship race tomorrow still?" He asked. Monty raised a brow to Carl before answering "I'm not missing my chance for anything." Then stared at the car. Chad was really going to kill him or worse. Another young man walled up and handed Monty a paper. "Here.. You got another car right? This race comin up is for bank." Monty looked over the paper and sighed. "I don't have another car.." "Too bad. Could of made some good green to fix this one." Then walked away. Monty frowned. Yeah, he could really use the money now...

Monty sat at the dinner table with his mother and Chad standing there arguing with each other. "No! I'm sick of him causing me trouble Ma!" Shouted Chad. Minty only defended "He's your brother! Family! I don't care if he burned down the entire shop! You keep him and take care of him!" "Mom please! Do you not understand!? My entire shop was riding on that customer! Now I owe that man a huge settlement!" Chad and their mother Minty continued to argue over Monty. Monty sighed and kind if just muted then out. At some point he had enough and walked outside. He just needed some air.

It wasn't long and the fighting stopped. Minty stepped out and stared at her youngest son for a minute then up at the stars. "Why did you take that car Monty?.." She asked as she approached him. Monty frowned and shrugged answering "I don't know Mom.. I just.. I was"-"Street racing again?" She asked. Monty didn't have to actually answer that. Minty knew already. Minty rubbed her son's back continuing "You cost Chad a lot for his shop this time... I know you love fast cars and racing and.. Havin fun, but... Maybe you should find another job.. A less... Lively area." "Mom, I'm a racer. It's... It's in me." "Oh I know Monty... And I want you to do something that makes you happy for a livin, but.. Not if it means I'm going to lose you.. Lose Chad.. You two are brothers. You'd better find a way to make this up to him."

Monty nodded saying "I will.. I'll find a way to pay for the car.. I graduate this month and then I'll find a different job.. Even if.. It's not racing." He admitted. Minty put on a smile and patted her son in the shoulder. "I love you Monty. And no more takin cars that don't belong to you.. You're lucky Chad is close with that man who's car you wrecked.. Could have had a really bad outcome for you." "I know Mom.. I know." Monty replied. With that, Minty went back on inside. Monty sighed and stared up at the stars. "Well... That wasn't so bad." Mollie exclaimed. Monty turned and was surprised to see her. "I thought you'd be long gone by now." Mollie snickered and shook her head answering "Me? Nah.. I was worried about you."

She walked up and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I was sure Minty might kick you out this time." She added. Monty sighed once more then kissed Mollie's head. "I'm sorry for tonight." He apologized. Mollie shrugged saying "Eehh. Part of being with a race car driver." That did cheer Monty up a bit. "Hey... Why didn't you tell your Mom about the sponsorship race tomorrow now? That was like the moment to slip that in right there." Monty shook his head saying "No... I don't want to hurt my Mom Mollie.. Or worry her anymore.. Maybe I should.. Just give up racing..." "Excuse me?" Asked Mollie rudely. "I thought this was Monty McQueen here. I must have the wrong place because the Monty I know, would never give up on his dream." Monty smiled a little replying "You're right.. I'm just.. It would be a lie to say I'm not.. Nervous.." Mollie smiled and nudged her boyfriend playfully. "I'm so coming to this race. I can not wait to see your face when you make it into the top five drivers." "Yeah.. Who am I kiddin. I got this." Monty replied with some new found confidence...


	4. The betrayal of a friend

Monty woke up and looked at the alarm clock. He yawned seeing the time. 9.45... 9.45... 9.45!? Monty jumped up out of bed with a thud! He fell, but quickly got up and got dressed! "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" he shouted. Minty knocked and opened the door. "MOM! I'M GETTING DRESSED!" Monty shouted as he slipped on his shoes in a hurry! Minty snickered assuring "Ain't nothin I haven't seen before Mon. You going to Chad's shop after class today?" "Yeah, uh, maybe." "YOU BETTER. You have to get to work and I mean REAL WORK. Help your brother get caught up on cash. And apologize to the owner of that car." "Yeah, okay Mom.. I gotta go, I'm late for class!" Monty replied and rushed out.

"And how are you getting to class with no car?" Minty asked her son. That stopped Monty dead in his tracks. He looked up to his mother with a stupid face asking "Maybe I could borrow your"-"No. NO MORE CARS FOR YOU." "BUT MOM!"-"I'll drive you." Minty assured then walked down with Monty to the car. Monty was so flustered and nervous and already tired and now his MOMMY was driving him to classes today!? THAT was going to be embarrassing! WHAT NEXT!? He thought...

Monty rushed out the car and into the academy and to the back track. Carl was ready there with the other racers when Monty showed up. "Cuttin it close, aren't you there McQueen?" Coach asked a little rudely. Monty blushed a bit answering "Uh, yeah sir... Sorry about that.. Won't happen again.." The coach only snickered at that. Monty was off his game today. Carl leaned over to his friend and asked "Monty, where have you been? You missed introductions." "I overslept a bit. I must of forgotten to set my alarm after all that happened last night.. But I've never been more ready for anything!.." Carl glared a little then asked "Sure you can race today?" Monty snickered answering "Are you kiddin? I have to take this chance."

Carl nodded in agreement then "Dude... is that your Mom?" One the other students asked Monty. Monty looked over to the benches and sure enough, there was Minty.. Ready to cheer her son on for his first big possible sponsor race along side Mollie, Monty's girlfriend. Monty sighed a bit as he then began to get teased for having his Mommy bring him to school and sit and watch him. Carl did defend his friend saying "Hey! Cut it out Dodger. We all know you still sleep with that teddy bear you call Mr. Snuggles." That did shut Dodger up real quick and a few students began making fun of Mr. Snuggles then instead of Monty being a mommy's boy.

"Alright boys! Let's do our best and remember! If you don't make the top five, you still graduate. Just not early and you won't get this easy team sponsorship. But try your best and show'em what you've learned out here at Fast Track Academy. Let's do some racing!" Coach announced. Each student grabbed a helmet and headed toward a car. Carl grabbed his along side Monty and both friends headed toward their race cars.

"Hey, hold on there Monty.. Your rear left wheel looks a little loose there." Carl pointed out. Monty glanced at it asking "It does?" Carl hesitated, but nodded answering "Yeah, uh.. Here... Let my guy tighten that up for you.. Don't want no accidents out there today." Monty smiled replying "Thanks Carl. That's... Awful nice of you." "Yeah, well.. Thank goodness I noticed! Anything for a friend Monty, my best friend." Carl said with a wink then turned to his pits and spoke with his pit man while Monty pulled his car up. The man tightened up the back wheel then have Monty the thumbs up.

Coach then announced "If all your boys' cars are good and ready, let me remind you all that this is a short race. Only fifteen laps and no pitting. Got that McQueen?" Monty nodded quickly. "Good. Good luck to you all. Everyone line up." The racing students all lined up in the pits in an orderly fashion. "Good luck out there Carl." Monty exclaimed with a smile. Carl snickered a little bit without a word back. Carl was being oddly cold toward Monty. It just wasn't normal of him. All the racers were in their vehicles and ready to go. So Monty began his little ritual. "I am.. Speed.. I put the ace in pace.. I'm too"-GO! Revving their engines up loudly the flag dropped! Everyone gunned it hard into the first turn of the track!

Monty's car moved a few feet then a funny and loud CLANK from behind and the car jerked to the ground in an uneven way. Monty stopped hard and then watched his back wheel roll off in front of him. THIS WAS UNBELIEVABLE! "NNNOOOOOOO!" Monty shouted! Carl didn't have the nuts tightened, he had them REMOVED COMPLETELY! The other students were long gone, leaving Monty stranded in the pits. Minty and Mollie looked at the scene in shock! Mollie stood up and yelled "He should get a re start! Something was wrong with the car!" "There are no restarts in racing." Said the sponsor. Coach walked up to Monty's window and asked what happened. Monty looked so heart broken as he just shook his head then got out the car. "I made a mistake.. But it won't happen again.." Monty growled then walked away, out of the pits and into the school building. Carl saw Monty leave, but did nothing to make things right...

Carl and the other four winners stepped out and off the track after the race. They were stopped sudden by Monty standing in front of them. Quickly, Carl's glory smile faded into a dead stare with Monty. "You set me up out there." Monty growled. Carl looked at the other winners and motioned for them to go ahead without him. "Go on guys, I'll catch up." The four went on, leaving Monty and Carl alone. Minty and Mollie approached from behind and stayed a distance away to let these two hopefully talk it out. But Mollie was ready to punch Carl in the throat for Monty.

"I actually tried to set you up last night, but you didn't take the bait." Carl corrected. Monty's jaw dropped. "Carl, how could you?" He asked. Carl's brows lowered answering "Because this is racing Monty.. I had to do what was best for me.. I'm sorry pal.. It was every man for himself today.." he apologized. Mollie growled in anger and Minty grabbed her, holding the young lady back from flat out beating Carl to a pulp! Monty's was distraught. "I thought we were friends.." he whined. Carl frowned a bit replying "We are-were... We were.." The two fell silent for a moment. Carl let out a sigh then explained "I just needed the odds in my favor today Monty.."

Monty shook his head and turned away, leaving and heading inside the academy. He was devastated, embarrassed and furious. Monty stomped off and into his assigned garage. He was super angry and knocked a bunch of oil cases down to the floor! He breathed heavily and said "Can't count on anyone.." In a growl to himself. Carl got what he wanted and this left Monty with nothing. It was this moment that Monty promised himself to NEVER trust anyone with his fate again. If you wanted something done, you had to do it ALONE! No one was going to help him become the race car driver he wanted to be. Carl used him. Carl only used their friendship against Monty. But this would never happen again. That was a promise.

Coach knocked on the door of the garage and crept in slowly. "Monty.. You alright?" He asked. Monty turned to his coach answering. "Never better..." Sarcasm at it's finest. Coach sighed replying "I can't re do what happened out there. I'm sorry that little mistake happened to you. I've told you at least a thousand times, check your ride." "Yeah, but coach it wasn't me! Carl"-"Now I don't want to hear no sore sport whining! I have taught you better than that McQueen!" Coach scolded. Monty only crossed his arms in a sort of pouting pose. "Look.. Keep your grades up and when the next chance comes along, you will be ready." He assured.

Monty shook his head and snarled back with "No. No, I'm done." He was angry and began to leave. "Done? What does that mean?" "It means I quit." Monty growled. Coach's brows lowered in anger. "No student of mine just quits!" Monty didn't hear it, completely ignored his coach and began to leave. Coach quickly reminded the young man that if he quit now, he wouldn't graduate. Monty stood there a moment and thought about that. He was so close to graduation, but he was just so hurt and angry that he didn't care about that at all and left...

Monty was cleaning up the shop when the customer of the car that he wrecked came in. Chad shot a mean glare towards Monty before taking that man around back to his office to explain what he could and to talk money. Monty sighed and continued to work. After a few minutes he could hear the customer shouting at his older brother. "What!? You better pay for every little scratch of damage! And I want that kid fired! I don't care of he is your dam brother or not Chad! He is gone! And I want compensation for damages!"

Monty stopped working and hated this guilt he felt. He ruined the shop's good name and owed his brother a lot of money. With the way this customer was yelling and if he did the things he was shouting, Monty just knew that Chad didn't have the funds to pay the man back in repairs and damages. Chad was going to lose the shop and it was all his fault.

Monty heard the door open and he rushed to hide! He did NOT want to be confronted by the angry car owner. Monty hid out in Robert's old work space while the man continued to shout and threaten Chad. Monty just sat there quietly and glanced at stared at the tarp covered car. Robert would be so disappointed in Monty. How could he just quit the academy like he did and so close to graduation. How could Carl just stab him in the back like that!? He heard a door shut loudly and Chad talking.

"Sir, I promise I will fix the car and pay you some how.. You know, I could trade you another vehicle.. I have a few around back that are quite nice.. Surely we can settle this like"-"Stop. I don't want no shop truck Chad! Insurance is covering the total loss of scrap you left me with! YOU will pay the settlement or I will sue! I should do more than that to that kid brother of yours!" "Sir, he's just that, a kid.. He doesn't know any better.." Chad lied and tried lightly defending his little brother, but the man wasn't having it. He poked Chad in the chest saying "Better have my money when I return!" Then left in rage! Slamming the door! **BAM**!

Monty sighed and just sat there in guilt and depression. Chad walked around and found Monty there then asked "You hear all that?.." Monty looked up and nodded silently. Chad sighed then sat down next to his brother. Both staring at the tarp covered car. "I'll be honest Monty.. I don't know what I'm gonna do.." Chad admitted. Monty frowned then replied "Could use my car and sell it.. Might help some.." Chad snickered and nodded, but both boys knew that Monty's car was no where near the amount that Chad needed.

Then Monty remembered that paper. The race coming up! "I could race for the money." Monty announced! "There's this race coming up and winner gets a bunch of cash. The more people race, the more the winner gets! I can win." Monty said with confidence. Chad looked at his brother with concern and a raised brow before asking "What race? And what would you even race? You have no car and I have no car that could handle a, a what? A street race?" Monty nodded then stood up and pointed to Robert's old race car. "I can race this! A real race car!" Chad stood up and listened to Monty go on about it. "With my talent and this car, I'll be unstoppable! All we gotta do is tune her up a bit right!?" He was definitely visibly filled with excitement!

Chad's wheels were turning as he said "You know Mon, you maybe right. This car could be the answer." "Really?" Monty asked in shock that his brother actually agreed with him for once. Chad slowly smiled a little answering "Yea... If I sell this race car, it just might be the amount I need to keep the shop running." "Wait.. What? Sell Robert's car?" Monty turned pale! "You can't do that!" he whined! Chad's brows lowered "It's my car now Monty! I can do what I want with it. Maybe the safety regulators might buy it. They maybe even able to figure out what caused the fire." "No! No, you can't sell it Chad! Please! Just let me race it this one time! One race! Please! You can have all the money to fix my mistake!" "And what happens when you wreck this one!?" Yelled Chad angrily!

Monty frowned and answered "I won't... I'm the best driver at my academy." _next to Carl. _"I can do this." He assured. Chad wasn't convinced and said "Robert couldn't." Monty's bros lowered. "I'm not Robert. I'm better than he was." he growled. Chad glared down at his brother. "No. I'm not losing you to." "Chad, if you will just list"-"END OF CONVERSATION!" Chad shouted! "I'll get the car appraised and sell it. It's best anyway... This thing is just a bad memory sitting around and rusting away." he added then walked away. Monty stared at the old car and the way Chad acted only confirmed it for Monty. You can't depend on anyone and he should expect this...

Mollie and Monty were sitting on the couch in the basement, watching some funny comedy tv show, eating freshly made popcorn. Monty had been upset and moody the past couple of days. Closing up and not really talking to anyone sense the sponsorship race. Mollie looked over with concern then asked for what seemed like the millionth time, "You okay superstar?" Her hand reached for his, but Monty yanked it away answering "Yeah. Stop asking me that." She frowned and sort of was giving up. "You know.. You should really go back to the academy and speak with your coach.. If you get back in, he might still let you graduate." Mollie suggested.

Monty glared rudely at her snapping back with "Nope." "WHY NOT!? It was your dream to become a racer! You still can! Don't let stupid Carl ruin that for you." Monty became furious! "My dream was to get out of school early with some big fancy sponsorship to my name in a REAL racing career Mollie! Not to.. To not even make it out of the dam pits!" Mollie's brows lowered. "Whatever! I tried cheering you up! But if all you're going to do is push me away anyway, I'm leaving asshole!" She got up and stormed up the stairs with a slam of the basement door. Monty honestly didn't care right now and shook his head. He was still holding onto that feeling of betrayal and letting it simmer in his heart. Turning him a little cold and bitter towards those close to him...


	5. Painful memories

Chad saw the shop was already unlocked when he arrived. Monty. He sighed and walked on in calling "Monty... Monty, can we talk?" No answer. Chad was pretty sure he knew where his little brother was at and headed toward Robert's section. Sure enough, Monty was there and tuning up the old race car. "Um.." Chad began as he approached. "What are you doing? We aren't keeping this car if I can get some good cash out of it." Monty got out of the hood and shut it loudly, sending a mean look at his brother before replying. "I know okay. I'm just.. Working." Grabbing a towel and wiping grease from his hands.

Chad raised a brow and almost snickered a laugh out. "Sense when do you actually work?" He joked. Monty just glared not finding that very funny. "I just... I don't know Chad. Hard to explain." Said Monty. Chad nodded with a warm smile saying. "I get it. You need a distraction.. Some auctioneer is coming to look at it today, but it's still mine for now. You can play with it until I sell it if you want." "You sure? What if I wreck it?" Monty joked. Chad glared and firmly made clear. "No racing it. No driving it at all. You can tune it, play with it, clean it.. That sort of thing. No racing. This car is too dangerous for any wanna be racers." Then he walked away to get started on other cars that he wanted to try and quickly get done to get paid now more than ever. Monty was a little hurt by that comment as he muttered. "I am a real racer.."...

"Yes, right this way." Chad said happily. Monty heard this and quickly stopped what he was doing to the old car. Chad and some guy in a suit came into the section and the man quickly nodded saying. "That'll do. Does it run?" He asked. Chad nodded answering. "Yes Sir.. She has for a while now. Let me remind you that this car does have.. Safety faults.. Just"-"Oh i'm not worried about that. This is Robert McQueen's car right?" "Yes Sir." "Good. This is the car that made officials see the mistakes in letting small town mechanics build and work on their own rides." Chads brows lowered. "Um.. Robert was my brother Sir and.. He and I built this car out of.. Everything we had."

The man chuckled replying "And don't you think if it had been built in a facility that your brother may still be alive?" Chad's expression changed. It was like this man was blaming Chad for Robert's death! Monty was furious, but remained quiet and still. "I think in it's newly freshened, post crash condition.. I can give you... Ten thousand." "Ten? That's it? This is an official race car!" Chad reminded. The man snickered and reminded Chad, "A race car that can't be raced ever again. I have to make money out of this at my auction." "Well.. How much if I place it up for auction? How much do you think she'll bring me that way?" Chad asked desperately.

The man shrugged answering "At top dollar, maybe nineteen grand.. Maybe.. With a top bid and a huge race fan on the market. Robert McQueen was a no body to the world of racing. Now if this wa say.. Some old mysterious driver's long lost car like say.. The Hudson Hornet? NOW THAT would bring in the green!" The man explained with a smile. "But this car is really only going to catch eyes of wanna be racers or safety officials looking for answers. It'll probably be sold to be stripped apart, wired up, and re create the crash that killed McQueen and then off to the scrap yard to be melted down." "Research? That's all this car is good for?" Monty butted in. Chad and the man stared at Monty then the man asked "Whose this?"

Chad sighed with a frown answering and introducing. "That's my younger brother.. Monty, this is Valve.. Valve, Monty.." The man let out his hand to shake and greet properly, but Monty only glared. Valve awkwardly pulled his hand back saying "Not a real.. Friendly feller.. Are you?.." Monty didn't answer. Chad however, blushed of some embarrassment apologizing. "Sorry he's.. Adolescent.." The man snickered then turned and asked "So, ten thousand cash.. We have a deal?" Chad stared a moment at the man and sighed. He needed the money, but ten wasn't enough. He knew it, Monty knew it, and more than likely, so did Valve here. "Well?" Asked Valve. "Ten thousand cash or no? I don't have all day." He reminded. Chad frowned and hated that it came to this, but shook hands agreeing. "Deal."

Monty jumped in with a "WHAT?! I could have made you more than that at the race going on!" "Monty, ssshhhh! Not now." Scolded Chad. Valve smiled asking "Young racer?" Monty crossed his arms without answering. Chad answered for him saying "Young drop out racer." More of growling and trying to make Monty want to go back to graduate there. Valve snickered rudely. Chad motioned toward his office saying, "Let's go to my office where we can sign papers.. Then you can have your car picked up." "Sounds good." Replied Valve and the two headed off.

Monty was left standing next to the old car alone and in the quiet. HE sat down and sighed. That Valve guy only cared about the money not the car or the sport. Then again, Monty knew deep down that he was right. No one would race this car after the crash it was in. It was dangerous for any wanna be racer. Monty stared at the car and thinking, an idea came to his mind He stood up and grabbed that paper. It was a guarantee of six thousand cash to the winner, a fee of 500. The price went up with each racer. And normally there were at least twelve racers in these races. So that meant around what, twelve grand...

Chad held the front door for Valve as Monty rushed over in a hurry! "Wait, you didn't really?" He asked his brother. Chad waved to Valve answering, "Yes, I did. I need the money Monty. Because of YOU, might I remind you." He growled. Monty glared at his brother then rushed out towards Valve. "Sir WAIT!" He shouted before the man even opened his car door. The man stopped and stared as Monty began, "I can tell that.. You are a man for the money right? What if I can give you chance to make twelve thousand dollars without moving a muscle?"

The man was intrigued and nodded saying "I'm listening." OH THANK GOODNESS! Monty thought. "Okay, there's this race tomorrow evening. Winner gets.. Twelve thousand." Well hopefully there. "If you let me race in that-your car, and I win, you get the money, but I keep the car." "What dos that gain you son? You'd make more if you just raced and won than keeping that old wrecked car." Valve explained. Monty sighed and explained "That car has... Personal value to me Sir. And um.. I really would like to keep it here.. Where it belongs." Chad stepped in at this point saying, "Monty, stop.. It's just a car.. Metal with four wheels and dangerous to run in a race."

Valve smiled and put on some dark shaded sunglasses before replying. "I don't like races son, but I like a good gamble." That got both Chad and Monty's attention. "So you're a racer?" Valve asked. Monty smiled and nodded answering "Yes sir." "Well, sort of.. He's in school." Chad corrected. Monty glared at Chad for that one. Valve chuckled a little at that. "I like you. You got spunk kid. But I don't need a loose cannon to run a race, If anything I need a new janitor for my auction house." "Done." Monty said. Valve raised a brow asking "What?" Monty shrugged then purposed. "If I win, you get the money, I keep the car. If I loose, well, you keep the car and I work for you as your.. Janitor.." Chad was seriously concerned now. "Monty, no.." he whispered. "You're good, but.. Not that good Mon.." Chad quietly exclaimed.

Monty only pushed his brother away gently. Valve was thinking this through before making his own changes to the bet, "Tell you what, I'll raise the bet. You win, you keep the car and the winnings. You loose though, I keep my car and you work for me for an entire year, FREE. No paycheck, but I want and like my place SPOTLESS son." Monty smiled and nodded! "One little detail. I don't like taking too big of risk. You won't be racing that old race car in there. You'll race the car of my choosing. I have a few at my auction house that should be standard enough for some little street race." Monty still agreed on it and the two shook on it, "You got yourself a deal!" Said Monty.

Valve snickered saying "Just send me the address of this.. Race.. I'll be there early with the car." Then getting into his car, he left. Monty was pretty excited and feeling pretty good about this race when SLAP! To the back of his head! "What was that for!?" Monty snapped! Chad placed his hands on his hips and scolded "Are you kidding me! NO! You can not race! Mom will never let you street race! You WRECKED the last car you street raced Monty!" Chad so kindly reminded. Monty rolled his eyes saying "You don't loose anything Chad. You got your money." As he began to walk back inside, Chad frowned muttering "I might loose you though." That stopped Monty in his tracks. He turned around and looked at his brother speechlessly. He wasn't sure what to say to that really. So he just went on inside...

Minty waited on the porch for her boys to return from the shop. Chad's car pulled up and the two got out. Chad slammed the driver door as Monty got out and shut his like normal human being. "What happened?" Minty asked quickly. Chad rudely began "Monty placed a stupid bet! ON A STREET RACE!" Minty's eyes shot wide at her youngest son. "Well you ain't racin are you?" Monty sighed and explained "Chad was selling Robert's car! I had to to keep it." Minty looked at Chad asking "You have Robert's race car?" Chad frowned with a shake of his head. It became clear to Monty that their Mother didn't know Chad even had it. "Well.. Yeah.. I was.. Only fixing it up when I had the extra cash and free time.. I was never going to drive it Mom." Chad admitted.

Minty stepped down and up to her sons then ordered. "Take me to it." In a firm and serious tone. Chad and Monty looked at each other, worried a bit. They did as their mother said, along with their younger sister Kristine. The family pulled up to the shop and Chad unlocked the doors. Minty followed Chad with Kristine and Monty behind. All the way too Robert's old work space and through the maze of boxes. There, the car sat, uncovered. Minty stared at it with heartbreak. Remembering the day she lost one of her sons...

_"McQueen gains a position, I don't believe it, he might actually prove us wring out here folks. Can a rookie really get ahead of one our greatest legends?" Said the announcer! Chad, Neil and Allison all sat in the pits, watching their little brother and cheering him on. (OH RIGHT, different story, Okay so Minty and her husband adopted several children, Allison, Barbara, Chad Rick, Robert and Monty. She also had three of her own children, Neil, Terry and Kristine) "Robert hitting a top speed of one hundred and eleven! This is crazy!" The announcer shouted in excitement!_

_Robert, inside the cab cheered himself even! "WHOOH! Are you getting this Chad!?" He asked. Chad laughed with the readings! "This is crazy! We may make a record out here today guys!" he exclaimed! Minty and her younger kids watched this race from home, and it was probably fro the best. Robert suddenly shifted hard, the car jerked to the right and SLAMMED into the wall! "OH NO! What's this!? We have a wreck in the fence! A driver has hit the fence!" Shouted the announcer! Chad and his siblings looked on in horror. "Rob! You okay!?" Chad asked! Robert's car began just gliding down the straight and toward the emergency lane, pit lane. "Yeah, I can't turn though." Robert answered._

_Chad nodded and motioned for Robert to bring her in. Suddenly from underneath, the car threw sparks and it lit from behind! "ROB! HIT THE BRAKES AND GET OUT!" Shouted Chad! Robert hit the brakes, but the car didn't stop! "No go man! Brakes must be damaged!" "Whatever! Just get out pf there!" Robert quickly began to release his belt, but it wouldn't budge. HE was trapped in, strapped down in the racing belt. "I CAN't!" He panicked! The car suddenly had flames under the entire car and up into the hood!_

_"ROB, GET OUT!" Shouted Chad! The car rolled into the grass slowly as flames overtook the engine and got into the dash! "ROBERT!" Chad shouted! The ambulance and fire truck rushed out as flames over took the car completely in black smoke and dancing flames! The screams Chad heard would haunt him forever! Chad took off the radio and tossed it to the ground at medics and fire men began their rescue.. But Robert wouldn't make it out of this one..._

Minty stared at the car and filled with hurt and anger turned and grabbed the nearest thing, a crowbar! And came at the car shouting "THAT THING KILLED MY SON!" Chad and Monty quickly both stopped their mother, holding her back! "Mom I sold it! It's not my car!" Chad reminded! Minty wanted that thing destroyed as she fought her boys "How dare you bring that thing here! How dare that car survive and not my boy!" She slowly stopped fighting her sons and fell to the ground in tears. She was so heartbroken by the events of that day.

Chad and Monty looked at each other. It was tough seeing their Mother so broken like that and in tears. Chad sighed and knelt down, trying to comfort his mother. "Mom.. I'm sorry.. I just.." She stopped him from speaking by holding up her hand in a motion to stop. Monty looked back at the car as their mother stood back up and handed the bar to Chad. "I'm sorry.. I'm fine, I'm okay." She assured her sons. Chad nodded and they all four stood there a moment. Kristine never knew Robert, so she didn't really know how to feel over it. Minty took a deep breath and stared at the car. Heart broken as any Mother would be. "This is the world of racing huh.." She stated.

Monty and Chad frowned. They were hurt losing Robert too. Minty sighed then snapped "I'm gonna crush it!" She came at the car again! Chad stopped her once again and this time pulled her out of the room as she cried over it in hurt and anger. Kristine and Monty followed. Once back outside and Chad locked the shop back up, Minty turned to her youngest son and snapped scolding "No street racing. No racing at all if that is your future!" Monty quickly defended "That's not MY future! I'm better than Robert ever was!" Minty slapped Monty across the face!

Leaving a stinging red cheek on his face! Chad and Kristine stared all wide eyed at that! "I will not lose another son." Minty growled firmly then got into the car and waited for the rest of the family. Chad sighed and stood there silent. Kristine got into the car then the horn honked loudly! "Take me home Chad!" Ordered Minty. Chad frowned and nodded toward his Mother then he and Monty got into the car and rode back home. It was a very, very quiet drive home and a very silent night...


	6. set up to fail

Monty and Chad pulled up the address of the street race. "You didn't forget your helmet?.. Did you?" Asked Chad. Monty shook his head then reached around to the back seat and grabbed his helmet. Chad frowned and said "You better be safe out there.. Mom is pretty mad at you.. She's hurt." Monty nodded then thanked his brother for bringing him out. "You do know how to mop right? In case you lose?" Chad asked playfully. Monty glared at his brother then got out the car. Chad snickered and parked it, getting out as well. "Mollie not show up?" Chad asked. Monty shook his head and explained. "Think she's pretty pissed at me," "Mad. You mean she's mad at you." "Same thing." Monty corrected.

The two brothers walked up to sign up. The young lady at the desk looked cute. She looked up from her little station and asked "Which one of ya'll are the racer?" Chad and Monty looked at each other, then Monty answered. "I am." He sounded ready and confident. The lady asked his name, "Monty McQueen." "There's a fee of five hundred dollars to race. You got that sweetie?" She asked rudely. Monty looked to Chad who rolled his eyes then pulled out his wallet and placed the cash down. "Great." Said the girl. "What you racin out there today hun?" Monty shrugged. "Um.. Not sure yet.. car hasn't showed up." He admitted.

The girl raised a brow then laughed as she asked, "Wait!.. Are you?.. HAHAH! Oh gosh darn it, you're THAT racer!" Chad looked at Monty with confusion and concern. Monty's brows lowered as he asked "What's so funny? What do you mean THAT racer?" The girl's laughing ceased as she pointed behind her at some tent. Chad and Monty were a little worried. "There's a Mr. Valve there set up. Said he was waiting for his racer." The girl said with a laugh. Chad glared at her then gently pushed Monty to move along and they headed to the tent.

The two peeked in and walked inside to see Vavle and some guy who worked for him there. "Hey! There he is! This is the kid I told you about!" Valve said to the short man next to him who really didn't look all that impressed. Monty smiled awkwardly then looked at the tarp covered car and asked "Is that my ride?" Valve nodded and wrapped an arm around the young man. "Sure is! One of my... Potentially good collectors cars." "What is it?" "Ryan!" Shouted Valve. The short man, Ryan walked over in a funny short legged waddle and grabbed the tarp. Ripping the cover off slowly. The car revealed was barely a car. A classic was one nice word..

"Is that?.." Started Chad. Valve smiled answering "Yep. A 1963 impala." It looked as if it had been in a demolition derby and was hit a few times with a bat. Parts were missing, like the front side fender for starters and the windshield! "HE CAN'T RACE THIS!" Shouted Chad! "It's not safe!" "Not to mention slow." Said Ryan. Vavle shrugged reminding these two that Monty agreed to it. Chad pulled Monty aside and explained "No, you are not doing this.. That car is a wreck and even more dangerous than Robert's possibly.. It's junk. Look, maybe we can get a good lawyer or something or"-"No." Monty snarled. "Lawyers are like every other crook out there. It's every man for himself." "What? What are you talking about?" Asked Chad in worried tone.

Monty's brows lowered as Valve held up the keys. "You two boys are mechanics right? She might need a little work." Valve said with a sly smile. It was clear that Valve was setting Monty up to fail with a barely running car. Monty looked at Valve with a threatening glare. "Gotta look out for number one, right?" He asked. Valve snickered with a smile and nodded saying. "Now you gettin it." Monty took the keys as Valve said "Race is in an hour. Good luck out there kid." Valve and his smaller companion Ryan left Monty with the car.

Chad shook his head and said "Are you sure you want to race?.. I got bad feelings crawling up my spine Bro.." Monty nodded replying. "I'm not a sore sport. I'm going to win today and prove that man wrong. I'll show them all.. I am a real racer." Chad sighed. He saw the angry determination in his brother's eyes, but this car did not have it in it to race. Chad nodded saying "I'll grab my tools.. And some duct tape.." Then left to be back quickly to work on this junk car...

Chad worked on tuning, Monty taping the seat up and putting some tape around the metal of the steering wheel to give him better grip. Chad taped over the glass shattered headlight on the right side of the car, both boys helped each other, ripping off a piece of loose metal on the side above the missing fender. "Hood won't stay shut easy.." Chad pointed out. Monty sighed and looked around for ideas here. He popped the trunk and asked "Got time to use the trunk latch?" Chad glanced at the time then nodded answering "We can make something out of it. Gotta remove the trunk hood off though completely." Monty agreed and the two fixed the hood down.

Next, Chad placed some duct tape on the side of the doors and the top of the roof. "What are you doing?" Asked Monty. Chad smiled as he finished cutting the tape and patting it down to the car. "This is a race car now right? Every racer needs a number." Monty looked at the door seeing a duct tape number '7' on there. It made him snicker a bit finding that a little funny. "Lucky number seven. That's what Robert always said" Chad added. "Thanks for helping Chad.." Said Monty. Chad nodded and crossed his arms as they stared at the car. "Well, she ain't pretty.. But she'll do.. You just remember, staying alive is the main goal. Not winning." Monty saw the time. He needed to get out there. "Winning is everything. It's all that matters to me." He replied in a deep tone. It really worried Chad hearing Monty talk like that.

Monty revved the engine up. Quickly the car had steam coming out from under the hood. Chad leaned in and said. "Don't red line it.. This car can't handle anything too rough Mon." Monty looked at his brother without a word then drove out and lined up for the race. He was among a bunch of bigger, badder, faster, louder cars and you know what. He was going to win. Because he knew what he wanted. This was no longer a race to keep his brother's old car and too save his brother's shop. This was to show them all they were wrong! To prove to Carl that he was better. To show all these racers that HE WAS BETTER. That he needed no on else! HE was going to come first or die trying!

"Speed... I.. Am.. Speed."

With that, the cars took off on the asphalt road! Monty, left in the back of the pack. Just as Chad and Valve predicted. The car shifted hard with a jolt then came to a stop! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GO!" Yelled Chad! Funny how Chad was still getting into the race for someone who was so against it. The brake was stuck. Monty had to hot it hard with his foot before it loosened then he shifted and ginned it down the street to catch up to the other racers! Valve slapped Chad across the back saying "He's got some nerve, I'll give I'm that." Chad's brows lowered as he peeled the man's hand off of him. "Come on Monty! You can do this!" "Really think so?" Asked a female. Chad's eyes widened as he turned and looked to find Mollie! "Mollie! You made it!" HE exclaimed. She nodded answering "I couldn't miss this after you told me what he bet. That car is shit.." She complained.

Chad sighed and agreed with that comment. Monty caught up to the other races, back of the pack. One of the racers swerved to hit Monty, Monty braked it, making that driver hit another driver, taking out two racers of the race! That was close! Monty hit it hard and the wheel jammed! He couldn't make the coming turn if he didn't get it unstuck and in a hurry! "Come on! COME ON!" HE growled as he tried to unstuck it! He decided to use the car a few feet ahead as a rail to make the turn. It was not ideal, and a sort of dirty move, but this was street racing too. The turn came and Monty hit the side of the car ahead. It worked barely. It un-jammed in the hard and tightened corner! Gunning it, He moved two positions! He could do it, he could win! He was GOING to win!.

The cars came down the straight a way! Monty was passing them barely! If one tried to hit him, he'd hit the brakes and sling shot around! **BAM!** The car in front blew their engine! The remaining racers were coming to the finish line. Chad and Mollie's eyes widened! "Oh my god.." Said Mollie. "He could do it! He could actually win!" She shouted! Valve looked down at Ryan who was watching the race with binoculars. "Give me those!" He growled and snatched them up! What he saw was a car, falling apart and a young man driving it like his life depended on it. "WHAT!? HOW!?" Valve snapped in shock! Chad smiled answering "Because that's how a McQueen races! GO MONTY!" He cheered! Monty was in third! Second went to ram into him, but Monty pulled that same sling shot brake move and shot around him, taking second.

First saw the repeated move Monty was playing and wouldn't fall for it. First place swerved as if he would hit Monty's driver side as Monty gained up speed. When Monty hit the breaks, instead of swerving to the side, the other driver hit the brakes to and then **BAM!** Right into the side of Monty's ride! Duct tape loosed, glass shattered, black liquid began leaking from the underbelly of the car. "Oh no!" Shouted Mollie. The car was falling apart with Monty pushing it hard! Monty looked into the dash to see that red line and remembered what Chad said.

_...Chad leaned in and said. "Don't red line it.. This car can't handle anything too rough Mon." ..._

So Monty eased up. The first place racer laughed as he glanced back seeing Monty back down. "HA! That's what I thought!" SLAM! The driver hit into a wall of tires and hay bales! Monty passed him at a medium speed, crossing the finish line in FIRST POSITION! Mollie jumped with excitement and yelled "THAT"S WHY YOU WATCH THE ROAD FOOL!" Valve's jaw dropped! "But.. HOW!? HE just.. THAT CAR!? I don't understand!" HE shouted and griped in confusion. Chad smiled proudly as he crossed his arms and said. "Looks like you loose Sir. I'll just be keeping the car at my shop, thank you."

He and Mollie rushed over to Monty in the car that once stopped. Steam leaked from the hood and a popping gurgling sound from the engine. It was a dead car for sure now. Chad ran up saying "SEE! What I tell you? Lucky number seven huh!?" Monty got out and tried shutting the door, but it wouldn't shut. At first Monty was super excited! Had the BIGGEST smile on his face, but something changed as he looked to his brother and replied firmly, almost threatening "Don't ever underestimate me again." Then walked off. "Where are you going?" Asked Mollie. Monty just walked off with a few cheering new found fans. Leaving Mollie and Chad a bit confused and unsure what to do next...


	7. Leaving some things behind

Monty did return to Fast Track Academy. The betrayal of Carl only gave him a drive. Between that and Valve, Monty was more determined than ever before. Graduation was coming up, and while Monty didn't have his name tied down to some big fancy sponsor yet, he wasn't giving up on his dreams. He just wasn't going to let anyone get in his way this time. He did help save his brother's shop. Chad was thankful, but Monty was different after that. For one thing, which may have been more of a pro, Monty began working at the shop better.

Improved his style of working and actually being useful, helpful, productive. If the kid wasn't working, he was spending every spare second of his time studying and practicing alone on the track of the academy. Monty was going to become an even better racer. He began watching every single race of past and present piston cup champion races, he studied every move he could understand. Monty read books about everything there was to know about racing. He was beginning to get noticed to. Not just by other students, but teachers were talking about him and how much he had improved! He even got the nickname Lightning by his fellow class mates.

Minty walked by Monty's room and stopped when she saw boxes all packed up. "Mon?.." She asked and walked in. "What are you doing?" She asked. Monty tossed in some checkered flags into the box and a few old trophies from go kart races from back when he was a kid. He looked to his mother answering "I'm moving out Mom.. I've lived here long enough." Minty frowned a bit and watched Monty throw in some extra jeans. "Not taking that much.." Minty pointed out.

Monty sighed and looked at his Mother. " I don't need much. I plan on being on the road a lot anyway." He explained. "Well... Where are you moving to son?" She asked softly. Monty threw in a few shirts and a pair of sneakers before answering. "Just the dorm room for now. Just until I actually graduate. It's not far Mom." "Well, why move out than? You could just stay here Monty.." "I'm moving out Mom. You can't change my mind." Monty growled then took the box with him to his car. He said a short goodbye to his Mother, brother and sister then left. Trying to begin a new life for himself, by himself, alone.

As Monty walked through the academy dorms, he could hear the other students whispering all about him and how Carl did him wrong. How Carl was off racing and becoming a big named superstar while Monty was left here at the academy with nothing. Monty rolled his eyes as he entered his assigned dorm room. No room mate. A perk to being the coaches new found favorite and top young student, well senior student really. Monty was looked up to by the younger students.

The new freshmen wanted to be him, the girls wanted to date him, the other racers his age wanted to befriend him. The window light shined bright in his dorm. He wasn't going to be able to sleep like that. It was just the light from a lamp outside, but it was just that bright. Monty took the checkered flags he brought along and ripped them a but to make them fit better and hung them up as curtains. He heard a knock behind at the door. "Just a sec!" He called then walked over to find a few younger racing students outside his room.

"Can I help you?" He asked. One spoke up answering "Um.. We were wondering if we could come out early morning and watch you practice run? Sense you do every morning.. We just thought we'd ask first Mr. Lightning." Monty snickered and shrugged answering "Sure. But I get up early. And no mister.. Just uh.. Just Lightning is fine." He shut the door on them and that was it. He had some unpacking to do...

Monty lay in bed that night. Thinking of Carl.. How Carl was off racing for a real sponsor and he wasn't. That is what drove Monty out onto that track every morning of everyday. He quickly began catching the eyes of more and more students, teachers, present racers of that day even! And a few times a few scouts even. Monty was doing well keeping to himself and worrying and caring only for himself. Putting himself first seemed to be working out for the better. Just like Carl had done.

One morning, as Monty was finishing up his laps for the morning, Coach approached him. "McQueen." He greeted. "Good morning for a race isn't it?" He asked. Monty nodded answering "Yes sir." "Monty, you are the top student here and my personal favorite." He complimented. Monty rolled his eyes, but thanked the man anyway. "I'd like to sign you off to this team I met with about a week ago. You graduate anyway this weekend.. It's no sponsorship.. You won't be a sponsored racer, but it's racing and it pays. It's the next step in a lot of young racers careers." He explained.

Monty sighed. This was not what he had in mind. This was not what he wanted, but it would get him into some real race events. No more street races and school and he did get paid which was a huge plus. Monty nodded replying. "Sure, I'll take it.." "Great! I'll take you out tonight with me to their training facility to meet your new coach and new team mates." Monty just nodded, but he didn't look all too thrilled about the job. "Have all your stuff packed and ready to go. They'll want you moved to their own dorms there." Monty nodded and headed to his room to pack..

So Monty's former coach took him to the new place. Another academy just an hour out of Small Town Texas. "This is it McQueen." Coach said as they stood outside the building. Another man came out and greeted them both happily! "Hey there! Name's Liam. Lightning McQueen right? Your Coach here said that's what your friends been callin you." He said as he shook Monty's hand. Monty nodded answering "Yes sir." Coach then introduced, "Monty, this is your new coach and boss. Liam will take excellent care of you." "Sure will!" Said Liam with a friendly smile.

Monty smiled a little bit then asked "Do I get my own room?" Liam chuckled answering "Well of course you do! Come, I'll show you around and get you settled in. Tomorrow I'll take you to the track and introduce you to the boys. Coach there talked you up real good _Lightning_." Monty looked at his former coach and smiled thanking him. He nodded and wished Monty the best of luck before parting ways for good...

"So this is the gym, indoor track for running. Gotta keep my guys fit. Now in this team, we all do our parts. Everyone gets their own assigned chores, everyone has a schedule, everyone has a part and a place on the team. Unless you get noticed by some fancy sponsor like Dinico or somethin." Liam began to laugh and slapped Monty on the back kind of painfully! "But don't you worry! None of my racers have ever left me!" The man assured. Monty looked upset as he asked, "Wait?.. Never?" Liam shook his head then continued to tour of the place. Showing Monty the cafeteria, way to the race track outside, the large theater, showers and restrooms, then to his room.

"Alright, this is you." Said Liam. Monty opened the door to see the smallest little square shaped room with a bunk bed against the wall. "I thought I got my own room." Monty stated. Liam nodded and explained "You do. We just got bunk beds still from back when we use to assign room mates. Get some rest kid. Tomorrow I'll get you a number, i-d and a schedule and get you started out on the track. You got a car?" The man asked. Monty nodded answering "An old racing vette." "Good. Bring it. You can start with it until I get you an official stock car." Liam then shut the door. Then POP! The light went out. Monty sighed muttering "Great.. I got the president's suite." to himself.

Monty stepped out and went back down to the main hall to use the phone. He felt a little lonely honestly. It could be nice to hear a familiar voice. He picked up the phone and dialed in Mollie's number. There was no guarantee she would even answer this late. The phone rang a few times and Monty played with the chord while he waited.

_Hello?_

"Hey, it's.. It's me."

_Hey superstar! Been a week or so huh?_

"Yeah.. Yeah it has."

_So? How is the new job? Your Mom told me about it._

"I haven't really started yet.. Just got in my room tonight."

_I should come down and visit you._

"There is a spare bed."

_Ha! I miss your crazy ass._

"I've missed you to."

_Great! So I'll come down and see you once you've settled in. Deal?_

"Sounds good to me. I can't wait."

_Great. I am proud of you by the way._

"Thanks Mollie. Well.. I better go.. I'm.. Pretty tired."

_Yeah, get some rest there superstar. I could use the rest myself._

"Alright. Night Mollie."

_Night Monty._

Monty hung up and sighed. It was a little scary being all alone. But that was not going to stop him. He had to become tne greatest racer of all time...

So the next morning, Monty went up to the main office of this place to get his I-d and schedule before heading to the track to meet the team. The woman at the desk handed him a clip board and said "Just fi this out.. I'll also need to see yoir drivers and racing license." Monty nodded and handed her his drivers then explained "Sensw I haven't _technically _graduated yet, I don't have the racing license yet." The woman nodded and assured it was fine. "Just when you get it, bring it by so I scan it in. Go ahead and fill those papers out. What's your name? I can go ahead and get your schedule up." "Mm.." He paused.

"Lightning.. Lightning McQueen." The woman raised a brow asking "Lightning? That the name you really wanna go by?" She asked. Mostly because the license didn't match that. Monty nodded answering "Yes Mam.. Lightning... That's what my class mates called me back home sense I'm just _that_ fast, so.. Lightning it is.." The woman smiled and typed it in then motioned for Lightning to take a seat and fill out the paperwork. This was the moment that he became Lightning McQueen to the racing world. It had a nice ring to it. Lightning. Lightning McQueen. The woman handed Lightning his new I-d and schedule, then pointed him in the direction of the track.

Lightning walked out to see his new Coach Liam standing by the side of the track with the team. They didn't exactly looked all too thrilled to see Lightning. Liam saw Lightning and smiled greeting "Morning Lightning." One of the team mates snickered hearing such a name. "Come here," Said Liam. "Let me introduce you to the guys here." He pulled Lightning close and Lightning just nervously smiled. "Guys, Lightning McQueen, McQueen the team." That was a vague introduction.. Thought Lightning. "Alright, everyone play nice out there with the new guy. You'll need a number and where is that car of yours?" Asked Liam.

Lightning's eyes widened as he answered. "Just around front.." "Go grab it and get back here so I can get that number for you." One team mate snickered rudely and joked "He looks like a zero to me." Lightning glared a bit then asked his coach, "Can I have number seven? That.. That seems to be my lucky number." Thinking back to that race to win Robert's car back. "No." Answered Liam. Lightning felt a little embarrassed, but asked "Okay, then how about thirteen? Everyone thinks that's an unlucky number, but I'm the type of racer who can make his own luck." Lightning said with a smile. Once again, Liam said "No." "Okay, how about twenty five? That's an odd number.. But I'm okay with being an.. Odd.. guy.." That made a few of his new team mates chuckle and snicker.

Again, Coach Liam answered with a "No." This was ridiculous. "Eleven?" Asked Lightning. "No." "Thirty three?" "No." Liam said. Lightning's jaw dropped. "How am I suppose to pick a number if you're just going to keep saying no?" He whined. Liam sighed then put down the clip board and explained. "Because you don't get to pick your number Lightning. You get assigned with whatever number the team has." "Oh." Lightning replied, feeling a little stupid there. The other team mate racers laughed. One said "He has no clue." "Wiley, stop." Scolded Coach Liam. "You're going to be ninety five. Get your car over and I'll slap on the decal. Should have your official stock car by morning for you though." "WHAT!?" Lightning yelped! "That, that's a terrible number! Who would want to be number ninety five!?" He whined.

Wiley chuckled and spoke up saying "Sounds perfect to me. Looks like he'll always be a nickel short of a dollar." Lightning glared at Wiley and already knew this guy was NOT a friend. And thinking back to what Carl had done to him, Lightning was fine with having zero friends anyway. Another team mate walked up to Lightning and with a soft tone exclaimed "Let's just hope you do better than the last guy who wore that number on our team." Lightning raised a brow and asked. "Well what happened to him?" The man sighed answering "Well... Right now he's up in that big wrecking yard in the sky.." "He.. He is?" Lightning asked nervously.

That only made the other guys chuckle and snicker again. Lightning couldn't let that get to him. "Wiley! Cut it out! Go get your temp car kid." Ordered Coach. Lightning nodded and walked away, but could hear his new team still cackling away. They were just picking on the new guy really. "Alright.." Lighting said to himself. "If ninety five is the number they are going to give me, then that's the number I'll make famous." He assured himself. He was going to show them. He was going to show them all.


	8. Ask permission

Lightning lay in bed bouncing a small red ball against the wall. Thud.. Thud.. Thud... Thud._ Knock, knock, knock._ On his dorm as he threw the ball again. It hit him in the face with a THUD. "Ow." Lightning got uo and opened the door to smile finding Mollie. "Hey!.. You actually came?" he asked. Mollie walked in with a snicker. "Well ofcorse. I was missing my boyfriend you know." Lightning shut the door and watched Mollie look around, checking out the room. "It's nice." She complimented. Lightning shrugged answering "It is, but.. I still haven't broke in the bed yet." He toyed.

Mollie raised a brow then scolded ass she tosse "That sounds like your cheating. And you wouldn't chest on me. If ya did, I'd just run and tell my dad." Lightning chuckled at that and watched Mollie continue to look around. "So how is the team?" She asked. Lightning shrugged."Their okay.. No one likes me much.. I got my official stock car the other day.. But they gave me the number ninety five... It's a shitty number." He complained. "I'm proud of you Monty. You've done great for yourself." Mollie replied. Lightning smiled and walked up, circling his girl and moving closely behind Mollie. Pushing her hair over to one side, he kissed her neck saying. "You know.. You've kind of been off the grid on me lately.."

Mollie sighed and nodded. "I know.. I'm sorry I didn't come over sooner." She apologized. "Well do you think that was appropriate?" he asked then licked the back side of her neck. It was clear to her what he was doing. She smiled slightly answering "No." "No what?" Lightning asked in a husky and deep voice. "I've taught you better than that." He reminded. Mollie only smiled a little bit more and corrected herself. "No sir. I shouldn't have kept you waiting so long." "That's right.. Are you going to keep me waiting like that again?" asked Lightning.

Mollie shook her head answering "No sir." "That's better..." He replied and kissed the back of neck softly, hisbhand gripping her ass cheek. Sending a shiver down Mollie's spine. "You know, I haven't forgot about you disobeying me the _last time _we fooled around." Mollie raised a brow and asked "What are you talking about?" But she knew EXACTLY what he was talking about.

"Oh ho ho...You know what I'm talking about. You came without asking permission." He reminded. Mollie snickered with a proud smile almost. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and yanked Mollie around, forcing her to face him. "Strip completely then kneel near the bed while I lock the door. I am going to punish you properly." He ordered. Mollie nodded with a "Yes sir." When Lightning released her, Mollie walked to the bed, stripped slowly as he watched then turned and staring at Lightning, she kneeled down onto her knees. Lightning smiled happily then walked over and locked the door. His urges growing in his pants as he thought of the things to come. As Lightning approached he could see the juices running down Mollie's thighs and that made him proud.

"My, my.." he said. "You are a little slut, aren't you?" He stood in front of her and looked down with a smile, his hands on his hips. The way Mollie looked up at him only turned him in more. Making his member grow and bulge out. "You are far to excited for your punishment today babe." He added with an excited smile on his face really too. Then Mollie smiled saying "You should see what I brought in my bag." Lightning's brows raised as he turned and glanced at the back pack purse.

Back at Mollie, Lightning smiled replying "Well, well.. You came prepared.. Didn't you?" He asked. Mollie didn't answer. Just smiled and watched as Lightning headed to the bag and opened it up. Putting his hand inside he glanced at Mollie again with a surprised look then pulled out the following, Butt plugs and a small wooden paddle. Lightning snickers a bit at the items and takes them to the bed. He sets them down on it behind Mollie. He positions himself in front of her and begins to undo his belt.

His jeans fall to the floor and his member stands between them. "Open." He orders his girl. Mollie slowly opens her mouth and before she even has the chance to think, his member filled her entire mouth. Lightning looked down and ordered "Suck." As if Mollie was helpless and didn't know what to do next. He didn't need to tell her to, she loved taking his member and sucking every drop out of her boyfriend. She loved his taste and would happily swallow every morsel.

Mollie licked up and down his length, kissing the tip, sucking all the way until her nose reached his pelvis. She continued to lick, kiss, and suck with a hunger. And she knew Lightning was close as he moaned in a low growl like. Lightning's hands played in her hair and he pulled her hair.Making her move back and fourth how he pleased. He was extremely close, his moaning deeper, louder.

So he pulled her back and away by her hair. Making her lips pop as she released his member. She tried to move forward to continue suckling away, but Lightning stopped her with a gentle yank of her hair and a chuckle. "You like that member?" He asked. Mollie nodded gently which only made Lightning smile a little more proudly.

"Good girl. That's enough for now though." Lightning said. "Stand up." And he helped Mollie up, pulling her up by one of her arms. Mollie stood face to face of her boyfriend and leaned in to kiss him. He kindly accepted the kiss and their tongues rolled together. Lightning was the one to pull away early and ordered "Bend over the side of the bed." Mollie stared into his blue eyes for a moment before turning around and laying her torse over the bed.

Making her ass lift up in the air toward Lightning and his ready member. Being a pleasing and giving girl, Mollie wiggled her ass a little. She knew Lightning loved it. He snickered a bit as he stared at her ass. His hand gently rubbed her left cheek. "Stay still." He ordered. "Think I'll warm you up a little first." Mollie only wriggled her ass more hearing that and said. "I was really hoping you would say that _sir_."

Lightning smiled and that only made him more excited. His member twitched at that as he replied with a swift swatt to Mollie's ass! Mollie let out a moan, letting Lightning know she enjoyed that. So Lightning leaned over her body, caressing her sides, his member against her ass, then rubbing her wet and juicy hole. "Would you like me to spank you again?" he asked in a low tone. It made Mollie melt! "Mmmhmmm...More please sir.." She asked in this cute little sexy way.

Lightning kissed her shoulder then stood back up. **SLAP!** His hand across her ass! Mollie only moaned for him with pleasure. "How many more times?" He asked. With slight pause, Mollie looked back answering "Ten." "Ten? you think you can take ten more?" Lightning was shocked. Mollie nodded and wriggled her ass at him. "Can you?" She teased. Lightning reared back and hesitated, "Count them and I will." he said. Mollie agreed happily and counted with each slap. "One... Two!... Th-th... Three... OW,FOUR!" She yelped! Lightning paused and asked her if she wanted to continue.

Mollie nodded with a whimper. So on Lightning went. "Five... SIX... Seven! Ouch!... Ei-ei... Eight.. Nnnn...nn..nnine..." Nine down and Lightning paused again. **SLAP! **"TEN!!!" Mollie cried out! Lightning smiled saying "You took that really well baby.. How many hits can you take with the paddle?" Mollie panted a little. "Um... Six.. Sixteen.." She answered. Lightning's brows raised as he asked. "Sixteen? Are.. Are you sure you can handle sixteen swats with the paddle?" "Yes.. Yes sir, I can take it.. Please..." She begs softly.

Lightning absolutely loved it to! He took the paddle and rubbed it across her ass cheeks, one side then the other slowly. "Count them again." He ordered. Mollie nodded and with that, "One!... Two!... Three-Fuck!" She cried out quick. "Four!... Five!... Fucking Shit Six!" She yelled loudly then pushed her face into the bed, biting the blankets. "Seven!" She muffled. She lifted her head up with a gasp! "Eight!..."...

"S... Six.. Sixteen.." Mollie whined softly as the spankings came to an end for now. Her ass was bright red, stinging. "Thank me." Lightning ordered. Mollie panted a little then said. "Th.. Thank you... Sir..." Just barely as she groaned a little from the pain. Lightning petted her red cheeks gently as he praised. "You did so well Mollie.." She loved receiving his praise. One of his hands rubbed down and over her wet area. So wet and she was so ready for him. Lightning stuck one finger inside her. It made Mollie squirm and whimper as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Would you like to be fucked already?" Lightning asked. Mollie whimpered a "Y-yes.. S-sir.." Lightning pulled away and took one of the butt plugs. He looked in her bag again and found lube. He lubed up the plug then pushed it agaisnt the hole in her ass. Mollie moaned a bit thinking of what was coming. "Stay still." Lightning ordered then pushed the plug inside her until it popped in place**.** "Ooooohhh Monty..." She moaned with pleasure. Lightning loved that. She was calling his name already. "Get up on the bed. All fours." Lightning orders next.

So Mollie did as he asked and Lightning crawled up behind her after grabbing protection. He opened it and slipped it on then pressed the tip of his member against her wet and tightly pulsing area. "You have to beg." He warned. Mollie just wanted him to fuckher already! "Yes sir." She answered. "Please sir.. Please sir fuck me now! I, I, I want your member inside me now! I want you im my hole now!.. Please sir!" She begged as ordered.

"Sir please.. I want you to fuck me like you,OH-"-Fine." Lightning interrupted as he shoved his member inside her area. "Sense you seem to need it so much.. But you ASK permission to cum this time baby. Or the consequences will be severe. Understand?" He asked firmly. Mollie nodded answering "Yes sir." "So what will you do when you are close to cumming?" "I will ask for permission.. I will ask if I can cum sir." She answered.

Lightning smiled and praised. "Good girl." His hand brushed through her hair gently. Mollie only wiggled her ass a little to feel his member's fullness against the plug and her inside her. "Please fuck mw sir..." She begs again. So Lightning starts slow. The plug pressuring her spot perfectly and making that climax come on without actually happening. "Oooohhh Monty..." She moaned.

Then Lightning began fucking her hard! The only way he really knows how! "You like that slut?" He asked. **SLAP! **right across her already bruised ass cheek! "God!" Mollie yelped! Lightning held her hips very tightly, almost painfully as he fucked her hard! Her juices and the lubed protection making a slurping slapping sound between his thrusting! "Fuck!!!!... Yes Monty! Oh fuck yes baby!" Mollie growled in pure pleasure as her entire body was violently hammered by him. Lightning leaned over her and grabbed her breasts. Holding tightly one in each hand as he fucked his girl hard and senslessly. "Oh! Oh!.. Monty I'm close!" Mollie warned with panic!

Lightning sat up again and slowed his speed. "Ask!" he ordered! **SLAP!** "Ow!... PLEASE! PLEASE MAY I CUM SIR!!!" Mollie yelped out LOUDLY! Lightning slowed answering "Only of you cum with me... Can you do that slut?" Mollie nodded answering "Yes! Yes sir.. I'll, I'll cum with you.. Please! LET ME CUM SOON!" she begged. Lightning loved teasing and pleasing. He reached around and three fingers of his began rubbing her clit like a mad man! "Oh Monty!.. Stop! I... I can't hold it!" Mollie shouted! Lightning thrusted harder and said "I'm about to cum..." Slapping his pelvis into her ass hard! Fucking her as if he was trying to murder her hole! "Please cum! Please cum sir! I.. Monty! I!... I can't hold it!" She whined VERY loudly!!!

Lightning thrusted only a few more times before saying. "Cum then slut! Cum now!" He ordered! Mollie instantly came! Her head snapped back! So Lightning moved his hands to her hair! He pulled back like a reign! He slammed deeply into her and they came together!!!! After regaining themselves, Lightning slips out.. Mollie's juices slide down her area and onto the bed. The protection over Lightning's member is FILLED with hia fluids. Mollie feels Lightning grab hold of the plug and ask "Would you like this out?" Mollie nods and so with a slow pull then a **POP. **

The plug is removed. Immediately, Mollie drops on the bed. She is completely exhausted and very sore!!! "I won't be able to sit for days Monty.." She whines. She actually sounded like she was in some pretty serious pain. Lightning stands up and throws out the protection, cleans himself up then puts his pants back on. He walks back over to Mollie who still is oj the bed naked. He smiles and leans down. "Love you." He says. Mollie only smiles as she is just speachless after all of that! Lightning kisses her lips and praises. "You were an extremely good girl babe...Next time, I'm going to reward you." Mollie rolles her eyes with such a grin though in that face of hers. She was going to need a lot of rest before the _next time._...


	9. Lightning strikes hard!

"Alright boys! Time for some real racing laps!" Shouted coach. Lightning stood next to his teamand asked "Haven't we been running real laps?" The other team mates snickered at Lightning. WIley spoke up saying "You ain't seen nothin yet _Lightning_. We have to start training more for the team races." "Oh.." Lightning felt a little embarrassed there. One of his new team mates, Gavin, assured "It's okay.. It's not really that bif og a deal to anyone anyway." "Well, why not?" Lightning asked. WIley rolled his eyes rudely. Gavin answered. "Team hasn't won in years. Sense before I was even on the team." "What?" "Been twelve long years." Said Coach.

Wiley sighed, Gavin and Julio frowned. James, another team racer spoke up saying "So we don't expect much from you there Monty or um.. Lightning? Weird name." He said. That made Lightning feel really bad. He wasn't going to like being on this team much he figured. So training began for the coming race for the young racers. As they all practiced together, Lightning kept himself in the rear to learn who was what type of racer and to learn his place. He just wasn't feeling it. It wasn't exactly his dream to be on a big losing team as a starting racer. It just wasn't fair. The five young men lined up for ractice lap runs. Coach had all thier radios connected on one station with his to be able to communicate.

"Alright boys.. James, you're our star. I want you leading out hard." "Yes sir." Said James. Coach then spoke to Gavin and Julio, "You two keep on the sides behind James. I want you two to try and pass James same time. James, your goal is to keep first position for three laps even." "Odd..." Said Lightning "What?" Asked Coach. "You questioning my techniques kid?" Wiley chuckled at Lightning. Lightning quickly answered. "No, no, ofcorse not coach." "Good. Wiley, you keep in the back and attempt to slingshot around all three the others. Any questions?" Asked coach.

No one answered so "Good! Watch for the flag boys." "Wait, what about me Coach?" Asked Lightning. Coach sighed and looked at the clip board he had next to him. It just had information on each racer's strengths and weaknesses. "You just keep up with the team McQueen. Just do what makes you feel comfortable. No need to overshot it today and hurt yourself." Lightning's brows lowered. He wanted to race! Not idle in the back!

"Alright... GO!" SHouted Coach as the flag dropped. The four ahead of Lighting bolted ahead fast! "Gosh thier fast!" Said Lightning! WIley laughed asking "Too quick for you Lightning?" A few others laughed along with him and at Lightning. Lightning hated this. He just hated being a part of a team. Lightning kept in the rear of the pack. Watching Wiley, James, Gavin and Julio ahead of him race. Really, Lightning was absoloutly miserable. At least this was bringing income...

Lightning dropped onto his bed, face first. He was exhausted after laps in cars, then laps around the gym that coach had the team run. He rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. He thought of only the negetive side to this job. He wasn't even doing anything. "Stay in the back..." He griped. "I'm a racer.. Not some track car..." He growled. "Do what your comfortable with.." He mocked. Thinking of Carl out racing in the nation league only made Lightning angry and feel a liitle stuck. He was never going anywhere at this rate...

Every morning, Lightning got out there before the other racers. Taking a few laps out alone. He'd be ready and in the gym on the treadmill as the others began coming in to train. It surprised Wiley and the rest if the team to. Just the new guy was a little more into this then them even. Lightning put that first paycheck into his vette. Rebuilding it into a brand new chevy custom stock car.

He put just about every paycheck into that car. Replcaing the bidy, but by bit. Welding some parts on himself. He had some help from the only person that he really trusted. Mollie. Mollie helped Lightning replacing the engine and the carriage and the new frame. The two of them really rebuilt the old chevy from the ground up to the point that Lightning's boss and coach let Lightning start using it instead of the stock cars they had!

Every morning practice, gym, and doing his part. Mondays, bathroom cleaning duty. And Lightning scrubbed every single inch of those bathrooms clean! Needless to say, his Coach was impressed. Tuesdays, Lightning had track duty. Which meant he just had to re stock the the track and garage parts. Wednesdays, locker rooms and kitchens, thursdays, wash the cars. He made sure they were spotless. Lightning had soome sort of confidence reboot.

At training for the coming race, Lightning had enough of being in the rear and being comfortable. It was time to show his team he was someone! Lightning worked hard. His team soon realized they had nothing on Lightning McQueen! When they zigged, he zagged. When they wouldn't let him pass, Lightning outsmartred them all. When they pressed up from behind and tried crowding Lightning, he just gunned it and left them in the dust! With another days end, Lightning parked his car out in the garage. James followed and once Lightning got out the car asked "What you put into that thing?"

He went to reach for the hood snaps, but Lightning stopped him by pressing his hand on the hood of the car. "Um.. That's.. For me and Coach only.. Sorry James." Lightning apologized. Mollie walked in and leaned against one of the walls. "Hey there superstar." She greeted. James and Lightning turned and looked at her. "Whose that?..." Asked James. Lightning smiled answering. "That is my girlfriend, Mollie. Mollie, that's James. One of my team mates."

James nodded then said "Should bring her to the first race. I mean.. Not likely we'll win, but.. She could be our support." Mollie nodded answering "Oh I'd love to see Monty's first big race." "Monty?" Asked James. Lightning sighed and explained "Yeah, my.. Birth name. No one calls me that anymore." Mollie crossed her arms correcting "No one calls you that period." Lightning glared at her. James took that at his time to leave.

Once James was gone, Mollie walked up to Lightning and the car. "She sure looks good." she complimented. Lightning looked Mollie up and down replying "She sure does.." Mollie snickered and asked "So what's next?" Lightning shrugged answering "Just slapping the new number on. Well, new stickers anyways." "So what's with the funny nick name _Lightning_?" Mollie asked her guy. Lightning sighed and snapped "It's just a nickname. Besides, I think you and I have other business to discuss." Lightning then took his belt off and locked up the garage.

Mollie stood very still as Lightning approached her with his belt. "What you plan to do with that there?.." Mollie asked seductively. Lightning smiled down at her answering "Take off your clothes." Mollie smiled and took a off the top first. She had on a sexy silk black bra. She undid her jeans and slowly slid them down. She stepped out of them and pushed them aside. Lightning stared at her and said "That's enough for now.." He came closer, kissing her shoulder. His breath sending shivers down her body. "You ready to be rewarded?" he asked.

Mollie nodded with a moan. "Mmmmm... Yes sir.." Lightning kissed her shoulder once more then ribbed the belt over her ass. She had sexy little neon green panties that the bottom of her ass cheeks tightly shown. He licked her neck and nibbled her ear. "Bend over the hood." He ordered. Mollie slowly arched down. Laying her arms and chest onto the hood of the car and lifting her ass high. Lightning pushed her legs apart with his foot. "Nice.. Good girl." He complimented. Mollie licked her lips and begged "Will you please spank me sir.."

He rubbed the belt over her ass and asked "Is that what you want for your reward? I had other ideas.." His other hand rubbed between her legs. Pushing her panties up into the entrance of her area. Mollie lay her head down on the hood and moaned quietly. "I want a good spanking first sir.." She replied. Lightning reared back and **_SLAP!_**

"Ow!" Mollie yelped! Lightning leaned over her asking "That good enough? Or more?" "More sir.. More please.. I'm yours to use sir." Lightning loved this woman. Her willingness and body was sexier than anything else he had ever had. Lightning reared back again and **_SLAP! _**"OH YES! That's the spot!..." Mollie yelped.

**_SLAP! SLAP! _**"FFFFUUUCCCKKK..." She whined and panted. Moving her stinging ass a little. "Had enough?" Lightning asked. Mollie nodded then asked. "Will you fuck me with your member?" "Soon babe." Lightning assured. He pulled Mollie up and forced her to stand facing him. He kissed her in hungry lust. Making out, their tongues rolling like waves.

"Mmmm..." Mollie moaned and her hand gripped Lightning's crotch. He moaned back into her mouth then lifted her up and onto the roof of the car. "Woah!... Kind of hard to reach me from up here... ain't it?" She asked as she looked down at him. Lightning shook his head and took her panties off.

His face lined up between her legs. "Not for what I have in mine." He said. He spread her legs and pulled her ass to the edge. With one last devious gaze, he leaned and began licking her clit. "Ooohh Monty... Lightning... Lightning McQueen!..." She cried. That only made Lightning more excited. He lapped her clit up and sucked gently. Blowing slowly a cool breeze into her area.

He stuck his tongue inside her wet hole. She tasted sweet. Perfect. He loved the taste of his girlfriend. He began sucking and pushing his tongue as deep as possible into her hole. It made Mollie moan louder and louder. "May I cum sir!" She asked. Lightning pulled away to answer "Yes babe..." He sucked her clit and pushed a finger inside her.

That made Mollie fall flat onto the roof! She moaned and squirmed at his touch. "Oh Lightning!... I'm close!" She warned. Lightning thrusted his hand faster and faster, sucking and licking her clit and juices. "Yes!.. Yes! Oh here.. Here it cums! I'm CUMMING!" her insides tightened! Lightning didn't stop fingering her and licking her juices. "Awe!!! Awe yes! Yes!" She cried as she slowly came down from that amazing orgasm!

Lightning helped her down and gave her her panties. "What about you?" She asked as she pantes breathlessly. Lightning smiles and took out his member saying. "On your knees. Now." He ordered. Mollie happily knelt down and instantly his member was in her mouth.

Lightning snapped his head back and closed his eyes as Mollie went to work on him. Sucking him and twirling her tongue in the most amazing ways! Lightning grabbed her head and forced her to take him completely and deep into her throat. "Fuck.. Here I cum!" He shouted! Spurts shot into her mouth and some down her throat.

Mollie waited patiently for her man to be done as she knew this next part was one of Lightning's favorites. He finally finished and as he looked down at her, his entire rod in her mouth, he spoke in a husky and deepened voice and ordered "Swallow."...

The bus pulled up to the track. The team of racers got out and Coach met up with them with his clipboard. "Alright boys. Here, each of you take a pass. For those of you who don't know, you scan it at the gates to get into your set garage and to get in the track pits. Don't lose these." James, Gavin, Wiley, Julio and Lightning all stepped out and Lightning felt so excited. His first official team race. Which... Though wasn't the big leagues, it was a step up. "Lightning!" Called James. Lightning snapped out of his little fantasy. "Yeah?" "Come on. Gotta keep up with the team man." he replied. Lightning nodded and quickly followed.

As they walked, Gavin nudged Lightning and gave him a few tips and warnings. "Hey.. Don't worry about your first race. Just take it at a pace. The other team is really good. They are a little mean and sneaky. Your new.. Best to keep your distance.. You are good..Just. New to this.." Lightning didn't like the sound of that. It made him a little nervous now.

Then coach spoke up. "Everyone meet up at James' pits in ten. I want to go over the road map." "What road map?.. It's just a circle track.." Lightning muttered. The other guys looked at Lightning like he was stupid, which didn't help his confidence. The team split up, Lightning headed to his pits and readied his car. His souped up, chevy custom stock car. 95.

So Lightning went and met up with his team as Coach said to. He walked over and stood next to Gavin. Their coach quickly explained the team they were going agaisnt and the plan on how to beat them. Though, no one on Lightning's team was expecting much out of todays race. "We've loaded every year to these guys... Theres no way we'll win.." Griped James. The other three strongly agreed. Then Lightning stepped forward saying "This year is going to be different guys. This other team hasn't seen anything like Lightning McQueen before."

He seemed proud and confident. The group laughed at that. Wiley slapped Lightning on the back saying "That's cause guys like you are usually behind them." Tjat only made the team laugh even harder! Lightning just glared at his team and let them cackle away. Coach cleared his throat and got his racers attention.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Lightning... I admire you really, but you should stick with the pack. Everyone is on this team for a reason and this is your first race with us. Let us show you how it's done. You all give it a good try okay? Let's win a race!" He shouted and tried to seem excited, but everyone was just expecting to lose again. Lightning was determined. You couldn't depend on his team to win. It was all on him amd he was going to show them.

"Good luck Superstar." Mollie exclaimed. Lightning turned to see her and smiled. "Hey! You really came out here?" He asked. Mollie walked over and grabbed his hands. "I wouldn't miss this for anything _Lightning_." That did make Lightning smile and feel good about this. "Thanks Mollie. Don't know what I'd do without you." Mollie rolled her eyes hearing that. "Your Mom and Chad are here to." She announced. Lightning's eyes widened. "Why?..." "Because they are your family and are being supportive. You know, like families do." She snarled.

Lightning's brows lowered. "I didn't.. I don't want to be known as Monty McQueen here." "Why not? That's who you really are." "No, I'm not! Monty was walked all over and betrayed by Carl! Monty was and will always be the small town failure of racing! That's just not who I am Mollie." Mollie's brows lowered. "Just go race... Jerk." She crossed her arms. Lightning didn't have time for this and quickly rushed out onto the track...

The race was ready to go, so Lightning started his ritual. He closed his eyes and breathed. "Okay... Speed...I am speed.. Faster than fast.. Quicker than quick..I am... I'm Lightning. I am.. And I'll show them.." He growled to himself.He was more determined that ever! The flag dropped! The engines roured! The cars shot off like bullets! And Lightning started in the back with his team."Go Monty!" Shouted Minty along side Chad and Mollie. Lightning did notice them, but pretended not to as he raced today.

Lightning stayed in the back of his team for some time, he watched Wiley try getting up ahead and passing the other team's racers multiple times. Having seen enough, Lightning decided it was every driver for himself and gunned it down the track! Lightning passed each of his own team mates first. Giving Wiley a little wink as he passed him and Wiley was shocked! Lightning got up and into the team ahead. Coach watched and was surprised as he cheered. "Way to go Lightning!" Lightning pushed through and began lapping the other team. That team was surprised just as much as everyone else!

Two silver race cars on the opposing team didn't like getting shown up by the new guy. They tried Squeezing Lightning out, but Lightning didn't budge. They tried pinning him, but Lightning sped up or would slow enough to stop them. The racers tried pushing him out of the race, but Lightning was just to determined today. Nothing was going to stop him from winning. The two racers tried their best to slow Lightning down even to help others on their own team catch up.

Pretty soon, these _twin _racers were learning Lightning's style of driving. When Lightning went right, they would go right. When Lightning tried passing on the inside, they'd cut him off. It was going to take a plan and some thinking agead to get rid of these two good racers. Lightning knew he had to divide them up. Divide and conquer.

So Lightning faked going at the wall ans when one went with him, Lightning hit the gas hot and darted away. That racer wasn't expecting that! When Lightning went inwards and the other car followed, Lightning blocked him quick! Cutting in front of him. This left Lightning with a good amount of space, so he GUNNED IT Lightning moved ahead and into first! Wiley didn't believe it! James and Gavin were in disbelief! Julio shocked and Coach was speachless!

Lightning overtook them all by two full laps! The checkered flag dropped, final lap! Lightning knew he had this in the bag! This was his win and as ge came off the final turn and into that final stretch, he came in hot and crossing the finish line! Taking first place in his first team race!

As the teams pulled off track. Lightning's team began celebrating while the other team began blaming each other for their first big loss! Wiley smiked saying "Wow! The last guy who wore that number never won a single race!" Lightning smiled proudly replying "Well say hello to your new 95." Julio came up and congratulated Lightning to saying "You're the real deal Lightning." "Gee, thanks Julio."

Coach came up, fully excited shouting "You just broke our twelve year losing streak to that team kid!!! I can't believe what I just saw out there!" Lightning smiled and laughed a little cocky like. "Thanks guys. Maybe now you won't be doubting me so much." Gavin snickered replying "Got that right."..

A man in the stands couldn't believe what he saw and stood up to get out the bulky phone from his pocket. "Yes sir. Yes. I think I just found the next big thing. Oh yeah! You're going to love this baby."...

Once things on track seemed to calm down. Lightning was approached by Wiley saying "Hey man, there's this sweet parry going down at the club tonight. The boys and I plan on going. Want to join? Get some drinks and check out the scenery if you know what I'm sayin." Lightning smiled and nodded answering "Yea, totally I..." he paused and just couldn't do it. He was ahead now and one bad night could set that all back.

He then frowned as he continued "You know... I can't.. I... I have other work and.. Stuff." Lightning turned and walked away a little upset with himself. Because it sounded fun to hang out with his team, but he didn't trust them. Especially Wiley and James. Lightning couldn't do it. Mollie began to run to him along with Minty, but Lightning saw them then avoided them. Mollie was worried for him. Lightning just didn't trust people like he use to. He wasn't happy anymore like he use to be...


	10. The piston Cup contract

Minty, Mollie and Chad walked around the crowd, the other racers, the coaches etc. To get to Lightning's garage. They walked in and found Lightning cleaning up his race car. Chad smiled and complimented "You did really good out there. And this car!? She's beautiful Mon." Lightning looked up at his family and girlfriend and just ignored them at first. "What's wrong?" Asked Chad. Mollie followed with "Yeah.. You should be celebrating!" Lightning sighed and looked at them finally answering "I can't... If I do something that sets me back.. I can't risk losing." "Losing? You won. You don't have another race for like two weeks." Chad reminded. Lightning just rolled his eyes. Minty stepped up and asked "What's going on honey? Aren't you happy?"

Lightning nodded answering. "Yea, I am. I'm racing aren't I?" Chad watched his brother and tried cheering him up saying "Well, I think it was smart not to go out with those other racers to party. But you should be happier." "I am, I won!" Lightning exclaimed with excitement! Minty giggled a little bit and said. "I am proud of you Monty." Lightning did love hearing that. He seemed to be cheered up a little bit now. Chad was happy to see that and said "Know what, I'm gonna grab us some celebratory drinks. Be right back ya'll." Chad left and Mollie grabbed Lightning's face, kissing him sweetly. "So happy for you. Big things must be coming your way superstar." She playfully teased. Lightning snickered hearing that. Though, he wouldn't mind celebrating with Mollie tonight alone.

Minty shook her head with a happy smile. She really was proud of her son. Coach knocked then came in saying "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lightning turned answering. "No sir." "GOOD! Lightning you were amazing out there! Broke our losing streak!" Coach exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the young man. "Glad I was right about you all along!" Lightning faked a laugh there. It really didn't seem like Coach had much of a liking to Lightning BEFORE this race and win. "Bringin in the bacon now aren't we! Tell ya, I don't know exactly what you did with this ride of yours, but it's workin for you. OH." He paused and looked over to see Lightning's mother. "Hello.. I'm Liam, Lightning's Coach and boss." He lent out his hand.

Minty shook the man's hand and introduced herself. "I'm Minty, Monty's mom." "Nice to meet you. You must be proud of this one. He's got what it takes to bring my team back up into the winner's circle." Minty smiled and nodded in agreement. "He sure is something special." She said. Lightning was feeling pretty proud of himself for sure!

Chad returned with drinks and set the six pack down and asked "Is that your coach?" Lightning nodded and Coach introduced himself to Chad next. Chad opened the drinks up and handed one to Liam, Minty, Mollie, and Lightning before grabbing one out for himself. "To Lightning McQueen!" Coach toasted! Chad followed saying "To that beast of a car! And the driver to." Lightning snickered at that. They drank just a little bit. They were having a good time. Mollie set her drink on the table and noticed in the box the drinks came in was a white paper in the bottom. She grabbed it out and asked "What's this?" It was a sticker of a shiny lightning bolt. "Oh." Said Chad. "A sticker? Someone must of slipped that in there or something." "Maybe it came with the beer." Added Minty.

Mollie looked to the plain red car with nothing but a 95 on the sides. "Here, let's make it official." She stuck the small sticker on the fender of the race car and pressed down to make sure it stuck. "NOW everyone knows this is Lightning McQueen's car." She joked. It was cute. It made them laugh a bit, but it was cool. "I like it! Suits it." Said Coach. Chad nodded in agreement. "A lightning bolt for the Lightning McQueen." Lightning bolt. hmm. Lightning looked at the car and that sounded like a better name than beast. "Bolt." "What?" Asked Coach. Lightning snickered and explained. "Bolt. I think that's what I'll call her. The bolt." "I LOVE IT!" Shouted coach. Chad laughed a bit saying. "SO what's next Lightning? You got a bolt. You just missing some thunder?"

Minty jumped in joking, "We get plenty of that when you boys have grandma's chillie." "MOM!" Snapped Lightning. Chad glared at their mother and scolded "Not cool Mom.. Not cool.." Coach finished laughing and then some track official knocked on the door. "Lightning McQueen?" He asked. Lightning raised his hand saying "That's me." The man walked over and lent out a phone. "It's for you." Lightning look at everyone in the room with a little confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone. "Hello?" The young kid answered.

_Is this Lightning McQueen, the world's fastest racing machine?!_

"Uuuhh..."

_Well you could be!_

"I'm sorry, whose this?"

_Names Harv. AND YOU BABY, are my superstar, my future champ! Tell me kid, what do you dream of? Money? Fans? Girls-no WOMEN. You want the big ka-ching right?_

"I.."

_OF COURSE YOU DO. Look, I was at the race and saw your big win, have been on the phone with my big boss and HE says to get you signed onto our company. It is a contract but that means real racing kid. I mean the big leagues here. It would mean no more team racing and you get more of the cash. I'm talking big interviews, magazines, cars, cash, parties, your name in lights! How's that sound?_

"Well.. It.. Sounds great, but I have a team that.."

That made Coach suspicious and he walked up asking "Who is it?" "Some agent named Harv." "Not Harv.. Ugh!" Coach said with a slap to his head. Chad spoke up asking "Woah, whose Harv?" Coach leaned over answering "He's a sports agent slash talent agent. But he always comes to these smaller events looking for scraps to bring to his boss just enough so he don't get fired. No one out here likes him." Coach turned to Lightning saying "He ain't going to offer you more. You get a woppin seven percent out here." Lightning nodded and money was a big contender of who he raced for and with.

_Is that Liam? Tell him I've missed the old goose. Anyways, I heard that kid, and you would be getting fifteen percent at first. That is a huge difference kid. Not to mention I believe in you! You are anything, but scraps!_

Lightning's eyes widened. "What he offer!?" Asked Coach. "Fifteen percent.." Answered Lightning. Coach's brows lowered as he added "I'll raise you to seventeen. I'd have to pull some strings and it's the best I got." Lightning thought about that. Seventeen!? Harv must of heard that to though as he spoke up over the phone.

_KID! NO! I can do my top dollar at Nineteen percent! I even already have you a sponsor lined up!_

"Really who?"

_Urm.. A company called Smell Swell. It's a deodorant, but who cares! I'm talking piston cup kid!_

"Piston cup!?"

_YEAH BABY! SO you are in right? I'll have to meet with you and you'll have to sign a contract and.. Waiver and such BUT NONE OF THAT MEANS MUCH! You will be racing for you pal! Numro uno!_

"WOW. YES! How can I say no to that!"

_GREAT! I know Liam, I'll get in contact with the address and send over a bus pronto. You made a good choice kid. Can't wait to meet you, alright I'm out!_

Harv hung up and Lightning looked at everyone in the room with the biggest smile on his face as he announced "I'm going to the cup!" Chad, Mollie and Minty cheered and even jumped with excitement! Coach sighed and was hurt that he lost his newest and best racer in one single race, but he also understood. What racer wouldn't take such an amazing offer!...

Lightning waited outside his work place for the bus early, early morning. Another hauler was coming to pick up the bolt later for Lightning. Harv just needed Lightning over to talk about the contract and to meet his sponsor. Lightning sat on his suit case. Minty, Chad and Mollie were all there to wish him luck and goodbye. Kristine was at school. "So this is it huh?" Asked Mollie. Lightning nodded with a smile. Minty walked up and pinched Lightning's cheeks. "OOOOooohhh.. My baby boy is growing up." "Mom.. Please.." Lightning whined as he pushed her hands away gently. Mollie giggled at that. The bus pulled up and stopped. "Well.. This is it." Said Chad. Lightning took a deep breath and picked up his suitcase.

"You better call me when you get to California." ordered Minty. "Me too." Added Mollie. Lightning nodded and assured them he would. Mollie ran up and hugged Lightning tightly. "You be careful out there Superstar. And don't forget us little people when you're all big and famous." She joked. Lightning chuckled then asked "Sure you can't come with me?" Mollie shook her head answering. "Not right now. But I want to come visit as soon as possible!" Lightning wanted that to. Chad butted in saying "I better receive racing passes to every single race to. Pit passes, not stupid experience or front row or whatever." Lightning nodded and he and Chad hugged a brief goodbye. The bus honked for the kid to hurry up.

Minty hugged her son once more saying. "I'm gonna worry all the time Mon.." "Mom.. I'll be fine." "I know Monty..." She kissed Lightning's cheek and the three watched Lightning get onto the bus. He sat down and settled in, waving a last goodbye to his brother, crying mother, and Mollie. Big things were indeed happening for the young man. His dreams were coming true! Finally! Because he deserved this He deserved this more than stupid two faced Carl...

Hours of driving and stops and naps, finally Lightning arrived at the big and fancy motel. He stepped out and looked up at the big building. They were all around him surrounding him. "Wow..." He said quietly. He smiled as he was just so excited about this, about his future! He heard the bus moving and the engine popping like and he turned to see it leaving. CRAP! He didn't even grab his suitcase! "Wait!" He chased after it for a short distance. He ran out where a taxi hit the breaks hard! **BAM!** Lightning fell to the ground and was looking straight up at the sky. People ran all around him. He felt a little woozy as his vision faded and went dark...

Lightning woke up with a head ache. He groaned a little bit then seeing he was in a hospital, fully woke up! "OH no.. NO, NO, NO!" He shouted! He was suppose to be meeting with Harv! "The contract!" He shouted with worry! What if Harv moved on and grabbed another racer. It felt like something that would happen to Lightning. Lightning got up and out of bed, he patted his pockets, still having his clothes on, no cast or anything, no i-vs. He saw the time and "Two O clock!?" He panicked! He saw his wallet on the table and grabbed it just as a nurse walked in. "Oh.. You're awake. Good." "Good!? I'm super late for a meeting!" "Sir , calm down. You should really be taking it easy after getting hit by a car." "I'm fine see!? Nothing wrong with me!" Besides having a head ache and acting like a crazy man.

The nurse raised a brow then said, "There's a phone down in the lobby of the emergency room you can use to call for someone to pick you up. Be more careful out there please sir." Lightning brushed it off and rushed out to the lobby. He found the phone, but someone was already using it. He began searching his wallet for Harv's number on the little card he wrote it on. As Lightning waited for the phone, a nurse rushed around them to a doctor. Lightning really only noticed because of the nurse's ass. He quickly looked back up before she noticed and just overheard the small conversation between her and the doctor.

"Dr. Bentwheel, you're wife is on the phone." "She's back!?" He exclaimed in shock! The nurse shook her head answering "Just called a second ago.." The man took the phone answering, "Sally?" in a seriously worried tone as he walked away. Lightning watched the doctor scurry off then as the nurse walked by he asked "Could I get some water.. I'm feeling a little dry.." The nurse nodded with a smile answering "Sure thing. Be right back." And winked. Lightning snickered. The person using the phone hung up and Lightning grabbed it and held it on his shoulder while he dialed Harv's number. "Please answer.. Please not be too late.."

_Yes?_

"HARV! It's me, Lightning!"

_LIGHTNING!? Where have you been kid!?_

"I got hit by some taxi, I'm fine, but I need to be picked up."

_Say no more, I am on my way. Which hospital?_

"Um.. I.." The nurse walked up handing Lightning the water in a small cup, so he asked where. The lady answered so Lightning told Harv.

_Great. Hang in there kid. Be there in.. How long is that?.. Right, okay, about thirty five minutes..._

For dinner, Harv took Lightning to a nice and expensive place to meet his sponsor and sign papers and such. The sponsor was already there. Some older man and his wife. Harv happily introduced them all. "Mr. and Mrs. Hill. Good to see you two again. Snyder.." He greeted. Snyder was a bigger man. Looked like he never missed a meal and talked in an odd way. "This is Lightning McQueen. The future of the Piston cup racing series." Harv said proudly. Mr. and Mrs. Hill shook the young kid's hand and Mr. Hill said "Harv showed us your race. Very impressed. Was that really your first race?" He asked.

Lightning nodded answering "Yes sir. My first team race that is." "Well, now it's all about you champ." Said Harv. Snyder loudly blew his nose into a napkin, so Harv then introduced him. "Kid, this is Snyder.. He is your transportation to all the races. He just arrived in town a few hours after you called me about being in the hospital with your car." "You were in the hospital?" Asked Mrs. Hill. Lightning nodded and when he opened his mouth, Harv spoke up laughing. "This kid is from Texas! Hadn't even been in the city for an hour and manages to get hit by a taxi! HAhahaha!" Lightning glared at that. He really didn't want to be known as the kid who got hit by a taxi on his first day. Everyone kind of laughed at Lightning.

It wasn't exactly great. "I thought you looked a little rough." Said Mr. Hill. Lightning sighed and admitted "Yeah, well.. I left my bag on the bus.." "Oh.. You don't have anything than?" Asked Mrs. Hill. Lightning shook his head answering. "Well, I have my wallet.. Some cash I had before I left Small town." "Small town huh? I think I've passed by there a few times back in my younger days." Said Snyder. Lightning just nodded politely. Mrs. Hill nudged her husband and said something in a mutter. Mr. Hill pulled out his checkbook and wrote a good amount down.

"Long as you sign with us, this is just your first paycheck. Should help you get back up on your feet after that incident." He handed Lightning the check and Lightning asked if the man was sure. Mr. Hill nodded saying. "You race like you did in that last race, you'll be making that easy. Don't worry about it.." "We may not be the best or most wanted sponsor like Dinico or something, but we make enough to pay the bills." Said Mrs. Hill. Lightning thanked them as they ate and talked about the contract. The only way out now was to either get fired or another sponsor bought Lightning out. This was it, Lightning was in the Piston Cup League!


	11. First you gotta get there

Lightning woke up and ordered himself a nice breakfast at the motel he was staying in. It was his first time being alone. Like, without his family or Mollie to just call up and go see. After breakfast, he did a few push ups and showered for the day. Harv was coming over shortly to pick Lightning up and take him to a photo shoot. His first photo shoot. Lightning was excited, even if his sponsor wasn't the most everyone wanted. It was the piston cup! This meant that Lightning would soon be on the very same track as The king, Chick Hicks, Dale Earnhardt Jr.,and Winford Bradford Rutherford! Knock, Knock, "Knock, knock." Harv called. Lightning went and opened the door and Harv walked on in. "Ready for the photo shoot kid?" Asked Harv.

Lightning nodded with a smile. "Yep." "Well, go on and change then we'll be on our way." Harv looked at his watch. Lightning glanced down at his outfit then said. "uuhh... I am ready.. This is what I'm wearing." Harv looked Lightning up and down then shook his head saying. "Nope, no. Not happening. Don't worry, I'll have my assistant pick you up something on the way and you can change there." "Um.. Your assistant?" Asked Lightning. Harv dialed a number on the phone he had and nodded explaining. "Yes. Julian. He is quite a good assistant to. Literally would wip my ass if I told him to." Lightning curled his nose at the thought. "TMI? Yep. Okay, let me get a hold of him. What size are you? Thirty somethin? Medium? I got it, don't worry about it." Harv paced as he told Julian what to pick up then hung up and pretty much pulled Lightning out and dragged him to the caddie that took them to the photo shoot...

Harv and Lightning walked inoto the building and took the elevator up to the floor. As Lightning walked in, he was quickly approached by a woman who grabbed his chin and forced Lightning to turn his head from side to side. "MMhmm.. Good structure.." She opened his mouth and raised a brow. "Hmmm.. Could use a bleach treatment." "Uh, excuse me?" Lightning muttered. The woman lifted his arm up and looked at his biceps saying "Nice.. I can work with this." She turned Lightning around and looked at his backside. "Very nice. Just set up a work out routine and this one will be an eye catcher." "Um.. Harv..." Lightning whimpered. Harv got off the phone with an "Oh. Lightning this is Essie. She is in charge of hair and make up." "Are you a natural blonde?" Essie asked. Lightning stepped back answering with a nod. "OH I LOVE THAT! Not many natural blonde men in my business. Okay!" She shouted and clapped twice. "Let's get this one prepped up for the shoot!"

Lightning was taken by two other people to a chair where they did some touch ups and fixed his hair. "Little long.. Mind if I trim this up a bit?" One the dressers asked. Lightning shook his head snapping "NO! No one cuts my hair." The person sighed and continued. Then Julian ran in panting "I'm here sir!" Harv turned and looked and grabbed the covered outfit. "Great! You got what I asked for?" Asked Harv. Julian nodded answering "Yep. Sports jacket.. Leather.. Jeans that look worn.. T shirt of Smell Swell.." He was out of breath. Poor guy. Harv took the outfit over to Lightning and ordered him to change and put this on. So after some light make up and what felt like the entire can of hair spray, Lightning changed into the outfit. Noticing the jacket itself cost over four hundred bucks!

He stepped out in a bright red jacket and white v neck with dark, worn jeans and sneakers. "Lookin good kid!" Complimented Harv. Lightning glanced down at his clothes and admitted "I've never worn a V neck before.." "Great time to start.. OKAY! Go over there and Hank will tell you what to do. Just do as he says and we'll get you in and out. We gotta hurry if we're going to make it to the track in time for a few laps." Lightning lit up hearing that! "I get to run a few laps!?" Harv nodded and explained. "Yup. I need a video of you shining out there to get you some attention. That's why we are doing all this for a photo shoot. Alright go on, I gotta make a few calls for other clients of mine while you get pictures. Save one for me, kay?"

Lightning watched Harv walk off and start talking what sounded like another language to Lightning. Julian, Harv's assistant walked over and assured the young man that "Harv moves fast. He barely has time to eat. Like I believe he'd starve himself if it weren't for the alarms I set him ti tak breathers.. Look, he is a good guy.. Just.. If you need or want something? You gotta really speak up. Don't be afraid to remind Harv that YOU are the client, what you say, kinda goes." "I'm the boss?" asked Lightning. Julian nodded before being shooed away by Hank to adjust Lightning for the pictures...

Lightning pulled over into the pits with a huge smile on his face. Harv quickly asked "So? How was it?" "THAT WAS AWESOME!" "Yeah, kid, don't have an aneurysm over here. Calm down. Anyways! Superstar! You looked great, look great! Got some good shot of you that I'll be sending to my editor. Tomorrow you have a dentist appointment. Gotta brighten that smile and Julian will take you if you need help. Don't want you getting hit by anymore taxi cabs." Harv joked. Lightning blushed and faked an embarrassing laugh with "Ha.. Yeah... HAha.. heh..." That was so stupid. "Then Snyder will be taking you to Arizona." Lightning raised a brow. "What's in Arizona?" The young man asked. Harv chuckled answering "Well your first race kid. The cup is starting at Arizona national speedway. Is that what it's called? Yeah, I'm right. You bring your A game kid. Snyder will take you with the car. I will be there to see your big race so just a few days. You good? Yeah, you're good. Not just good, you're fast, fast as Lightning! AM I right?" Harv joked and sort of fist bumped Lightning's shoulder.

Lightning was nervous and not sure what to do with himself tonight. "Well... What do I do until then?" He asked his agent. Harv shrugged answering "I don't know. Binge watch some tv, work out those young.. body.. muscles... I don't care! Just be on time at Arizona speedway. Get there early enough and maybe I can introduce you to some of the big guys kid." Harv left, leaving Lightning feeling a little out of place and nervous about everything. He was in this huge city all alone and had his first big race coming up...

Back home, or rather at his apartment. Lightning sat on the two seat couch and did watch some tv. He watched RSN that night. Hearing about the coming season and the cup. They said they would show some of the rookies of the new season on tomorrows hub It was so crazy, seeing yourself on tv. Lightning felt a little overwhelmed to. He stood up and walked to the kitchen, pouring himself some water on ice. He was a little lonely. Starting to feel that kicking in. Who knew being on the road this early could be lonely and kind of boring. He grabbed the phone on the wall and dialed Mollie. Maybe she could make things a little better. The phone rang.

_Hello?_ (Mollie's Mom.)

"It's Li-Monty.. Is there Mollie there?"

_Oh. No son, she's out with the girls._

"Oh.. Alright um.."

_I'll tell her you called though._

"Yeah.. Thanks."

_Hey, now hold on. How is it in the big city? You already famous?_

"Ha.. ha.. No.. It's different for sure."

_Well you be careful Monty. Don't get mugged. I once had a cousin who lived out that way and he use to tell me all these crazy muggin stories._

"Really?"

_Yep. Get yourself a taser. Wouldn't be a bad investment. Alright, well congrats Monty! The town in all talking about you!_

"They are?"

_Well yeah! Ain't everyday someone from Small Town makes it to the big leagues. Good luck young man._

"Thanks.."

Alright, bye.

"Bye..." Lightning hung the phone up and sighed. He just was feeling.. Off...

RING RING! RING RING! Lightning groaned hearing the phone. RING RING! IT wouldn't stop. Lighting got up and out of bed and walked to the kitchen where he answered. "Hello?"

_HEY CHAMP!_ (Harv)_ I didn't wake you did I?_

"Well, actually..."

_Thought Texans were up before the sun?_

"I think you mean Ranchers.. And even that's not true."

_Rancher? Wait you? Never mind, anyways! They announced you in the new rookies this morning AND guess what CHAMP!?_

"I can go back to sleep?.."

_YOU are funny. I like that. ..No... Guess what agent pulled some strings and got YOUR NAME in this weeks issue of Racing Weekly!?_

"Wait.. Are you serious?"

_YES! You and... Some of the other new racers... BUT.. YOU ARE IN! Name is mentioned twice! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! Listed as one of the racers to keep an eye on._

"KA- CHOW!"

_... What the heck was that?_

"What?.."

_Ka. chow? Did I hear that right?_

"Oh.. Yes.. I don't know. It just.. Came to me, HEY, guess that's the sound lightning makes when it strikes. Get it? Lightning strikes?"

_... I get it.. But.. Technically.. Lightning doesn't make sound.. Thunder does._

"Oh come on Harv.. Don't spoil the fun. Can't fight true inspiration.

(Harv sighs)_ Just get to Arizona._

Harv hung up. Lightning set the phone back and had a long day ahead of him...

Now, Lightning always thought that once you had an official sponsor in the Piston cup, that things would be easy. He'd be living the high life now, the grass would be greener, the sun would always shine. He'd have anything and everything he wanted and more! He was wrong. The company Smell Swell wasn't exactly a booming business. Not many people bought the deodorant. So money was a little on the tighter side. Lightning didn't really mind that all to badly. Lightning understood that money didn't just grow on trees saying.

But it really hit him when Snyder knocked on the apartment door. Knock, knock! Lightning opened the door, suit case ready. "Ready to hit the road kid?" Asked Snyder. Lightning nodded with a smile. "YES! I can not wait to get to the track. Harv even said I might be able to meet some of the greats!" Snyder laughed replying. "Well, first, we gotta get you there. Got everything?" He asked. Lightning nodded and locked the apartment. "Good. Soon as you get checked out, we'll hit the road." So Snyder took Lightning's bag to the hauler while Lightning checked out. But when Lightning saw the hauler with the Bolt strapped down and covered, his jaw dropped. "What.. Is this?" The kid asked. Snyder shut the passenger door and went to checking the traps holding down the race car. "Oh. This is your personal transportation to each and every race."

Lightning looked disgusted and disappointed. "Tell me this is a joke.. Right?" He chuckled. "Very funny Harv!" He called! Snyder's smile faded as he explained. "This is not a joke.. This is Smell Swell's Hauler." "But.. I've never seen a racer with a.. A.. tow truck?" It was just a simple flat bed tow hauler. Snyder's brows lowered as he then ordered. "Just get in. Harv wants you there as soon as possible." Lightning sighed and got into the truck next to Snyder.. More closer to the door then Snyder and the long road trip ahead began...

Lightning felt himself being shook gently. "Kid.. Kid, we're here!" Snyder announced happily. Lightning opened his eyes slowly and looked around the empty lot. He was confused. "What?.." He whispered aloud and looked around from inside the truck. Then Lightning saw the sign. "TEXAS!?" He shouted then turned to Snyder! "Are you kidding me Snyder!? We'e suppose to be at Arizona state National Speedway!" Lightning was angry and panicking! Snyder looked around from inside the truck replying with "Oh.. That explains why the stadium lights are all off.." Lightning growled and slapped his forehead! He opened the door and got out the truck, slamming the door back shut! Snyder felt pretty bad right now as he got out listening to Lightning gripe. "I can't believe this.. The race starts TOMORROW! At noon! I'll never make it now..." He frowned.

Snyder shrugged saying "Well.. I don't know about that. Maybe we can. Just hop back in and I'll drive east all night." Lightning's eyes widened like never before as Snyder continued. "And if I don't get pulled over for speeding, we should make it to the race before it starts easy." "EAST!?" Snapped Lightning! "Snyder, Arizona is to the west of us!" "Really?" The driver asked. Lightning sighed and knew he shouldn't depend on anyone. He already learn this lesson. Ugh. Lightning really did think about taking off on his own, but he didn't want to just leave Snyder like that. Plus, what would Mr. and Mrs. Hill say? Lightning sighed then said. "just follow the sunset.." As he hopped back into the hauler. Snyder smiled an nodded saying "GREAT! Los Angeles, here we come!"

Lightning stared at Snyder with wide eyes once again. "What!? No Snyder! We are GOING to Arizona speedway. REMEMBER!?" Lightning asked rudely. Snyder blushed a bit answering "Arizona.. Right.. Isn't that what I said?" Lightning glared harshly at this guy. This kid had had enough of depending on people. Lightning crossed his arms for a moment then opened the door of the truck. "Where are you going now kid!?" Asked Snyder. Lightning was furious. "I'm riding in the bolt. Better get me there Snyder." He ordered. "I'm the boss!" He added pointing to himself then slammed the door again and crawled under the canvas covering the race car and got into the bolt. It was his safe place and a spot to get away from Snyder because Lightning was so furious! And if they didn't wind up in Arizona by some miracle this time, he was already ready to fire this idiot and give up!...

Lightning was passed out asleep again. Snoring away when **BAM**! Then tire screeches! Lightning woke up quickly and grabbed the wheel of the Bolt tightly! Then Snyder slowed and pulled over. Lightning breathed heavy for a moment. "I'm okay.. I'm okay.." He told himself. Lightning was shook up and got up and out of the car. He walked over to find Snyder on the other side and looking at the tire. "A blow out!" Shouted Lightning! Snyder placed his hands on his hips and nodded saying. "Two Blow outs actually. Talk about bum luck." He joked. Lightning's brows lowered.

"Where even are we?" The kid asked. Snyder shrugged answering. "I'm not really sure to be honest." Lightning only growled. "Why did I even ask.." He took a deep breath then asked "Alright.. Um.. Where do you keep the spares?" "They haven't arrived yet." "Arrived?" "Yeah. I requested some before we left from Smell Swell the night before we left.. I thought they'd be there before we took off, but they just hadn't arrived." Lightning was shocked. "Wait.. So you're telling me you have NO spare tires?" He asked. Snyder shrugged answering "I have got two." Lightning sighed with relief! "Oh thank goodness!.. For a minute there I"-"But I'm already missing them. They are the two up front. I had two flats on the way after picking up the car, had to use them already." Lightning started going crazy it seemed! "But I.. You.. The tires! Just... AARRGGHHH!" He growled! Then went and sat inside the cab of the truck while waiting on tires...


	12. A new Sponsorship

The truck pulled up to the first race. Arizona speedway. Lightning was so tired after not getting much of any sleep. Mostly for fear if he fell asleep, Snyder would get lost again or have some crazy unfortunate event happen again. It was ridiculous. Lightning got out and looked up and all around. The race was in a few hours. He already missed qualifying, so h'e start dead last. Honestly, Lightning was just thankful he was here! "Lightning!" Called Mr. Hill. "You made it!" He said with a smile. Lightning sighed with relief and muttered. "Yeah, barely." Sending a mean glare at Snyder. Snyder looked away, pretending not to see that. "We expect big things from you kid. Don't let us down." The sponsor added.

Lightning smiled and nodded with a "Yes sir!" The sponsor man walked off and Lightning rubbed his eyes. He was just so tired. Snyder saw this and asked "You sure you can race today? Don't want to get into an accident on your first day." He tried joking, but that was all to true. Lightning only rudely snapped at his driver "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? IF I lose, it's on you!" Lightning grabbed his suit and began walking to go change real quick. Muttering and griping to himself along the way, "I can not wait to get out of this sponsorship already and have a real sponsor like Dinico or even apple. Anything has to be better than-OOMPH!"

Lightning bumped right into an older man. Not to much older. Sporting a green racing suit and a mustache. He had ports glasses over his eyes. "Oh my gosh.. Your.. Your.." "Chick Hicks?" Asked the man, Chick Hicks. Lightning smiled and nodded. "Yes!.. Wow.. I.. I can't believe it's really you." Lightning exclaimed with some excitement. Chick smiled and snickered. "Well, the fans do love me. What you doin all the way back here kid?" He asked. Lightning took a deep breath and with some confidence answered. "I'm a racer." "You?" Asked Chick as he took off the sun glasses. "Well you don't look like one? I sure as heck didn't see you at qualification. Not that I would really. Sense I'm a leader. You know? Cause I'm always in the front. Leading. Winning." Lightning raised a brow and nodded slowly answering "Yeah.. I.. Got that.. Um.. Yeah, I just have to go change into my suit.. I missed qualifying beca"-"Wait a sec, you're one of the rookies, aren't you!?"

Chick seemed excited saying that. Lightning nodded slowly again. Chick began laughing a bit and asked "Which one are you? Kasey? Lonnie?" Lightning opened his mouth to answer, but Chick continued. "Don't tell me your that weird kid with the funny name. What was it again? Lightning!" Lightning felt a little less confident now. Day one, race one, late, barely made it and already getting made fun of by one of the bug names. "Look, kid, doesn't matter what your name is round here." Chick said as he wrapped an arm around Lightning. Lightning was confused and asked "It doesn't?" Chick smiled happily and said "You wanna know what really matters out here? What really and I mean really makes you a racer out here?" "..Um.. Skill?" Lightning said with a stupid smile.

Chick shook his head and answered. "Dinico." And pointed to the sponsor tent. It was HUGE! Girls, confetti, lights, fans. "Rumor has it, The King is retiring this year." Chick added. "He is?" Asked Lightning. Chick nodded. "Oh yeah. And You know what that means?" "What?" "That this year, winner of the piston cup gets Dinico." "Really?!" "Yep. And wouldn't it look so good as a rookie to get to be on that team.. To be wearing a bright blue suit and be standing on that stage next to the new driver of Dinico?" "Wait.. What?" "ME! Kid, I'm talkin about me!" Chick said with a laugh! Lightning was a little confused. "Um.. What if I win?" He asked.

Chick's laughing faded. "You? A rookie? Kid, A rookie has never won the piston cup. Like ever. Best to keep your dream realistic out here. But I'll give you a shout out once I win for sure!" He slapped Lightning on the back and walked off to get ready to race. Lightning stood there a second and thought about that. Dinico.. Hmm.. Maybe He could show them and be the first. He wanted to show Chick Hicks he was wrong for sure now...

Lightning started last and hen the flag dropped, he was left in the dust! He hit the gas and gunned it! Making his way through the back of the pack. He was motivated by what Carl had done, the things said and by the man who made the bet to take his brother's old race car, the fact that fate was against him it seemed. Like the universe wanted him to fail! Lightning made his way and up into the middle of the pack. 23rd position. He was doing quite well as a rookie. One thing for sure, he was learning that this was not nearly as easy as he thought it would be!

He swiftly made it through the pack and up to the top five leaders. The race was coming to the final laps. He could really do this! He was getting the attention for sure. But he was tired and it was really hitting him! He was in such a hurry he didn't even properly meet his pit crew and crew chief. "Come on Lightning!" He told himself! But being tired hit him hard! He was exhausted and started fading into the pack. Other racers took advantage, even the other rookies. Lightning quickly realized he couldn't do this. He faded into the back pretty fast in those final laps. He lost that race...

Lightning was packing up his car and his stuff when he was approached by Chick and his crew. "Hey! Kid!" Chick called. Lightning sighed then turned and looked at the champion racer. "Good try out there. Really! Nice to see some young folks try." Lightning frowned hearing that. "Here I was worried that a rookie might actually have the stuff boys!" Chick joked and laugh with his team. Lightning hated being put down. Then another man, much older approached and scolded the green racer "Now Chick, there was once a time I remember you being a rookie and in the back to."

Chick's eyes widened as did Lightning's. "Oh my gosh.. Mr.. Mr. The King! Wow! It is an honor to meet you!" Lightning exclaimed and quickly shook hands with the legend! The King smiled and said "You did good out there kid. Just over did yourself. And sleep. Sleep is a must have as a racer." He winked. Lightning blushed a bit and faked a laugh. "Haha.. Yeah.. Couldn't agree more." The king then glared at Chick and asked "Shouldn't you be packin up for the next race?" Chick glared at The king. He got up into The king's face and threatened.

"Watch it old man.. Cause I'm comin for your crown. Dinico is all mine. The second you slip up, I will run you over." With that, Chick left with his team to celebrate winning second. Lightning quickly started "Woah, woah.. You're just going to let him talk to you like that?!" The King smiled with a snicker. "It's part of the sport kid. Good luck next week." He winked and walked away to his amazing sponsor tent. Lightning stood there in his loss. Very last place. Good luck? Lightning was going to need all the luck he could get!...

Second race, Lightning lost it to. Third, fourth, fifth races.. Yup. Very last or middle of the pack always.. This was happening for every race. Snyder would get lost or take a detour or a supposed short cut and still manage to get lost, or have a flat tire or run out of gas. Lightning would show up late, sometimes miss qualifying and he'd be sleepy or frazzled and overwhelmed. Chick and the other racers would tease and pretty soon, Lightning became known as a fast starter, which was great! The green flag would drop and Lightning would shoot off like a rocket!

No one could keep up with him! But he was a weak finisher. He'd tire out mid race and lose. Every. Single. Time. Lightning sat on the ground, leaning on the Bolt. He had just lost another race. He was feeling really down and horrible. This was nothing like what he thought it would be like. He was so good at school, on the street races. But this was nothing like racing back home. A racing official knocked then stepped in saying. "Harv. You want to accept?" He asked. Lightning sighed and nodded as he stood up. "Yeah.." He walked over and took the phone. "Hello?..."

_Kid! What is happening out there? When I picked you up you were an amazing racer. You still are! BUT.. The sponsors aren't happy.. And if they aren't happy, I'm not happy. Get me?_

"Yeah.. I get you.."

_They're not very thrilled about these back of the pack finished Lightning._

"Neither am I!"

_Okay, okay. Good. So let's do something about it. Look, I need you tomorrow for a publicity stunt for Smell Swell. Let's give a show and a little Ka chow there. Then let's get you a trainer. Maybe that can help you get out of this slump._

"A trainer?... I.. I shouldn't need a trainer.."

_Well, you have lost. Lost a lot. You lose a few more and you will be so low on points, you'll never make it into the cup race kid. Look, I've already told your sponsor you'd be there. BE THERE. Harv out._

Lightning sighed with a frown as he hung up as well. This losing streak was killing his name. Not that he had one out here anyway...

Lightning shook hands with some of the people who came. But let's be real.. Not many people bought the deo brand. Lightning was sitting at the sponsor dressed table. Waiting to sign autographs for anyone who wanted his. But.. No one wanted the loser's autograph. He just sat there kind of moping and kind of giving up. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this really. "Hey kid, you okay?" Asked a man in a trucker's hat. The man was tall, but stocky, plumpy, tan red like hair and a goofy smile. Lightning sighed answering "Yeah.. you want a pamphlet?" He asked as he grabbed one from under the table.

He held it out, but the man pushed it away with a shake of his head answering "No thanks. I tried that Smell Swell stuff once. The perfumy odor made me a little dizzy though." Lightning nodded agreeing. "Yeah.. Don't think you're the only one.." "I'm Mack. I just wanted to pop over and say that I'm one of your biggest fans." He said with a smile. Lightning looked up and snickered as if it were a joke. "Thanks, but.. With all my losing finishes, I'm not sure I agree with you.. Maybe you should find a different racer to be a fan of.. Like Chick Hicks or somethin..." "Awe.. Don't get down on yourself Lightning McQueen. You got the right stuff. I've seen it before. Gotta learn to balance yourself is all." The man assured. Lightning nodded and thanked Mack for the advice and small pep talk, but the kid was really down. "I'll see you round kid." Said Mack. Lightning pitifully waved goodbye and went back to more of moping at the table. He was a loser and nothing more...

After another middle of the pack finish, Lightning was only feeling worse about himself. He was after every race. Lightning was walking to his garage to pack up for the next race. The two week break was coming up. Which was good, he needed it. Knock, knock. Lightning heard and turned around to see a familiar face and two old guys he didn't know. "Hey there Lightning!" Greeted the man that looked familiar. Lightning approached and shook hands with him asking 'I'm sorry.. I feel like Iv'e met you before, but.." "Mack. Yea, we met at that Smell Swell publicity stunt." "Oh right!" Replied Lightning.

Mack smiled then introduced the two really old and rough old wrinkly men. "Kid, um.. Lightning, these are my bosses. Rusty and Dusty. They own a little company called Rusteze. Ever heard of it?" He asked. Lightning shook his head. Rusty spoke up saying. "Wouldn't think so. It's bumper cream! For old men like us!" 'You mean like you. I am as young and slick as a newborn." Joked Dusty. Lightning wasn't sure what was going on. Yet. "My brother and I think you've got some real potential." Said Rusty, Dusty nodded agreeing and adding "Yeah! We want to make a bet on ole red." Lightning was confused. "Huh?"

The two old men chuckled. Rusty explained kindly, "What my brother is trying to say is that we want you to come out and race for our team." Lightning's eyes widened. Dusty nodded adding "How'd you like to be the spokesman for Rusteze medicated bumper ointment?" "We've even already called and talked to your agent Harv and worked out all the details. All you gotta do is sign." Rusty said. Lightning was very surprised about this! He was a losing racer! "But.." Lightning started. But this meant that he could get put of this crappy Smell Swell deal. "Know what? I can't believe it, but I'll take it! KACHOW!" "You can even keep your number." Added Rusty.

Dusty nodded saying "Yep. We checked into it and bought the number. We love it. It's an odd number for a racer." Lightning was so excited and flashed a smile saying "Double KACHOW!" Dusty and Rusty looked at each other with an unsure look then Rusty asked. "Is that your lightning sound? Because I don't think lightning makes sound.. That's thunder." Dusty chuckled and butted in there. "My brother, the wet blanket. You don't mind him. You just keep Ka chowing all you want kid. Got big plans kid." "Big plans." Repeated Rusty as they left the garage. They would be in touch and ready to help Lightning thrive for the rest of his racing career. Things were looking up...


	13. No more Mr Nice Guy

Minty heard the door so called out, "Hold on! I'm coming!' She rushed over and opened the door to gasp with shock! "Monty!?" She cried out! Lightning smiled some what then greeted. "Hey Mom." Monty wrapped her arms around her son and hugged him saying. "I've missed you so much! Gosh! You know you don't even call anymore!?" "I know Mom.. I'm sorry.." "Well come in, come in! I'll call Chad." She said as she ran off to get the phone. Lightning shut the front door behind him and just took a breather. It kind of felt good to be home. Minty hung up then ran back over to Monty. "Wait.. You're racing.. What happened? Did you get.. Fired?" She asked that carefully in case he did. Lightning chuckled answering. "No.. I have a two week break. Thought it might.. I don't know.. To be nice to be home for a few days. Can't stay long.. Harv has a bunch of stuff lined up for me." "Harv?" "Oh. Right.. Harv is my agent. Kinda helps get my name out there." Lightning explained.

Kristine walked down the stairs greeting "Hey big brother. What are you doing home? Get tired of losing so many races?" Lightning's brows lowered. "Don't start." He snapped. Kristine just rolled her eyes and went back up stairs. Minty sighed and shook her head. "I think it's a faze. You know, like that emo punk faze you went through." Lightning cringed thinking back to that. "Don't remind me.." HE muttered. Minty smiled and asked "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." "No, I'm fine Mom.. Thanks.. Well actually.. Some coffee might be nice.." Minty nodded saying "I'll whip some up for you." And winked.

Lightning enjoyed getting to be home and to tell his Mom about what it was like in the Piston cup league. How it was with his old sponsor and new one. Rusty and Dusty seemed great, just super creepy old. Harv was helping them renovate the trailer that Mack, Lightning's driver pulled the bolt in. It was enjoyable. The front door swung opened Chad ran inside! "MONTY!" He shouted. Lightning and Minty looked over to see Chad all excited! "YOU DID IT! You really did it!" Chad shouted proudly! HE went over and picked hi brother up with a hug! Lightning pushed away saying "Okay, okay.. Watch the hair." Chad laughed and asked "So!? What's it like?" "Well.. I kind of lose a lot at the moment.." He admitted. Chad shrugged it off with "Whatever. It's a slump. You'll be back. How is though? You getting everything we ever dreamed?"

Lightning shrugged answering "It's.. Harder than I expected.. I'll admit that." Chad snickered hearing that. Minty then had an idea. "Why don't I invite everyone over. It's been a few months sense we even heard from you anyway. We should celebrate. My Monty is in the Piston cup." Lightning held up a finger and explained. "Well, almost... See I have to start getting points.. And win.." "Awe, you're being modest. Come on, I'm taking you out tonight." Said Chad. Lightning wasn't quite feeling that though. "I don't know Chad. I kind of just wanted to.. Relax a bit and maybe go see M"-"Oh go on out with your brother. I can set up your old room while ya'll are out." Lightning looked at Chad and thought about it with a smile. "Know what, sure. Let's do it." Lightning finally agreed...

Lightning and Chad walked into the most popular club of Small Town Texas. The place was dimmed out with the lighting and music playing loud enough that you could feel the bass in your stomach. It was mostly filled with younger people. As Chad and Lightning made their way to the bar, Lightning was greeted by a few people he went to school with and a few people that had saw he was starting to get more famous. There was Gene, William, Sophie, Katie. They all greeted him as he went through the crowd of drinking and dancing people.

Once at the bar Chad ordered first. "Just give me the usual, straight." He said to Kiley, the bar tender. The young woman smiled and nodded then asked Lightning. "What about you Monty? What you want?" Lightning shrugged answering. "Just go ahead and surprise me." Kiley snickered hearing that and turned around making Chad's first and setting the glass in front of him then turned to make Lightning's surprise drink. Lightning watched Chad drink the shot then reminded "Now I don't want to drink too much Chad.. I got a lot of training to do and this is probably the only down time I'm getting before getting back into the season." Chad nodded and set down his empty glass.

"Totally get that Mon, but do me a favor and actually have some good fun tonight. Don't get all stuffy." "Stuffy? That's the word your using tonight?" Asked Lightning. Chad rolled his eyes then placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Really missed you Monty." He said. Lightning nodded. "Yeah.. It's nice to be home.." He admitted. Kiley placed a drink in front of Lightning Lightning sipped it a little bit, but he realized being out in the cities and travelling a lot might have made him feel out of place back home now. A cute girl in a mini skirt came up to the boys and flirted a bit saying. "You two look like fun.. Want to buy me a drink?" She asked with this twisting like pose of her hips.

Caught the boys' eyes for sure down there. Lightning and Chad looked at each other. Lightning tried not to laugh as he said. "You go ahead. I'm going to enjoy my drink." Chad nodded then stood up and took the young woman, not girl's, hand and walked her around to a different spot in order to sit with her and chat and buy a drink and.. Stuff. Lightning sat there alone and watched all the people dancing and having fun. It was a little lonelier being home this time. Something was different, he just didn't know what it was.

Then Lightning saw someone all to familiar and his heart sank a bit. He stared out into the crowd hard enough that it grabbed Chad's attention. Chad looked at his brother then into the direction he was looking where he saw Mollie dancing all over some guy. She was wearing a little pink tank top and a jean skirt with fringe, her hair in a weird bun. Chad gently pushed the girl he was with away and apologized. "Sorry I.. I just need to see my brother.." The girl really didn't care and found someone else to give her more attention. Chad rushed through the crowd and over to Lightning and grabbed his brother's attention. "Monty, I.. I didn't know. I had no idea that Mollie would even be here." Lightning looked at his older brother replying with "Excuse me." Then began to walk that way.

Walking up to Mollie and whoever this guy was she was with. Lightning stood by them and shouted "Mollie!" Grabbing her attention quick! Mollie snapped out of the dance and fun free mood she was in and looked all wide eyed and shocked at Lightning. "Monty.. What are you doing here? Were you fired?" She asked. Lightning's brows lowered. "No. Why do people keep asking that?" HE growled. He made eye contact with the man Mollie was with. "Whose this?" He asked. The man swallowed nervously and cleared his throat before Mollie answered for them, "Greg.. Monty, this is Greg." Lightning looked Greg up and down. "Not worth it." Lightning said then turned around.

Mollie stopped him grabbing his hand and crying "Wait! Monty!.. Come on and wait!" She snapped! Lightning stopped and only snapped back, "WHAT!? I go to this once in a life time opportunity and come home to find you grinding all over some.. GREG!?" "OH COME ON! You left Monty! And stopped calling for months!" "LIKE TWO MONTHS!" Lightning corrected! Mollie threw her hands up, arguing "EXACTLY! You left and started pretending I didn't exist anymore!" Lightning was furious. "Did you sleep with him!?" HE asked! Mollie frowned answering with a question. "So what if I did?! You abandoned me!" "I DID NOT!" "Did you ever even think about us during your ride to fame!?" She asked.

Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped back answering "I DID! I tried calling a few times! You were always out with friends! But now I'm thinking that was all code for banging Greg here." Mollie shook her head and continued. "Do you even think we would really last Monty?" That hurt. That hurt so much! Lightning shook his head answering. "Not now." He turned and walked away. Mollie didn't even try going after him. It was over. Chad saw Lightning leaving and he chased after his little brother. "Monty!" He called and caught up rather quickly. Lightning sighed and looked at his brother then back inside at the club and said. "Know what, let's go back inside. I'm gonna show that bitch what she's missing." Lightning went back inside. Chad stood there a moment. Lightning was not the same man or little brother he once was. With every betrayal, he changed more and more...

Lightning and this nameless girl were kissing like animals. Honestly it was clear she was very drunk. She slammed Lightning against the wall of her dorm. College girl, cute, tiny, young, a little bit of a party pleasure type of girl. She grabbed Lightning's face in lust filled and alcohol driven fire. Shit bit his lower lips as her hips and pelvis grinded against his very erect member. The girl tugged at Lightning's shirt and so off it came over his head and tossed to the floor. Lightning was getting more and more excited with the taste of this girl's lips and the moaning sounds she began making already.

Fuck she was hot. She had lengthy brown hair that was so incredibly soft! Lightning pulled her pants forward and slipped his hand into them. Sliding his hand down past her hair, didn't shave.. Not exactly his type. It didn't matter, he only needed her for an hour or so. He felt the slit of her are and ran his middle finger over it, the girl shifted and opened her legs up more. She was hot! Her breathing deepened and she grabbed onto Lightning's shoulders and squeezed. They continued kissing like animals as Lightning used his other hand to grab her breast. He grabbed one and gripped it firmly, rubbing it in his hand while his other hand began rubbing her slit gently.

Man was she getting wet. As he did this, his mind did travel into thinking of protection. _Shit.. Do I have any?_ Lightning thought as he pushed his finger inside her hole and with that, the girl suddenly stopped and pushed away. Lightning wondered if she suddenly realized she was sort of drunk and barely even knew him and was about to back out of this. If so, Lightning would be a gentleman and walk away. He would never make her do anything in her drunk like state. She then covered her mouth then RAN into a small room, bathroom and began vomiting loudly. Lightning sighed. He waited a few minutes for the vomiting to stop.

It seemed to for a while. So Lightning knocked on the door. "Um.. Hello?" He called. Didn't ever catch her name. He knocked again and peeked in. "Hello?" He called then saw her passed out asleep in the floor. Lightning sighed and with that went and re dressed and headed out. Needless to say, coming home and going out did NOT go as planned. Lightning got into Chad's car. Chad was in the driver seat and was quiet at first then asked "So... You okay?" The look Lightning gave Chad was one of hurt and anger! "REALLY!?" Lightning asked. Chad frowned replying "I really didn't.. I didn't know that Mollie"-"Did you know that she was seeing someone else?!" Lightning asked with such anger!

Chad hesitated answering that, but did. "Well, yeah, but.. I figured you two broke up.. How was I suppose to know!? You literally left and never called!" Chad reminded! Lightning crossed his arms pouting. "I'm really sorry Monty.." Chad said. Lightning snickered and looked away. Staring out the passenger window as they drove back home. Lightning was ready to leave and this time, he was never coming back to Small Town. He didn't belong here anymore. He hated this place more and more. Betrayed by the woman he thought he loved. Mollie was so great! How could she?.. This was only going to add to all that motivation. He'd show her. He'd show her and everyone else just who he was. No more losing streaks, no more fast starter, weak finishes. No more of it! Starting this week, Lightning would spend every second training, working and becoming better then all of them. No rookie had ever won the cup huh? Well, he was going to be the first!...

Minty finished making breakfast and walked up the stairs to Lightning's room. "Monty.." She called softly. No answer. Minty slowly opened the door calling softly again. "Mon.. I made breakfast.. Chad told me about.." She stopped and was shocked to see the room empty. No bag, nicely made bed. He was gone. He left...

Lightning trained harder, worked harder, watched races of Chick and The king's. Learning the ways they raced. Lightning soon figured out part of the problem and The King did point it out once before. Lightning used all his energy at the start. He needed to even it out. He would. Lightning soon began winning. Not exactly first, but he started winning third, fifth, third, fourth, second!

The press surrounded Chick asking "CHICK! How's it feel to lose to a rookie?" "Do you think McQueen will give you problems or the run for the cup?" "Do you think you will ever be the top?" "What's this mean for the future of team Dinico?" "Do you expect to lose next race to the rookie?" Chick was furious with the questions and slowly, Lightning was making an enemy of him... "McQueen passes Chick Hicks again!" Darrel shouted! "Looks like we have another contender for the Piston cup this year!"...

Lightning was finally making it!


	14. His name is Lightning McQueen

"And here they come out of the fourth corner Bob!" Darrel shouted! Rounding the turn and into the stretch. The King in first, second Lightning McQueen and third, none other than Chick Hicks himself. The crowd cheered for the three winners and adored these three. Definitely gave the fans one heck of a show. Lightning waved to the fans as he stood next to The king. Chick glared at the kid from the other side of the stage. "Why just when I have the advantage.. That little prick shoes up and thinks he can take what's mine.." He growled. "I have earned the right to replace The King. It should be and will be my trophy, MINE." He snarled to himself. He watched as Lightning ate up all the attention. The kid was getting it all too. He may not be some huge piston cup champion like The King, Strip Withers. But Lightning was fast, he was getting more and more famous, he was young, and very good looking. It was easy for him to grab the attention of fans, sponsors and women. And Lightning didn't seem to mind much at all. The kid was beating Chick to easily it seemed..

"Kori here! And I am standing next to second place winner of the race today, Lightning McQueen! As one of the rookies of this season's chase for the cup, it was not expected that he would be giving champions Chick Hicks and The King a run for the cup. , how's it feel to be listed as one of the apex competitors of the Piston Cup?" "Well, Kori.. It feels amazing! I can not tell you how great it feels to be here." Lightning answered into the microphone. Kori nodded with a smile then asked. "Now you started this season as a nobody, right? You were in the back a lot. Some even argue that this was planned ahead for you and your team. What do you say?" Lightning stared a moment before answering a bit cocky. "Well, a magician never reveals his secrets Kori. I mean it's hard to explain how one can be just.. So good at racing. It's not something everyone has got." "And you have it?" "I'm not saying I'm the best, but I am winning." Lightning answered. Chick heard this and rolled his eyes to that. Then a photographer shouted "Show us the bolt! Show us the bolt McQueen!" See, Lightning's suit had a shiny little reflective lightning bolt near the shoulder. He shot a pose with a "KACHOW!" The reflective sparkling or bouncing off his perfect dazzling smile. He smiled and waved to the fans, getting to sign autographs and pictures with his brought red lightning bolt painted race car. Number 95 was in all the magazines! And some of the fame started getting into Lightning's head a bit really.

Lightning walked into his garage area where the Bolt was getting cleaned up by the pit crew. The team was packing up for the next race. As Lightning walked passed the car he stopped and said "Hey Will, you missed a spot." Will's brows lowered as he looked at Lightning. Lightning just pointed it out, a little smudge on the car near the rear fender. "Make sure you get that. The Bolt has to be spotless for next weeks race." Will growled a bit to himself and started cleaning the bolt down a bit harder. Lightning's crew chief hated how snobby Lightning was getting lately and scolded "Maybe if you'd keep out of Chick's lane, the car wouldn't get so scratched up." Lightning stopped still then turned and faced his crew chief. He smiled slyly and sighed with an eye roll. "Listen Barry... I'm the driver. I think I know what I'm doing out there." "And yet you let Chick scratch all down the side of the car." "Bolt. The car has a name." Lightning corrected. Barry just glared at Lightning. "Look, let me do the racing, you just.. Be a look out for me." Lightning said. Barry quickly snapped back with "Kid, you're young. You'll have to learn for yourself, but being in a team means you listen to your team mates, your coaches and me. And I don't really like the way you treat Will and the other guys here." Lightning only rolled his eyes snarling "Look, without me, there is no team. So why don't you stay in your lane pops. These guys are bone heads without me." Barry's eyes widened. Will and the other pitties stared to see what was about to happen next...

Barry slammed the door shut behind and stomped out! Mack saw him and stopped him asking "Woah, what's wrong?" "I can't handle that preppy little snob! I quit!" He shouted. "Quit?! But he needs you." Mack whined. Barry snickered replying "No he don't! Not according to him. I have a better offer from the leak less sponsor anyway. Now that racer knows his place. That kid in there is gonna crash and burn one of these days because of that attitude. I don't want to be responsible. Bye Mack." "Well...Bye Barry..." Mack whined. Mack watched Barry leave and Barry turn back and call "And good luck with that S O B!" As he left. Mack sighed and knew he had to find Lightning a new crew chief fast.

Pretty soon the team was all packed up and ready to hit the road. Mack walked up to the trailer where Lightning usually slept most of the way to the next track. Mack hesitated and knocked. "Kid.. Kid I Uh.. Think I should talk to you." Lightning opened the door with a "What? I was just about to watch the re run already. I want to catch myself with the perfect shot for that magazine Harv was talking about." "Right.. Um.. Sorry to interrupt. But I just saw Barry and he said he quit." "Yeah, he did. No room for people who can't listen to me on my team. What's the problem?" Asked Lightning. Mack was a little shocked that Lightning would say that. "Um.. Well you need a good crew chief for the race. And Barry was"-"Was whiny. Yeah, I'm already on it." "You are?" asked Mack with a raised brow. Lightning nodded answering "Yep. I got this great crew chief named Chuck lined up. Says he use to work with number six." "Six? i don't think that's"-"There he is!" shouted a few photographers! Mack was pretty much pushed back by them. Cameras flashed and Lightning ate it up. Posing and flashing his white smile. "Kachow! Kapeer! Wapapow!" For some reason, the public loved it. Mack sighed and began to walk away when Lightning noticed and called out asking "What was that Mack!? What did you want to talk about?!" Mack frowned answering "Oh nothing.. Don't worry about it." and walked away.

After a few photos, the photographers backed off and began to leave. Kori reappeared and had a notepad out and asked "Care to make one last statement about the race?" Lightning smiled and shrugged saying "Sure, but.. Maybe you'd like to come inside first." Kori blushed a bit and her eyes widened a little. "Inside?" She asked. Lightning snickered replying "Yeah. You look like you work hard. Maybe you could use a drink to wind down or somethin.. Plus I can show you how Lightning McQueen lives from race to race." Kori loved the idea of that! Getting a huge inside scoop like that! Yes! "Are.. Are you sure that's okay?" Kori asked softly. Lightning nodded answering "I don't see why not. Plus, we could.. Get to know each other more. I mean we see each other every week." "Yeah.. Yeah, a drink does sound.. Kind of nice." So Lightning stepped back and held the door open for Kori as she walked in and gasped. "Wow.. This place is.." "Pretty sweet right?" Lightning said. Kori snickered saying "I was going to say.. Groovy." Looking up at the color changing lights on the roof. Lightning faked a laugh at that.

Kori sat down on the end of Lightning couch against the trailer wall. Lightning grabbed two beers from the mini fridge and apologized as he approached. "Sorry I don't have anything else to drink." Kori took the bottle replying "Oh it's fine. I think ninety percent of the people as these places only drink beer." "That's great! Not that everyone drinks.. That.. You don't mind I mean." Lightning blushed and it made Kori giggle a little bit. "So.. This is how you travel from race to race?" She asked. Lightning nodded and popped open his drink. "Yep. Here, may I?" He lent out his hand to take and open Kori's beer. She handed it to him and once opened, Lightning handed it back and she sipped a little bit. "You have a lot of.. nick knacks.. Don't you?" She pointed out all the little bobble heads, spring toys, stickers, etc.

Lightning shrugged answering. "Yeah, mostly gifts from Harv. He's my agent." Kori smiled and drank some more. She stared over at the Bolt. "And this is your legendary race car huh? Can I sit in it?" She asked with a little excitement. Lightning hesitated. He never let anyone drive HIS car, especially not the Bolt. "Urm... I guess so." He shrugged. Kori set her drink down and walked over and asked. "How do you do this?" she giggled. Maybe she felt a little silly. Lightning found it sort of cute as he set down his drink too then made his way over. "How about I just pick you up and you set your feet in first?" He suggested. Kori stared at Lightning, his shoulders, his chest.. So firm. "You want to pick me up? Can you?" She asked and felt so stupid after asking that.

Lightning nodded then picked her up and placed her feet into the window. "Oh wow. We're really.. I'm really doing this." She exclaimed. Kori sat in the driver seat and placed her hands on the wheel. "Wow.. You know I have interviewed and posed with so many drivers, but never sat in one of these before!" "First for everything." Lightning winked. Kori snickered and after a few minutes of sitting in the driver's chair, she pulled herself out. She almost fell to the ground, but Lightning caught her and flashed a flirty and perfect smile. "Wow.. You smile pretty.." Kori complimented as she stared at Lightning face to face. Lightning snickered hearing that.

"Sorry, that was so stupid." She added quick! Lightning didn't mind it. He really had other things on his mind as he stared at Kori's get up. She had long black hair with bangs, pale skin, blue green shirt with her pin saying press, RSN. And blue jeans with wedged boots. "Do you usually drink?" Lightning asked. Kori bobbed her head back and fourth answering. "I do back home sometimes to wind down. But.. I travel a lot with RSN and the racers.. Well I follow the races." "You know.." Lightning started as he grazed his fingers down her arm. "You could travel with me to this next race. Free meals, free drinks, free motel.." He played with the end of her hair. Kori glanced at that then back at him answered "I don't know.. I usually.." She paused and it her lips thinking about what Lightning, this young, famous, blonde, blue eyed, man was getting at.

"I mean we're going the same direction anyway.. Aren't we?" He asked as he stepped VERY close to her. Kori looked up into those dark and mesmerizing blue eyes. "Well, uh.. Yes.." "You want to just shut up and kiss me already?" Lightning asked with this sexy half smile, his hands creeping up under her chin. Kori fell speechless, so she nodded then they kissed. This wasn't a crazy and lust filled or drunken kiss. Both of them were aware and seemed to be taking it slow. Slower than Lightning was use to. Kori's tongue entered Lightning's mouth and he sucked and swirled his tongue around hers. His hands played in her hair as he began pushing her, guiding her backwards gently toward the couch. Kori moaned slightly which only set Lightning's lower half off hard! Kori's hands rubbed down to Lightning's hips and then the back of her knees hit the couch. She almost fell, but didn't.

Lightning took one of Kori's hands and forced her hand to the crotch of his pants. Kori gripped and rubbed the outside of his jeans where he was ready and hard. She moaned further and then sat down on the couch and as Lightning leaned in to kiss her again, she pushed him back saying "Hold on.. You have protection.. Right?" She asked. Lightning nodded and pulled out his wallet, he opened and grabbed one out. "Don't go anywhere without it." He assured. Kori wasn't sure if that was a good thing or if she felt a little intimidated now. Who cars, she was about to get it on with Lightning McQueen! Before he was the biggest hot shot in racing! She could brag about this to all her friends for the rest of her life. Lightning got on his knees and the making out continued. Lightning took off the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Kori pulled away to take a breath! All this kissing was making hard to come up for air! Lightning let her take hr little breather and kissed her shoulder. He then took her shirt and pulled it off over her head and set it on the ground. "Nice bra." He joked as she was wearing this baby blue bra with little rubber duckies on it. Kori covered it with her arms and blushed. Lightning only smiled and leaned into her ear to say, "Don't worry.. I won't tell. Besides, we won't need that thing." He kissed her cheek which really made Kori melt for him. Lightning un clipped the bra and placed it down with the shirt. Kori was covering herself still though. First time Lightning had to deal with a shy one, and it was kinda cute. He smiled saying. "Come on, I wanna see them. Don't hide yourself. I think you're beautiful." He assured.

Kori blushed still, but slowly moved her arms away. Her breasts were nice and small, perky, perfectly round. Probably a boob job at some point. They were all too even. Lightning leaned close and started sucking her right nipple. Kori snapped her neck back and moaned of pleasure! "Oh Lightning!" She cried! Lightning then moved to the left nipple. His hands wrapped around her middle as he twirled his tongue on her nipple. "Oh Lightning.. Just fuck me already!" She yelped! Lightning smiled as he pulled away. "Oh I'm not done. I want to know what you taste like." He then unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. "Sit up for me, on your arms.." He asked. Kori leaned her hips up and Lightning slid down her jeans and panties. Which did not match the bra at all. He then took off the boots and finished taking off the jeans and panties, placing them with Kori's other clothes. Then placed his hands on her knees and kissed her lips once more before kissing between her breasts and her tummy then e spread her legs open and could smell her sweet and attractive scent.

"Wanna know what I love most?" He asked. Kori was blushing so much, but managed to nod for him. "I love when a woman is so wet that I can hear it." Kori swallowed nervously then Lightning slowly leaned in and placed that first upward lick with his tongue. That first hot, warm, wet, perfect, lick. "ooohhh..." She moaned. Lightning smiled proudly and continued to use his tongue. Licking up a few times before blowing some decent amount of cool breath at her clit. "Oh.. OH... OH PLEASE LIGHTNING!" Kori begged. Then his tongue entered her hole. That made her squirm! "Oh god! Something.. Something's happening!" She cried and bit her lips! Lightning placed Kori's legs over his shoulders and used his fingers and tongue at once to really make this woman go wild! "OH LIGHTNING!"...

Kori stepped out of the Rusteze trailer and the track. She had traveled with Lightning all week. Chick stared at her almost jaw dropped. Lightning stepped out and called, "Bye Kori, I had a delightful time this past week!." Yeah!, Should do it again sometime!" She called back, blushing. Lightning proudly walked over to Chick and said "Do I spy a little drool there Chick? Maybe a little jealously on the side there?" Chick's brows lowered "Hey, you just keep that up. Get yourself all worn out, leaving the cup to me." He growled. Lightning chuckled replying "You'd need me worn down for you to win. Wouldn't you?" he asked. Chick muttered something under his breath then said "You'd better be ready for the race today kid. I'm not takin it easy on you today." Lightning snickered with a smile. "Wouldn't want you to. You should at least _look_ like you're trying to beat me Chick." Then Lightning winked at the man before walking away. "Hey, try to lose with some dignity today!" the kid added loudly before being surrounded by fans and press with cameras. Chick was so mad! He kicked the side of the Rusteze trailer which landed him a hurt toe to have to drive with.


	15. A new experience

"Kachow! Kapapow!" Shouted Lightning as he posed for the cameras. Chick rolled his eyes seeing the kid get all the attention. The king walked iver though and suddenly the attention ran towards him. The cameras flew over to him, leaving Lightning standing there along side Chick. The two other racers watched The King, Strip Withers take some photos with his wife Linda. Chick leaned over to Lightning saying "Get use to that kid." "To what?" Asked Lightning with a raised brow. Chick snickered and explained "That! Someone takin all the fame and fans from you. Because I'm winning the cup this year." Lightning only rolled his eyes to that. Then something big happened.

The King cleared his throat and motioned for the press and fans to quiet down. He looked to his wife with a smile and began. "I have an announcement I'd like to make.. So after this Piston Cup season, I plan to retire." Everyone gasped."Now hold your horses.. It's been a long and great ride. Time for me to enjoy a more fittin life in my older days. Linda and I plan to travel and make up with long forgotten ones. Dinico has been great to me. I know they'll do great for someone else.. I want to also thanks the fans for the motivation over the years. My nephew Cal as well. Boy, that boy sure is a wily one I tell ya. Mostly I'd like to thank my supportive, beautiful, loving wife Linda. Couldn't have ever become the racer I am today without her. Without you." He smiled.

Fans and press ate it up and took plenty of pictures. Chick nudged Lightning saying "You know what that means kid? Dinico is all mine." Lightning rolled his eyes again saying "Yeah, okay.. We'll just see about that." Then walked away. As Lightning made his way to the hauler Mack and Chuck stopped him. "Did you fire Daniel!?" Chuck quickly snapped. Lightning sighed answering "Yeah, I did. He was way to slow. Never paid attention to me."

Chuck quickly got into Lightning's face scolding "That was my crew! Daniel was my guy McQueen! You can't just go firing people because they are quote _to slow_. Daniel was one of the better ones!. Just because he doesn't go gaga for you is no reason to fire the man!" "Hold in there Chuck, that is MY crew. I'll fire whoever I want. I'm the boss." "YOU!? You are the racer! A driver! You can't even race without me or the team kid!" He laughed. Lightning's brows lowered. "Watch me." he growled.

Chuck was confused and asked "What does that mean?" "It means I don't need you Chuck! I don't need anyone to win. I've been doing everything myself anyway!" "Now hold on there! You"-"No! Just stop it. You're fired." "What!? You can't do that! You are just"-"The boss. You should go now." Lightning said with a harsh looking glare. Chuck glared back with a "Fine. Have it your way." And Chuck turned and left. Mack frowned a bit then walked over to Lightning saying "Hey kid... Maybe you should.. Shouldn't be so hard on your crew. You know they're just tryin to help."

Lightning sighed then looked at Mack. "I know what I'm doing. No one is holding me back from winning the cup Mack.. If I win, I'll be the first rookie to win a piston cup EVER. Do you understand how big this is for me?" Mack shrugged and began to reply, but Lightning snickered adding "Forget it.. You could never understand..Just go get hooked up so we can get to Florida.." Mack frowned . It kind of hurt being treated like that by Lightning, but Mack needed his job and knew deep down that Lightning was just a little star struck...

"Big race today Darell. Because this is the last race before"-"THE PISTON CUP!" shouted Darell. Bob nodded with a smile. "Man and this year is gonna be great! We got THREE top competitors to watch that are sure to make it one to remember!" He added. Bob nodded again and agreed. "Right you are! And we know sense The King announced his retirement last month, Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen have been battling it out." "No kiddin! Once this season ends, regardless of the winner, next season is gonna be somethin fierce with these two!"

Lightning waved for the camera. Flashing a perfect smile to the camera and taking off his sun glasses as he walked to the pits. One man pushed a hat toward him and Lightning already had the marker handy and autographed it. The man was so excited. Chick had his own fans who were flocking him to, but Chick was more of paying attention to Lightning. He loved teasing and messing with the kid anyway. "Yo! McQueen!" He called over.

Lightning and a bunch of other people, fans, and press, looked over. Chick then asked "You available the night after the piston cup? Trying to get my guest list finished to send to my agent before the race." Lightning raised a brow and smiled asking "Throwin me a victory party Chick?" "WHAT!?" "That's awful nice, but.. I have my own ways of celebrating." Lightning said then wrapped his arm around a beautiful young female fan. The woman blushed as she giggled and looked up at Lightning.

Chick's brows lowered as he snarled "You keep thinkin like that McQueen! It's good to have dreams. But that's all it is. A dream for you. A rookie can't win the cup." Lightning snickered then looked at the girl and handed her a pass, "You come by and visit me later sweet heart." He flirted quietly with a wink. The woman but her lips with a smile on her face as she took the pass. Chick hated seeing that. The woman went on after giving Lightning a nod.

He blew her a kiss as she left and another wink. Chick shook his head with jealousy. Lightning walked over to Chick and patted him on the back with "Why don't we make a little bet for today's race?" Chick only growled "I don't make bets with rookies." "Because you're afraid to lose. Or maybe because your use to losing." Chick glared at Lightning as the kid patted Chick's back then began to leave. Chick couldn't let the rookie win today anyway!

"Woah, now get back here kid!" he called. Lightning turned back around slowly with a sly smile. "What's the bet?" Chick asked as he approached. Lightning happily answered. "Highest winner between you and me, buys the other celebratory drinks after the race." "Seems easy enough. Alright. You got yourself a deal kid." Lightning and Chick shook hands on it as they stared at each other. They were serious rivals...

"And here they come down the stretch!" Bob yelled! The king, McQueen and Hicks gunning it down the asphalt! Checkered flag ahead and "The King is the winner!" "McQueen takes second and following that trail is ouyr Chick Hicks!" "Wooh! I think The King has got this years cup in the bag!" Bob shouted! Darell laughed saying "I don't know Bob, that kids got the makings of a champ!"

Lightning proudly walked over to Chick and his crew in the pits saying "Looks like you owe me a drink." Chick glared asking "You even old enough to drink?" Lightning chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it was a good race." "_Oh come it was a good race." _Chick mocked. Lightning raised a brow asking "You're not mad are you? I mean.. I wouldn't want to hurt your spirit.. As old as it may be.." Chick growled hearing that then snapped "Chris!" One of the pit crew members of his team looked at Chick all wide eyed. "Go buy me a beer!"

Chris hurried off, leaving Lightning and Chick in a dead stare. That's when Lightning's newest crew chief appeared. " ." He called. Lightning glanced at him then back at Chick. "What?" Snapped the kid. "Harv is on the line. Wants to talk to you about next weeks race." "I'll be over soon." "Harv is a busy guy sir. Can't keep him waiting long or"-"I said I'll be over soon!" His crew chief sighed then turned and walked away.

"Gee McQueen, you let your crews chief always boss you around like that?" Chick asked. He knew that crew chiefs and control were a big weakness with much any racer knew that. Lightning shook his head and kind if knew Chick was just trying to mess with him. Chris reappeared and handed Chick the beer. Chick rudely handed it to Lightning saying "Here. Congrats on the win today kid. But next week.. I'm going to wreck your career." he joked with a laugh. But it did make Lightning nervous. He had never been in a crash before and that was a serious joke to racers. Chick and his team walked away laughing. Lightning stood there a moment thinking. He was just nervous...

Lightning walked back to his trailer and opened the door when odd and girly giggles grabbed his attention. "Just look at him!" "That's really him!" Two female voices exclaimed. Lightning turned to see two little blondes, lightly pink and glossy lips, cat eye like eye liner with a smoky eye color tone, twins for sure. One, (We'l call her Blue jeans for now) had long and wavy hair, was wearing a blue jean skirt, white t shirt, blue jean jacket with pink fake fure around the collar, sneakers white. The other, (We'll call Ponytail for now) had her hair in a pony tail with bangs in her face, a Lightning McQueen race shirt on in red that was really a size too small and really tight on her making her breasts the eye catcher, long flare jeans with short beach like wedges. Lightning stared at them greeting "Uhh.. Hello.."

"We made you a snack!" Blue jean shouted and held up a little like picnic basket. Lightning was staring at their looks so much, that he didn't even notice that Blue jean was holding anything. Ponytail smiled next to her obvious sister and nodded. "We made it ourselves!" Lightning smiled unsurely and took the basket, still holding his beer, replying. "oh.. You did? Urm.. That's nice of you.. Two.. But you didn't have to, I.. Eat.." Lightning said stupidly with a shake of his head and roll of the eyes. The girl smiled still and Ponytail rolled her eyes now saying "Well yeah! You take care of yourself good, don't you!" Lightning snickered with a little bit of smile as he flexed one of his arms and bragged "I do work out quite a bit." "Oh we can see that.." Blue jeans agreed and followed with biting her lower lip.

Lightning chuckled seeing that and commented "Cute. So.. Was that all you fine ladies wanted? I mean thank you so much. I'm sure if these treats are half as sweet as you two I'll really enjoy you-THEM! Them.." Lightning blushed! The girls giggled. "So.. I have a few hours to spare before I gotta.. Hit the road.. You ladies want to hang out?" "HANG OUT!?" Shouted Ponytail! "WITH LIGHTNING MCQUEEN?!" Shouted Blue jean! Then they screamed! Lightning's eyes widened as the sound just surprised him! "WOW.. You ladies are.. Quiet vocal.." He said and he meant that in an annoying way. The girls nodded and Ponytail replied with "Oh you have NO idea." The two snickered. Lightning was surprised by that to, but smiled flirtatiously. "So.. What would you two like to do as we.. Hang out? Because Lightning McQueen here, is a pleasure. I want to do something that the two of you will enjoy." The girls looked at each other then began whispering among themselves. Lightning wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

They whispered and snickered and giggle quietly between each other before they both looked at Lightning and answered. "Well... We heard a rumor and.." "And we were really hoping to get the full Lightning McQueen experience.." "Together!" They said taking turns. Rumors? The full Lightning McQueen Experience? Lightning was confused. "Um.. What?" he asked with a raised brow. The girls laughed. Blue jean and Ponytail stepped closer to the racer and began petting his shoulders, touching and rubbing his chest. It became clear what they meant and wanted. Lightning swallowed nervously. He never.. "Wait.. You two are sister.. Aren't you?" He asked. Was he sweating? HE wondered. Blue jean and Ponytail giggled and each took turns kissing the sides of his face once.

Lightning's cheeks were bright red as he became a little more nervous. He had never been with two.. At the same time. "You sure you ladies don't wanna.. Um.. Take turns or somethin.." That sounded so stupid after he said it. The girl giggled as they looked at him. "Besides, I.. Don't think a few hours is is really enough time for me to uh finish.." Even more stupid he thought. He'd slap his head and hide if his hands weren't full. "Oh Lightning," Said Blue jean, "We really don't mind sharing.. If you take us in together, surely it won't take as long." Fuck, that was kinda hot. "Well.. My hands are kind of full ladies.." Was he trying to get out of this? Pony tail seductively smiled saying "Oh don't worry about that. We'll take care of you first." Things were escalating quickly.

Lightning nervously suggested "Why don't we go inside now ladies.." The girls happily agreed and walked inside the Rusteze hauler. Lightning took a deep breath before mentally preparing for whatever freaky thing was about to go down. THEY WERE SISTERS FOR CHRYSLER"S SAKE! "Okay.. You can do this. Just.. Play it cool." HE whispered. Then from inside the trailer, one called "Oh Lightning! You coming!?" "Yeah, we're already naked!" As they said this, one of the other racers passed by and stopped and stared, eye contact with Lightning it felt like. Lightning stupidly, nervously smiled and said. "Fans.. Am I right? Ha ha.. heh.." He faked a horribly nervous laugh. The racer raised a brow. Just staring at Lightning.

Why was he staring for so long? "Um.. I'm just gonna go.." Lightning said as he stepped a foot into the trailer backwards. He walked in and shut the door. Setting the basket and beer on the tool case close by. "Lightning." One called. Lightning turned around to find both girls, fully naked, leaning on the Bolt. Stay calm. He told himself. "Chrysler forgive me.." He mumbled quietly to himself with a nervous swallow and stared at the girls. They must of sensed his nervousness as one, Ponytail, walked over and asked "Is this your first time honey?" Lightning chuckled nervously, "What? NO. Nope, not the first. I've head sex, plenty of sex.. I mean.. I have.. Sex.. Regularly.. I mean.. What?" Why did he say that! HE wondered.

Ponytail giggled and corrected "I meant your first threesome." Lightning swallowed nervously before giving a gentle nod. Ponytail looked back at her sister then smile at Lightning and stepped super close. Her body pressing to his, she closed her eyes and so did Lightning, their lips pressed together softly. Ponytail's lips tasted like green apples and really it was a turn on. As they began kissing and making out, Lightning placed his hands on her waist and in return, Ponytail placed her's around Lightning's neck. Lightning kissed her more aggressively and rubbed his hand p and down her back. Her skin was so soft.

They broke kiss and as they did Lightning looked over Ponytail's shoulder at Blue jean. Blue jean had a seductive look, not exactly a cute smile. It was the face of lust. Blue jean rubbed one of her hands down her body and between her breasts, down her tummy and to her area. Wax job. She had to have had a wax job, both of them. They looked so clean down there. Ponytail smiled and stepped to the side saying "Go on." Lightning looked at her then back at Blue jean and walked over to her. Blue jean leaned off the race car and stood face to face with the racer. Both remained still, so Lightning, feeling awkward over the bulge growing in his pants, reached up and caressed Blue jean's cheek. Blue jean smiled the said. "Let's sit on that couch." Pointing over to it.

Lightning looked back and Ponytail was already over there. So Lightning and Blue jean joined. Lightning sat in the middle of the girls on to small couch, kind of squished in. Both looked at Lightning seductively. "So what's wrong Lightning?" Asked Ponytail. "Yeah, aren't we attractive?" Asked Blue jean. Lightning's eyes widened and brows raised! "What!? YES! You are both very , very good looking, very sexy." He complimented. The girls smiled, but Blue jean asked "So what is it then?" "Yeah, you seem so nervous.." Added Ponytail. Lightning sighed before admitting "It's just.. I've never done this before and.. I never thought in my wildest dreams I ever would." Ponytail and Blue jean giggled hearing that. Ponytail leaned in and kissed Lightning's cheek saying. "It's okay Lightning."

Then Blue jean kissed his other cheek saying "YEah.. We can go slow.." "Slow?" Lightning asked then joked and bragged "Ladies, this is Lightning McQueen you have here, I don't understand slow. Only fast." The girls found it amusing and cute and giggled. Blue jean kissed Lightning's cheek again saying "Oh Lightning" She kissed near his ear, "We're glad you haven't done this before." Then licked up his ear. It made Lightning shiver. Blue jean began sucking his cheek, kissing his cheek, neck, and ear. Ponytail kissed his other cheek saying "Oh yes Lightning, we are honored to be your first like this." FIRST!? Did that mean that there would be more of THIS in his future? Could even say that excited him more!

The girls were lustfully kissing and licking Lightning's cheeks, neck and ears. Lightning was growing harder in his race suit. "Um.. You know.. I didn't even catch your names.." He said nervously. So stupid, shut up! He told himself. Ponytail kissed Lightning's cheek then asked "What do you want to call us?" and smiled. Lightning looked at her answering "Urm your names.." Then jumped a bit and looked down to see Blue jean kissing his reaction through the suit. "Awe.. Fuck.." HE muttered. That made the girls giggle. "What's fuck for Lightning?" Asked Blue jean. Lightning turned a brighter red then ever as he thought he said that in his head to himself. "Yeah, we haven't got to the fucking part yet." Added Ponytail. Lightning was speechless!

Just staring down at Blue jean like this! Wow. With his silence extended, the girls sat up on each side of him and introduced themselves. "I'm Mia." Said Blue Jean. "And I'm Tia." Said Ponytail. "Oh." Replied Lightning. "That's... Quirky.." Mia and Tia smiled. Then Tia kissed Lightning's cheek, kissing her way to his lips. They made out passionately. Her hand resting on his knee as she tongued him in ecstasy. Tia broke the kiss and Mia pulled Lightning's face to her now, they then began making out passionately.

They went back and fourth Naming out for sometime. Mia reached low ans gripped Lightning's bulge. Her hand felt so good wrapping around it the best she could through that red race suit. Tia broke her kiss and Mia removed her hand. Lightning watched as Mia stood up on the couch. Shaking her area in his face pretty much while Tia crawled onto hip lap. Tia held onto Lightning's shoulders and grind her naked area against his hard bulge. Lightning glanced back and fourth from girl to girl. One grinding on him, the other playing with herself right in his face. Wow. Tia moaned as she grind harder against his bulge then all of sudden stopped. She got iff him and then crouched onto her knees between Lightning's legs."Think we can lose the suit now?" She asked. was happening. This was really happening! Lightning thought to himself. Biting his lips to keep himself from embarrassingly blurting something out that may sound stupid.

Lightning just nodded quietly. Sp the girls let him stand up, take off the velcro, the zipper down, and the suit off. He had to take off the shoes to to get it off. He had on a shirt underneath, but quickly lost it to. He removed his boxers and Mia pulled Lightning back to be seated on the couch. His member was hard as rock. Once seated, Mia straddled herself over Lightning's member. Her wet area grazing his hard member. Protection! He panicked "Wait!" he yelped and grabbed her hips. He. blushed as the blondes looked at him oddly. "Don't you want us?" Whined Tia. Mia and Lightning staring face to face. Lightning quickly nodded answering "Oh yes. Yes! More than anything!.. But.. Protection.." He smiled nervously. Mia and Tia giggled and Mia replied "We are on birth control Lightning." "That's great..But.. Protection." He said again.

Mia and Tia looked at each other. Obviously they had none so Lightning pointed to the tool box. "Top hatch.. I have plenty.." Plenty!? Man he wished he could think straight before speaking. He smiled widely and nervously. Tia walked over and opened the box. "Wow.. Quite a collection you have here Sir." Only making Lightning blush more."Flavors, colors, oohh.. The kind that get hot and cold." "Oh get one of those!" Cried Mia. "Those are my favorite." She exclaimed seductively. Wow. How did Lightning get so lucky. Tia grabbed a few then walked back over and knelt down. She opened Mia's request then slipped it over Lightning slowly. "Mmmm." Moaned Lightning. Mia giggled and grind lightly. Her wet area over Lightning's now protected member. "I want you to fuck me Lightning." She exclaimed before pushing her body down. Lightning's member spreading her tight hole greatly."Oh fuck!..It's big Tia!" Mia warned as she came down his full length.

Lightning smiled goofy through his blushing cheeks. Mia bounced her body up and down his rod. Moaning loudly! "Oh fuck! Oh CHRYSLER! You're do fucking HUGE! Yes! Uuuhh! Mmmmm! Fuck me Lightning!" He didn't have to, Mia was doing a grand job all on her own! But Lightning loved to please and grabbed Mia's hips firmly. He then began pulling her up and slamming her down! "Fuck!" He screamed with each hard slam! His member deeply fucking her! Making her closer and closer to orgasm! "Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! YEAH! YES! YES! YES!" Mia screamed! Honestly, it was overdone, but she felt close and so good inside. Her insides tightened hard to his member in pulses! Lightning's grip tightened on her hips as he slowed his lifts and downs, he moaned a bit as her insides really clamped down. His eyes were on her tits, so big and bouncy and tan and wow she was hot!

"Wow.." Mia panted "I haven't cum like that before.." She smiled. She was obviously lying, but it was a nice confidence boost anyway. Thing was, Lightning hadn't cum yet though. Mia got up, slowly and sat next to him. Tia then hopped right on without a second to spare. Her hands on his shoulders, she shoved down. "My turn.." She said then began this twerking like thrust in his lap. She seemed more energized than Mia. Tia moaned loudly, again, overdone. Lightning grabbed her ass and **_SLAP! _**"OH!" Tia yelped! "Do that again Lightning!" She cried and snapped her neck back. So he did, **_SLAP! _**"FUCK AGAIN!" **_SLAP! _**Lightning made her ass bright red in the shape of his hand! He gripped her ass cheeks and helped her out as he did her sister a moment ago. As Lightning fucked Tia, Mia began kissing and sucking Lightning's neck. Definitely out to give him a hickey. Proof for bragging no doubt.

Lightning thrusted Tia up and down his rod hard and fast! "I'm going to cum!" Tia cried! And she did immediately following! Her insides trembled and pulsed! "Don't take it easy on me!" She cried! So Lightning didn't. He forced her body up and down his rod as she came! Making her orgasm stronger and louder and slightly painful! He was close now to! One of the track maintenance workers passed by and was stopped a second by the loud sexual screams coming from the Rusteze trailer. He whistled "Wow..." Then walked on unnoticed."Should have been a race car driver Bill, should have been.." He growled to himself. Lightning moaned and with one hand, forced Tia too look at him, holding her jaw he kissed her passionately! Mia kissed and nibbled his ear as Tia came down from her high as she and Lightning made out. Tia pulled away panting and slowly got up. Each girl sat on each side of Lightning. Mia looked down and asked "Have you cum yet honey?" Lightning only shook his head.

Tia smiled suspiciously, "We can fix that." "Well we have to." Added Mia. "What kind if girls would we be if we left now?" She asked. Tia pulled the protection off then Mia went down. Her lips wrapped around Lightning's member. She moaned as she swirled her tongue and sucked him wet. She lifted up and Tia went down next. Sucking and deep throating his member starving like. She pulled up and began giving him a nice hand job. So Mia joined in and massaged the head. "Who do you want to cum all over?" Mia asked. Lightning just stared at first. Enjoying being pleased by both these gorgeous women.

Then Tia asked "How about both?" Lightning nodded with red cheeks. He was already so close! The hand job was killing him! Hands removed and Mia and Tia licked both sides if his member together. Lightning rubbed their naked bodies as they did and they licked him up and down, up and down, Mia sucking the tip for a moment, then Tia, then "Fuck, I'm cumming!" Lightning announced. The girls opened their mouths on either side, Mia grabbed Lightning's rod and pumped him into climax! Lightning groaned a little bit then spurted his juices everywhere. Mia turned it and let him spurt into her mouth then into Tia's mouth and then on Mia's face, then Tia's face!...


	16. His first Piston Cup

"Speed.. I am.. Speed. Faster than fast, quicker than quick.. I am Lightning." "What?" Asked Harv. Lightning opened his eyes and looked over from the cockpit of the car to see Harv. "Oh.. Um.. Nothing. Just a little.. Self motivation." Lightning explained as he gripped the wheel of the Bolt. Harv's brows lowered. "Yeah, yeah kid.. Just drive around the track so we can get a good shot and get this add moving. I can't begin to explain how tight your schedule is today alright?" "Yeah.. I know.. I'm just a little nervous about the race." "You're Lightning McQueen kid! You'll do fine." Harv brushed it off. Lightning frowned.

The piston cup was huge and he had the chance not only to win, to be the first rookie to win the cup, but to also Tex, the owner of Dinico announced that winner of the Piston cup, if it not be Strip, gets to sign with his team! So now, Lightning had the chance to have Dinico! DINICO! "Alright kid, just do what you do best." Harv said into the radio. Lightning sighed and put on the helmet before peeling out and racing a few laps alone. It did feel good to get some laps out before heading to the race. It was giving Lightning a little time to relax his mind and take it easy. Or so he thought. Harv had a busy day planned ahead for the star.

Lightning parked the Bolt back in the pits where his team began washing it down and tuning back up and replacing tires before Lightning's Rusteze shoot. "Alright kid, go with Mackenzie here and she'll get you all suited up for the add. Hurry up to, don't have all day." Mackanzie grabbed Lightning and pretty much pulled him along. SHe did hair and make up while another person grabbed out the new rusteze suit for Lightning to put on. "A new suit?" Asked Lightning. Mackenzie nodded explaining. "Yep. Rusty and Dusty and mostly Harv, wanted you to look al new and spiffy for the shoot." "Oh.. Well I won't be needing this long." Lightning joked.

Mackenzie raised a brow. Lightning snickered and further explained. "Because I'm going to win the cup this weekend. Dinico is a done deal." Mackenzie sighed and just remained silent as she finished his hair. "Done." She announced. Lightning quickly changed into the new Rusteze suit and rushed out to the track where the cameramen and Harv and props were already. Some guy handed Lightning a sheet of paper saying "Your script. Follow it." "Oh.. Thanks, but.. I"-"Harv had it written up. Here, says act excited." The man pointed out then went and stood next to the camera man. Lightning sighed and walked over to the car. "Okay, let's start with you leaning on the car." Said Harv. So Lightning leaned against the car. "This is a practice run people!" Announced the director. "Go ahead kid."

Lightning looked down at the paper and cleared his throat before reading, "Yes.. Yes, yes... Lightning McQueen here and I use Rusteze medicated bumper ointment, new rear end.. Formula.. Really?" he asked. Harv sighed saying "Know what, you're right. Why don't we shoot you from coming out of the window of the car THEN start talking. Perfect! Let's go again." The director nodded then shouted "Another practice run!" Lightning really hated this. Not only did he strongly dislike his sponsors logo and brand name, but now he had to say he used this stuff. GROSS!...

Lightning shut the apartment door and let out a sigh of relief. He was exhausted. He walked over to the kitchen where he opened the freezer to grab out a small microwave dinner for himself. Always so busy. Always working. Always exhausted and always alone at the end of it all. But he was afraid. If he let up at all, he could lose everything he had ever worked for, ever wanted. He watched the food turn in circles as it heated up. It was really quiet. He grabbed the tv remote and turned it on, it was already on RSN. The channel was running re runs of last week's race and reading the statistics. Who was most likely to win and such and other blah blah blah. Lightning sighed as he watched two old race fans and car lovers debate who would win.

"No, no. You got it all wrong man." Said Calvin. "This is Chick Hick's race to win. The rookie will burn mid race." "But Chick hasn't won over the rookie in so long. Might I remind you that this rookie is always seconds behind The King." Said Russel. Calvin nodded then said "True. But taking a look at the rookie's previous races, it's evidence. That kid is going to be all excited and nervous and he's going to run himself dry out there. Not to mention that thing with tires. I think the kid hates them." "I don't know, I think we all have one heck of a race this weekend to look forward to. Gonna be one of the greatest years yet!." Lightning shut it off. What if that one man was right? What if he ran himself out of energy and couldn't sleep again? What if he lost? To Chick!? What would become of him then? Would his fans leave him? What about his fame? Needless to say, Lightning was widely overthinking...

Lightning sat in his trailer on the couch. One of his legs shaking from the anxiousness inside him. He hadn't slept very well. Had a horrible dream where Chick won and left Lightning in the dust. Lightning got dressed and opened the door to find Mack looking at his watch. "Morning Lightning!" "AHH!" Lightning shouted and jumped back. "Relax kid. Harv sent me to pick you up. This is it! The Piston cup!" Lightning's brows lowered as he shut and locked the door. "Great.. Can we just go already. I want to get there and set up before Chick starts anything." "You got it Boss!" Mack said with a smile...

The Rusteze trailer waited in line behind a few other trailers at the entrance for racers, crews and track employees and officials. Lightning sighed and stared ahead. "Why did everyone decide to show up at the same time. I'm usually the only person who ever shows up so early." Mack snickered explaining "Well it's the Piston Cup kid. It's your first one and you've given everyone a run for their money." He joked. Lightning leaned in the seat as slowly, they moved up one by one slowly. "UUUHGGGGG This is taking forever!" Lightning complained. Mack nodded replying "Won't be too long." The trucks started moving shortly and Lightning really fell more and more nervous as he scrunched down into the seat swallowing hard and his heart beating hard and fast.

Lightning exited the truck once Mack parked. He felt as if everyone was staring at him. "Better get suited up kid." Mack said. Lightning looked at his driver and smiled. "Duh.. I was.. Just headed that way." He smirked then walked to the trailer door and said "I'll be in the trailer getting ready um.. Can you just come get me when the racers are lining up?" "You got it Boss!" Mack said with a wink before walking away and saying "Right now, ole Mack is need of one those famous hot dogs." Lightning snickered and reached for the door when "Good luck today kid." Lightning turned to see none other than Chick Hicks. Lightning smiled slyly replying "Oh please.. I don't need luck. I'm Lightning McQueen."

Chick walked up with a chuckle to that. "Yeah.. And that's all you'll ever be." "...What?.." Lightning muttered with a slight frown." Chick smiled wide! "Woah ho! Do I spy a little fear there McQueen? Or should I go ahead and start calling you Mcloser?" Lightning glared replying "Ha ha.. Very funny Chick.. I gotta prepare.." "Prepare for what!? Oh.. Right! Your loser's speech." The green suited man joked and laughed! Lightning shook his head. "Gonna put on quite a show out there Chick." "Oh of course! Gotta make it interesting for the fans." Chick agreed. Lightning sighed and walked into his trailer, slamming the door shut. Chick snickered with confidence. He was not losing this one. He was determined to win the Piston cup, Dinico, and to throw that rookie where he belonged. Off the track.

So once alone, Lightning sat on his couch in the dim lighted trailer. The Bolt still parked inside. "You got this McQueen.. I got this. Totally.." He was nervous, but didn't want anyone to see it. He walked over to his tool box after some quiet time and opened the bottom drawer. He moved some junk around where he pulled out an old photo. He stared at it a second there before walking back to the couch and sitting down. It was a photo of Chad and Robert outside that car shop back home with Robert's race car that the brother's built. Lightning was only thirteen when Robert crashed Robert never made it into the Piston cup. Lightning stared at the photo and thought of the old and great memories he shared with Robert and Chad really. The fun he had helping with the cars and some on the race car. Robert taught Lightning a lot about cars. Robert and Chad kind of helped Lightning get into racing from a young age.

Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had this in the bag. He was going to win this race. He would put his entire spirit into this race. Everything he wanted was at his fingertips! He couldn't let it go now. He was going to give it one hundred and ten percent! Lightning was going to give it his all, his everything, more than one hundred and ten percent! He was _KNOCK, KNOCK! _Lightning was snapped out of concentration and set down the photo. _Knock,knock,knock. _Again. Lightning opened the trailer's door to find his crew chief.

The kid sighed with annoyance. "Ugh.. What? I'm trying to relax." "Relax!? Are you kidding me right now McQueen? We gotta get the car to the pits and get it ready." Bolt. The car's name is Bolt. How many times I gotta tell you that?" Lightning snapped. The man's brows lowered. "Just get it to the pits." He began to walk away when Lightning continued, "You should really respect me Chuck." The man stopped and took a deep breath before turning back around to Lightning. "Thanks. I'll remember that next time, for now.. PLEASE GET THAT CAR TO THE PITS!" He yelled! "This is no time to be playing games and meditating!" I'ts not meditation.." Lightning growled.

His crew chief had enough. "Whatever! This is the piston cup kid. The entire team is in panic because you gotta still fuel up and we have to make sure the tires are one hundred. Because _some one _doesn't like to stop for tires or fill up!' "Doesn't matter anyway. Because after today, I'll be smoozing it with the Dinico crew." "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I won't be dealing with bossy coaches like you anymore. I'm the boss! Or have you forgotten who the real start is here Chuck?" Lighting smile. That was it. The crew chief snapped and began a lecture.

"Blah, blah, blah! BLahblahblahblha. Blahblahblahblah blah blah. Blahblahblah, blahblah. Blah? BLah blah blah. Blah! Bla"-"Alright! That's plenty of _great_ information there pal, but I have this all in the bag. I don't need to hear this." Lightning snapped. "I'm the perfect racer. The youngest, best looking, most talented and smartest driver. I can out maneuver every other driver here! Know what, I don't need this kind of distraction. Today, I claim my spot and take my place as a champion of the legends. I am going to beat The King and Chick and EVERY racer out there because I deserve this. And YOU will not hold me back with your _be part of the team _speech. You are fired! Get lost!" Lightning then slammed the door in the man's face!

The kid took a deep breath as he leaned on the door of the trailer. He had to get rid of him. He needed to focus and clear his mind of all distractions and stress. His crew chief would only hold him back anyway. This was Lightning's time to really shine and take what he believed he so deserved. Lightning suited up and got into the Bolt. Time was crunching. Mack would be here anytime to get him. With one more deep breath to clear his mind, Lightning began his little ritual. "Okay.. Here we go. Focus.. Speed.. I am speed.. One winner.. Forty two losers, I eat losers for breakfast. Breakfast? Did I?.. How could I forget about breakfast? Breaki could be good for me-No, no, no.. Focus.. Speed. I. Am. Speed. Faster than fast, quicker than quick. I am Lighting."

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Hey Lightning? You ready?" Mack called. Lightning nodded with a proud and ready smile. "Oh yeah, Lightning's ready." With a press of a button, the hatch opened and as Lightning revved and pulled the Bolt out of the trailer, the press and some fans surrounded him and the Rusteze trailer! Lightning was ready for today. Today, everything would change for him!...

As Lightning pulled up to the pits, one of the crew members asked him "Hey, where's coach?" Lightning hopped out andd another team mate handed the kid his helmet. "I fired him." Lighting explained. "WHAT!?" Asked the team mate. Lightning rolled his eyes and quickly explained "I don't need him guys, he was a distraction." "A what?" "Are you for real?" Asked the crew. Lightning sighed continuing "Look, you want me to win, right? So just do what I say when I say it and I'll be fine." "Really?" Asked one team mate. Chick walked by and laughed. "AHAH! No crew chief today kid? What happened this time? This one actually realize what a loser you are?" Lightning glared replying "That's not even clever Chick.." "I don't have to be clever, I just gotta beat you. HEY! Good luck out there really." "RACERS! LINE UP TIME!" Shouted a crew chief. With that everyone was getting ready to start!

"Racers! Start your engines!"...

All the racers gained speed at a pace, Lightning started near the rear of the pack, moving up quickly. He was cocky and knew he would win today. Nothing was going to stop him. Lighting weaved through the pack easily, all the way up to the leaders, Chick and The kind. Lightning even flashed a smile at Chick as he passed him. Second already! YES! Then Chick bumped Lightning's fender, spinning the kid into the dirt. "HAHA! Chick exclaimed in victory. Lightning quickly began gunning it, spinning dirt out as he raced back onto the track. Chick's crew chief warned him that Lightning was back in. Chick snickered and looked over to the car coming up his side. "Dinico is all mine." THen slammed into the racer! This quickly caused a HUGE accident behind him. Most, if not all, the racers were taken out by this crash! "GET THROUGH THAT MCQUEEN!" CHick laughed!

"OH a huge crash behind the leaders!" Shouted the announcers. " Cars crashed and banged together, hitting the walls. "Wait a minute Darrel, McQueen is in the wreckage!" "There's no way the Rookie can make it through! NOt in one piece that is." But Lightning maneuvered through each wrecked car. Still ahead, one car was upside down and another in front. Lightning had no other choice! The rookie gunned it and with such chance, he drove over it and jumped over the final barrier!

"LOOK AT THAT! I don't believe it! MCQUEEN MADE IT THROUGH!" Shouted Darrel! "And he's not going into the pits! He stays put to take the lead!" "That's right, No tires again!" "You know the kid just fired his crew chief!"

Chick's crew chief looked at the track at Lightning then warned Chick. "McQueen's not pitting." "WHAT!? Come on you gotta get me back out there! Come on, come on, come on!"

Lighting took the lead as the race re started. So far ahead, he kept that lead up to almost a full lap! "Checkered flag here I come!" **_BAM! _**"OH! McQueen's blown a tire!" Announced Darrell! Everyone gasped in shock! The rusteze pit crew through a bit of a fit! They knew Lightning needed tires, but Lightning did things his way despite the warning. **_BAM! _** "MCQUEEN'S BLOWN ANOTHER TIRE!!!" "I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M WATCHING POP! MCQUEEN IS A HUNDRED FEET FROM HIS PISTON CUP!" "The King and Chick rounding turn four!" "IT'S GONNA BE CLOSE! AND IT'S, AND IT'S!.."

All three passed the line at the same time!

"IT'S TOO CLOSE TO CALL! TOO CLOSE TO CALL!" "ANSUDBDUSBR SKHRHEBD OSHDUDHD!!!! AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO WON!?"


	17. Welcome to Hill billy Hell

"Call off the dogs and put out the fire! We gonna crown us a new champion!" Minty stood up and shouted "That's my boy! GO!" as the family watched Lightning gun it down the track! He had such a lead, there was no doubt he was going to win the piston cup! He would be the first rookie in history to win the cup!

Then sudden! The Bolt's rear tire blew! **BAM!** "OH NO! McQueen has blown a tire!" Minty sat back down! She gasped! Chad was on edge! How dare Lightning not get those tires he needed! **BAM!** "McQueen's blown another! And a hundred feet from his piston cup!" Minty and Chad were loosing it! "COME ON MONTY!" Chad cheered! "COME ON! PLEASE, LORD PROTECT MY BABY!" Minty prayed aloud! Biting nails, on edge!

"The King and Chick rounding turn four.."

"GO GO GO!" Yelled Chad! "FUCK COME ON!" He shouted. Minty then scolding "CHAD! Language!" Chad sat back down and apologized for that. He was just excited.

"and it's.. it's...Too close to call! It's to close to call!" Said the announcer from the television.

Minty cheered! Chad stood up and shouted with excitement "That's my brother!" The family more than excited for Monty!...

Lightning pulled into the pits where he was cheered on by fans and other racers' crews. But not by his team. No, they were a little pissed off and frustrated with him. "How could you do that McQueen!? That was way too risky!" Lightning only rolled his eyes replying "Are you kiddin? I was great out there. Perfectly planned." "WHAT!?" Said one pittie. Another butted in saying "If you would have came in when we told you, you would have won!" "Oh please," Said Lighting. "I won fellas. So just relax. Go buy a drink or somethin." As he walked off into the crowd of fans and press. His crew was not happy and was very annoyed with the young racer.

Lightning smiled proudly as he was adored by so many people. "Lightning, over here!" "No, here!" "Smile!" "Show us the bolt!" "LIGHTNING!" They all screamed and cameras flashed! He was more famous now than ever! Strip pulled in and began his own little interview on the side as Chick came in as well. Each racer getting a moment in the spotlight while officials went over the tapes to see who exactly won the race.

Lightning smiled and waved for the fans, then approached by Kori. "We're here in victory lane awaiting the race results..McQueen, that was quite a risky move not taking tires. Are you sorry you didn't have a crew chief out there?" She asked. Lightning smiled charmingly as he answered. "Oh-ho-ho Kori.. There is so much more to racing than just winning..I mean taking the race by a full lap? Where's the entertainment in that? No, no. I wanted to give the audience a little sizzle." "Sizzle?" Questioned one of his crew mates. "And am I sorry I didn't have a crew chief? No. And you know why? Cause I'm a one man show." He bragged. Kori nodded with a smile. "And that is a very confident Lightning McQueen. Coming to you live from victory lane.."

The crew was getting in the way of the shot. One camera man pointed it out. Lightning was quick to scold. "Hey, yo.. Chuck.. What are you doing? You're blocking the camera. Everyone wants to see the Bolt." "WHAT!?" "Get outa the shot." "WHAT!? That's it!" said the pittie with a stomp of his foot then he and the other crew members began to walk off. Lightning noticed asking "Hey, woah, yo team.. Where you going?" Not Chuck turned around yelling "WE QUIT MISTER ONE MAN SHOW!"

Lightning rolled his eyes with a sarcastic chuckle. "Oh fine, leave.. How will I ever find anyone who knows how to fill me up with gas!?" HE joked and got a few fans and press laughing at that."Adios Chuck.". "And my name is not CHUCK!" "oh whatever.." Lightning chuckled. A few more laughs there.

Chick then grabbed Lightning's attention saying "Hey yo, Lightnin.. McQueen! That was some pretty darn nice racin out there.. BY ME! HHAHHA! Welcome to the Chick era baby. The piston cup.. It's mine dude, mine.. Hey fellas. How do you think I'd look in Dinico blue? DINICO BLUE!?" Laughed Chick. Lightning rolled his eyes and teased "Yeah right.. In your dreams Thunder.." Chick and his team were confused. "Thunder? What's he, what's he talkin bout the thunder thing?" Asked Chick. Lightning smiled and happily explained. "Well you know, cause Thunder always comes after.. Lightning.. Kapeer! Wapachow!"

Oh Chick was furious! "Who here knew about the Thunder thing!?" He asked his crew. All of them shrugged and shook a bit at the tone of Chick's voice...

A few officials then started rounding Lightning, Chick and Strip to the winner's circle. Trying to get the fans off of them. Lightning was held up the most of the three. "Lightning! Lightning!" Screamed some familiar voices! Lightning turned to see Mia and Tia in jeans and tight red 95 shirts. "I'm Mia." "I'm Tia!." "Do you remember us!?" They squealed with excitement. Lightning nodded. He did, who wouldn't. The together, both girls shouted "WE'RE YOU'RE BIGGEST FANS!" and lifted their shirts up over their breasts! Lighting stared, no, gazed at them. "Oh I love being me..." He muttered as he just took it in. Oh what he would love to be doing to these two after being announced the first rookie to win a piston cup. He blew them a kiss as he was gently forced to the winner's circle alongside Chick and Strip.

Lightning walked up the back stage steps where Strip stood waiting. "Hey, Buddy. You are one gutsy racer. You got more talent in one lug nut.. Than a lot of cars got in a whole bottle." Strip complimented. Lightning smiled and lit up. "Really?" Being told that by one of the greats felt so good! "Awe well, Tha"-"But you're stupid." Strip added. Lightning's brows lowered. Did he hear that right? He thought. "Excuse me?.." "This is the real deal kid.. You need to wise up and get you a good crew chief. You're not gonna win if you don't got a good team behind you and let them do their job like you should and you blah blah blah.." Lightning fell into a sorts of day dream. Dreaming of Dinico.. The fans.. The girls.. The fame.. money.. Parties.. Girls... SO many girls...

"You figure that out, and you're gonna do alright." Strip finished. Lightning snapped out of his day dream. Clearing his throat saying "Oh yeeah, yeah.. That is spectacular advice.. Thank you.." "Ladies and gentlemen.. For the first time in Piston cup history..." Oh that news made Lightning happier than ever. That sentence put Strip and Chick out of the running.

Lightning was quick to react and jumped out with a flash of his white smile and shiny lightning bolt on the suit! "YES!" HE shouted! Then the announcer with "WE HAVE A THREE WAY TIE!" Everyone cheered loudly! Strip came out slowly and stepped aside. He knew the kid embarrassed himself a bit there and wouldn't bug or tease. Chick stepped out laughing his butt off at Lightning. "Oh ho.. Hahaha.. Man.. You know.. I wouldn't worry about it.. Know why? Cause I didn't do it!" He laughed hard!

Chad and Minty watched as they announced that a "Tie breaker race will be held in California to determine the winner of this year's Piston Cup." Kristine was passed out asleep by now on the couch. Minty and Chad looked at each other. "My baby is going to California.. He's going to California!" She exclaimed and cheered! Her and Chad were basically jumping with excitement over Monty's victory!...

Chick nudged Lightning saying "Hey.. First one to California gets Dinico all to himself.. No not me! You rock! You rock and you know that!" He shouted at a fan. Lightning started thinking about that. He was usually late.. Not really anyone's fault.. But Dinico.. If he was there before Chick and Strip.. He could get in on the track.. Smooze over Tex.. And the girls... Oh the girls in those baby blue torquoise outfits and boots.. Chick was NOT getting there first!...

Lightning began walking back to his trailer. Talking to himself. "First one to California gets Dinico all to himself.. Oh we'll just see who gets there first Chick." But then. Gasp. "Where's my Trailer? Mack.. Mack! Come on, saddle up! I gotta get to California before Chick and get in on Dinico." Mack walked around with a smile answering "Oh the trailer? Yeah, I parked it over your sponsor's tent." Lighting's eyes widened! "WHAT!?" "Yeah. Gotta make your appearence." "What? No.. I hate wrinkly old guys.." "Awe come on, they did give you you're big break." Mack reminded. Lightning glared at Mack there. "Oh would you stop, please... Just go get hooked up." He ordered then walked over to the tent. How was he going to sneak out of this one? He needed to get ot California, NOW.

He looked over to see a life size cut out of himself holding a bottle of Rusteze... "That'll work..." He muttered with a sly smile. He stepped behind the cut out and used it to slowly walk with.. Stopping every few seconds when one older person looked over.. Suspicious.. Continue to walk.. Stop. Almost tripped over a cane.. "Almost there... Almost there.." HE whispered as he sneak. Then Lightning stepped in something.. He looked down at his boot and gum. "Awe.. Gross..." He muttered as he looked at the bottom of his shoe. The thud. The cut out fell and all the old people stared at his wide eyed face! "THERE HE IS!" Shouted Rusty!

"Our almost there champ!" Added Dusty. Lightning sighed. "Get your ass over here kid!" Said Dusty. With an eye roll.. Lightning reluctantly walked through the crowd. trying to be careful not to let ANY of these old geezers touch him even slightly. Forget it, don't even breathe on him. Gross. "Mr. MCQueen! Awe you're my hero Mister McQueen!" Said one man. Lightning tensed up and faked a smile replying "haha.. Yeah.. Thanks uh.. Fred.." Then continued to walk as the man seemed so happy that Lightning knew his name that was on a work tag on the shirt the man was wearing.

Lightning walked up and onto the stage. Rusty and Dusty talking saying. "Thanks to you Lightning, we have had a better year!" "We may even have enough to buy you some headlights!" "Are you saying he doesn't have headlights?" "That's what I'm saying!" Lightning then added "Well, you know.. Racers don't need headlight because the track is.. Always.. Lit.." That got all the old people laughing! "Yeah well, so is my brother, but he still needs headlights!" Joked Rusty. So gross thought Lightning. They laughed and cheered for the young man.

Then Rusty and Dusty stepped back saying "Ladies and Gentlemen.. Lightning McQueen!" And a spot light shined right down on him! Lightning's eyes squinted at first. He cleared his throat then "Free bird!" Yelled someone in the crowd. Lightning took a deep breath and spoke. "Well.. The Rusteze team ran a.. Good race today.. And you know.. With a little rusteze.. and an insane amount of luck.. You to, can look like me.. Ka.. chow..." They all cheered! Dusty saying "Good luck out there kid!" Rusty adding in with "Yeah, and we're looking forward to another great year! Just like this year!" Lightning smiled and nodded as he shut the door. "Not on your life..." He growled once alone then sighed with releief.

In all honesty though, Rusty and Dusty knew that Lightning did not like them. They knew the kids was eager to leave and probably wouldn't stick around with them after the cup. Sending Rusteze into a hole possibly...

It was hours into the trip. Lightning sat in the back of the trailer. Sitting in his massage chair as he relaxed and winded down from the race. Ring ring... Ring ring..

"Hello?"

IS this Lightning McQueen the world's fastest racing machine?!

"Is this Harv? The world's greatest agent?"

Sure is! And it is such an honor to your agent that it almost hurts me to take ten percent of your winnings and merchandise and yadayadayada, anyways! You were great! I mean right baby!? I mean I.. I didn't see the race, but I heard you were great! So they are giving you twenty tickets for the tie breaker race kid. You shoot me the names and I'll get them out. You let Harv rock it for you baby, okay?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Right.. Friends! There's uh... Um..."

Okay I get it Mr. Popular.. Got so many friends you can't narrow it down. It's cool. But when you get to town, you better make time for your BEST friend. Gotta make time for your smashooka here, alright?

"Yea, yeah, yeah! We should totally"-

-Yeah sounds great kid, I gotta go.

Lightning sighed as the phone hung up. He realized that he really didn't have anyone anymore.. He hadn't even talked to his family at all this passed year. Suddenly he looked over and saw a mini van passing.. "What?.. A mini van?" He muttered. The he got inside the bolt and switched on the close contact radio. "Mack, come on, what's going on?" "Just stoppin over for a quick breather here kid.." "What?! NO, no, no. We gotta drive straight through to California all night. We agreed on it!.." The kid whined. Mack sighed asking "All night?.. Let me remind you, federal guide lines state that"-"Look, it's easy.. I'll stay up with you." "All night?" "All night long." Lightning assured.

A few hours later...

Was that honking?.. "Wha, wha..." Lightning began to wake up. He heard honking. Yep, for sure. He blinked a few times. Slowly opening his eyes and then HEADLIGHTS!? He was wide awake now! Turned the key, hit the gas and swerved hard right! Gassing it and gunning down the highway! Three trucks! ANother hard right! Gassing it and then plowing right into the dirt between the highways. Lightning breathed heavily as he panicked! His heart racing like never before! How did he get here!?

The race! The cup! California! MACK! "MACK!" He yelled as he hit the gas and shifted hard! Making his way through traffic fast! Getting honked at and almost hitting a few other drivers! "Mack! Mack!" He yelled and searched in panic for his trailer. Then he saw ine truck getting off an exit. "Mack!" He yelled then cut off another dirver to get off the exit and barely made it!

He caught up to the trailer and read the side... Some piston.. Peter built?.. That wasn't Mack.. Lighting stopped next to the truck. The truck driver looked down and yelled "Turn on your lights you moron!" Then continued on with a right turn. Lightning sat there a moment and sighed. He lost Mack. He was still waking up and coming to terms with what might have happened. "Mack..." He muttered. Thinking. He could make it. He was fast enough to catch up to Mack if he hurried! "The interstate!" He exclaimed aloud then gunned it and turned left down the back road!

But the road didn't seem to end.. "What?.. Where's the highway?.." Lightning whispered to himself. He tried the radio. "Mack.. Mack can you hear me!?" He shouted. Nothing. He was way to far from the truck to get signal. He sighed. Then a flashing lights behind. Lightning looked back.. "Oh no.. Oh! Maybe he can help me!" He smiled. POP POP! "WHAT!? Why's he shooting at me!?" Lighting panicked even more! Swerving back and fourth on purpose! "Serpentine!" Back and fourth. Then ahead.. Wait.. "What?.." He muttered as he began to see lights.. Not headlights though.. And orange.. Spikes.. Cones?... A diner?... "That's not the interstate..." **THUD**! He ran into something.. Cones! Over and over! "SHIT!" He yelled! cone, cone, cone! "Sorry Bolt!" Turn left!

"AAHHH!" GIANT CONE! TURN BACK! FENCE! "No, no, no!" He yelled! Turn left! "DRIVE THROUGH!? AHHHH!" He continued yelling and turned into it sharply! Through the drive through and making a mess everywhere! Almost hitting a few parked cars! Knocking over cans and signs! "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" He yelled! TIRES! "AAAHHH!" Sharp turn right again! Lighting barely made it out of that as tires flew everywhere! He sighed with relief as the road ahead looked clear, he looked back. The cop wasn't chasing no more then back ahead, "AAHHHH!" Statue! Use the break, turn sharp! He drifted around the statue completely! Almost flipping the bolt over. Wrapping the fencing around the thing though.

Lightning breathed heavily. He had to get out of here, NOW! He out the car in reverse and gunned it! Spinning out hard! "Come on.. Come on..." He was pushing the poor race car that had already been through so much now. Like a whip, the car snapped back and Lightning hit the breaks. Panting with relief. He made it. Now just to turn around and home free! **BAM!** "AAHHH!" Freaky statue in his face! Lighting backed up, turned around and hit the gas! Pulling the statue through the town! Not even paying attention to the mess he was creating or rather destroying behind him! "AAHHH!" He yelled as he plowed through the town!

An old trailer parked aside caught the statue and it went airborne! Catching the telephone wires, Lightning pushed the bolt hard! Red lining her hard! "Come on.. Just.. A bit... More.." He pushed it! Then **SNAP!** He was whipped back hard! Flipping up and tangling into the wires. The bolt was dangling.. Nose down.. Lightning panted and felt dizzy.. "awe..." he moaned in a bit of pain.. Everything hurt.. This was bad.. A bad dream.. That's all.. He saw the cop approach, but he closed his eyes and just went out...

Lightning began to wake up. Hard.. Horrible hard bed... He had a headache. "Mornin sleepin beauty!" Someone yelled! Lightning sat up quick "AH!" "HAHA! I was wonderin when yous was gonna wake up!" Said the older man. Lightning panicked once more and pressed his back against the wall saying "Please don't hurt me! T-Take whatever you want.. Just don't hurt me!" He then realized it. He was in a jail cell. "Wait.. Jail?.. Why am I in jail!? What's going on!?" He panicked! The old man chuckled replying "Shoot.. I like you already. My name's Mater." Lightning stared a moment.. "Mater?" He questioned. Mater nodded explaining "Yeah. Like To-mater.. But without the TUH!" He spit at Lightning. Lightning wiped his shoulder then Mater asked "What's your name?" Lightning raised a brow asking "Wait you? You don't know my name?" Mater shook his head then said "Awe wait.. I know your name.."

He then leaned into the bars and quietly asked "Is your name Mater to?" Lightning just stared. Okay.. Old guy, whatever. "Where am I?" The racer asked. Mater stepped back asking "WHERE ARE YA! SHOOT! You're in Radiator Springs! The cutest little town in Carburetor county.." Lightning sighed.. "Great.. Just great..." "Think that's great? You should see the rest of the town!" Suggested Mater. That gave Lightning an idea! "You know.. I'd love to see the rest of the road!" "REALLY!?" Asked Mater! Lightning nodded.

"Sure thing! So why don't you get the keys.. open these doors up and you and me can go cruising.. What do you think? How does that sound To-Mater?" Asked Lightning. Mater was jumping with glee! "DAD GUM!" The old man exclaimed! Then an old gruff voice shouted "MATER!" IN a scolding tone! "What have I told you about talking to the accused?.." Mater looked down with shame answering "To not to..." Sheriff grabbed the keys and unlocked the doors and motioned for Lightning to get over here. Lightning sighed and walked over. Sheriff cuffed him and read him his rights as he walked him to the courtroom...

"The Radiator Springs Traffic court will come to order!" Shouted Sheriff as he walked Lightning to his place. A bunch of angry town folks were there and furious with the damages he had caused. Sheriff shoved Lightning down into a seat. "Officer.. Look.. talk to me babe.. How long is this gonna take?" Asked Lightning. Then Sheriff asked "Where's your lawyer?" Lightning snickered with a shrug. "I don't know.. Tahiti maybe.. He's got a time share there." Sheriff rolled his eyes replying "If the defendant has no lawyer, the court will assign one to him.. HEY!" Everyone stared. "Anyone wanna be his lawyer!?" The sheriff asked. Everyone stepped back and or leaned in their seats.

Mater smiled and suddenly raised his hand saying "Shoot! I'll do it!" Lightning rolled his eyes. This entire town was a joke.. "All rise!" Shouted Sheriff. Everyone stood. "The honorable Doc Hudson presiding.. May Doc have mercy on your soul..." Growled Sheriff.. Lightning glared at the cop. Then the doors opened and here came in Doc! "ALRIGHT!" He yelled!

"I wanna know who's responsible for wreckin my town Sheriff!.. I want his head on a platter.. I'm gonna put him in jail til he rots. No, check that. I'm gonna put him in jail until that jail rots on top of him and then I'm gonna move him to a new jail and let that jail rot. I'm.." Doc stared at the kid a moment. Lightning faked a stupid and nervous smile.. This was really bad...

Doc glared at the kid then looked at Sheriff and said. "Throw him outa here Sheriff.. I want him outa my court room! I want him outa my town! Case dismissed!" Everyone was shocked! How could Doc just let him go!?

The doors suddenly opened and "Sorry I'm late your honor!" She shouted. Lightning turned around as everyone else did to. He stared in shock.. She was stunning. "Holy Porsche..." he mumbled quietly.. Perfect platinum blonde hair.. Was that natural? The rest of her was all natural for sure.. Sporting a white t shirt, black blazer and dress pants.. Heels.. She looked way to good to be from this dump of a town. "She's gotta be from my attorney's office.." he thought. The woman walked up and began to pass Lightning by. "Hey." He called, grabbing her attention. "Thanks for comin, but it's all set.. He's letting me go." He smiled. The girl raised a brow asking "He's letting you go?" Shocked.

Lightning nodded and looked her up and down saying "Yeah, looks like your jobs pretty easy today.. Now all you gotta do is stand there and let me look at chya." Her jaw dropped. She was probably just shocked that the great Lightning McQueen wanted to give her his time later. "I'm gonna cut to the chase.. You, me, dinner, kachow!" He shifted his shoulder and the suit gleamed a light off and right into her eyes!

The lady stepped back and squinted saying "What the- ow.. Please!" Lightning snickered proudly. "Yeah, I know.. I get that reaction a lot.. I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand. I'm sorry.. Did I scare you?" He asked. The blonde glared. Not amused at all. Mater, who was standing next to Lightning answered "Well a little bit, but I'll be alright." Lightning glared and ignored the old man there. The woman sighed saying "Okay.. I'm gonna go talk to the judge.." "Do what you gotta do baby. Oh, but be careful. People round here are nut firing on all cylinders if you know what I mean.." The lady stared and smiled a bit replying "I'll keep that in mind.. Hey there Mater..." She stepped back. "Hi folks!" She greeted loudly.

Lightning was confused. "Wait.." He looked at Mater. "You know her?" Mater nodded answering "Yeah, she's the town attorney." He then leaned and quietly added "And my fiance.." "WHAT!?" Lightning's eyes widened with complete disgust! What!? Why!? How!? Mater chuckled. "Nah, just kiddin. She just likes me for my body." He bragged and smiled proudly about his beer gut. Lightning stared. Old people... Gross.

The woman then began a speech about the town and the history of the town and how the person responsible to tearing up the place, should fix it. The people argued. Doc hit the gavel then yelled "ALRIGHT! Order! Order in the court!" Everyone became quiet and looked up at the judge. "Seems like my minds been changed for me.." He growled. Lightning felt heavy! "What!" He whined! The woman smiled proudly at him. But Lightning was furious! "OOOH! I am SO not taking you to dinner!" He snarled. The woman rolled her eyes replying "Oh that's okay, Stickers.. You can take Besse." She teased. At this point, even the way she talked pissed him off!

Mater nudged Lightning saying "Awe man! You get tot work with Besse! I'd give my left two lug nuts for something like that!" Lightning raised a brow asking "Besse?.. Who's Besse?".. He quickly regretted asking that...


	18. Loosing yourself

As people left the courthouse, Doc pulled Mater aside and asked. "Can you get Besse out? Take her near Stanley and have her ready." Mater nodded with excitement!. "Shoot yeah Doc! Boy this is gonna be fu-un!" Ans he shot off like a rocket! Sheriff pulled Lightning aside and waited until the room was clear of the town's folks. Once they left, Doc approached the kid and warned. "Now I want no funny business. You get to work, get done, and leave my town for good." Lightning glared harshly replying "I think we can agree to that. The sooner the better." Doc rolled his eyes then looked at Sheriff saying "Don't worry Sheriff. I'll take him from here. You just go find Mater and bring that race car of his around." Lightning's eyes widened!

"What!?" Shouted the kid! "Why do I need the Bolt!? You mean I have to pull something? Don't you?" He asked. Doc grabbed Lightning's suit and yanked the kid hard and pulled him out of the courthouse. Lightning reluctantly followed. On the way out, he caught a glimpse of the woman responsible for changing the judge's mind. She was talking to the Sheriff. Lightning's brows lowered as they passed her by. Doc saw him looking and yanked the kid hard as he snapped "You just keep to yourself and you might make it out alive." Lightning looked at Doc. Little afraid of this guy, seriously pissed...

Standing outside near the fire house and Stanley Statue, Doc began to explain to the kid how this was going to work. "This here is Besse. Finest road paving machine ever built.." Doc went on saying something else, but Lightning's eyes were on the tow truck that brought around the Bolt. The bolt was scratched up, one large dent near the rear fender, dirt all over her. Lightning dropped to his knees. Mater and Doc immediately stared at the kid, worried if something was seriously wrong, like dehydration. Common if he weren't use to the heat, but he was a race car driver! He should be use to that. Then the whining..

"OH my poor baby... What has this town done to you..." Mater looked at Doc with confusion as Lightning continued to whine towards the car. "I'm sorry these crazy people touched you.." Mater leaned close to Doc and asked "He does know that's a car?.. Right?.." Doc rolled his eyes then said. "Get up!" Lightning looked at Doc with such anger as he did. One foot then the other. Mater walked over and stood next to Lightning and whispered "I know this maybe a bad time right now, but.. You owe me thirty two thousand dollars in legal fees.." Lightning looked at Mater confused. "What?" He muttered. Mayer Nodded. Doc then explained "You'll start here where the road begins.. And stop where the road ends.." Lightning and Mater walked around and stared out at the road.

"Holy shoot!" Exclaimed Mater! Lightning immediately began whining again! "Woah, woah, woah.. How long is this gonna take!?" Doc sighed and thought for a moment. "Well." He began. "If a fella does it right. Should take him about five days.." "FIVE DAYS!? But I should be in California smoozen Dinico right now!" "Then if I were you I'd quit yapping! And start workin!" Doc removed the cuffs then looked to Mater and instructed "Hook him up Mater." Lightning got into the Bolt cockpit and seeing how Mater hadn't hooked him up yet, Lightning turned on the race car, hit the gas and shifted hard and GONE!

"FREEDOM!" He shouted happily as he bullet through the town! Avoiding the messed up parts of the road! Flying through the streets and nearing the entrance of the tiny town. "Wooh! Awe feel that wind!" He shouted! Finally! No one was going to keep him from his piston cup! He had worked way too hard for this! Nothing would dare stop him! Except... The Bolt began to sputter. "What?.." Lightning muttered then looked at all the dash readings. Panicking a bit. Then he saw the reason. "What!? Out of gas!? How can I be out of gas!?" He shouted as the car came to a dying stop near the welcome sign of the town.

Then laughing. Lightning looked over to see Sheriff and that woman, Sally. Oh he was angry. "Boy we ain't as dumb as you think we are." Sheriff said. Lightning got out the window of the red car and asked frustrated. "But?.. h-h-how did you?.." Sally answered. "We siphoned Your gas while you were passed out." She placed her hand on the light of the cop car and turned it toward the him then flashed it in his eyes and snickered "Kachow!" She winked.

Lightning covered his eyes with his hands "Ow, ow ,ow.." he pouted crossing his arms.. Teasing him with his own thing.. Not cool. Sheriff walked up and spoke sternly. "Hands on the car boy. Turn around. No funny business." Lightning sighed, but did so and Sheriff slapped the cuffs on him. "I'll send Mater to get the car. Come on." Sheriff guided the boy into the back of the cop car, but not without the kid whining, "Wait, what!? You can't leave the Bolt out here like that! You really are gonna hear it from my lawyer when they find out you are holding me here like a prisoner!" he griped! Sally got in the passenger side and rolled her eyes. Sheriff drove. Slow.

Lightning leaned forward. "Sally?.. right? There's no way you're here willingly?" He asked her. Sally's eyes opened wide and she turned around, "Whats your name again Stickers?" Lightning stared answering with a question. "You really don't know who I am?" Sally didn't answer. The blonde answered back "Lightning McQueen? The race car driver?" Sally snickered a bit and replied. "Okay? So here's the deal Stickers. If you just fix the road, finish your sentence. You can go. It's that simple."

McQueen whined a bit and replied to her "But I gotta get to California!.. Look, you look like a smart young woman... What will it take? I can pretty much get you into any place? Get you anything you want? Even if it's physical?" He winked and blew a kiss. Sally rolled her eyes and giggled a bit. Lightning actually thought that was kinda cute. She had the sweetest voice. Wait, NO! She was the evil woman that got him into this mess! She did NOT deserve his time! Sally replied asking "Bribing an attorney?.. you're not that smart are you?" Sheriff then spoke up "No more chatter back there. Keep quiet." McQueen leaned back in his seat. Pouting a bit as he was taken back to Besse...

Well finally got the Bolt back up, filled up, and hooked up to Besse. Lightning got into the car and forced to play out this sentence. Lightning shifted and hit the gas, but the car barely would go. Struggling to pull the machine. Lightning sighed and leaned in his seat as the Bolt pushed to pull it. "Awe great.. Just great!.." he muttered. "Five days.. I shouldn't be here.. I should be in California already!" He growled to himself. The Bolt was pulling Besse. Slowly.. So stinking slow!

To make it worse, the old guy, Mater.. Was yapping on about old stories "Boy you should have heard me on billy Oh pop a.." as he sat and watched Lightning from a lawn chair.. Sipping a cool lemonade. Oh Lightning hated this place. Suddenly he heard a weird sound. Like.. A fuse?.. About to pop? "What?.." he looked at the Bolt's dash then Plop! A big black tar bubble landed right on the front fender of the car! Lightning immediately stopped and got out the window whining "Awe no, that's just great!.." Mater quickly stood up asking "What's wrong?" Lightning stood in front of the car and pointed out the black tar. "My lucky stickers all dirty..." Mater looked at it then shrugged saying "Awe ain't nothin. I'll clean it for you!" Then began gathering spit in his mouth! Spit and snot and Lightning quickly declined! "No! No! No, no.. That won't be necessary..." his voice cracked..

Oh he hated this town.. He was already tired.. Already hungry... Sweating..Angry.. frustrated.. It seemed like if something could possibly hold him back in his career, it would. Lightning sighed then saw the fire man out near the fire truck and shouted. "Hey!.. Hey, you in the red!" Got the foreman's attention. "I could use a hose down! Help me wash this off?" The man darted and hid behind the fire truck. Lightning was confused. "Hey, wait? Where's he going?" Mater answered explaining "Awe he's just shy and he hates you on the account for killin his flowers.. That's all.." Lightning was in disbelief.

He was stuck here! And quickly began whining again! "This is crazy!.. I shouldn't have to put up with this... I'm a professional racer of speed and aromatics." "You hurt your what?" Asked Mater. Lightning loudly stomped and said "I'M A VERY FAMOUS RACE CAR DRIVER!" suddenly he was approached by two Italians. "You!? Are a real race car driver?" Asked one. Lightning furiously answered. "Yes I'm a real race car driver, what did you think? Look at me!.." the italian only seemed to get more and more excited! "I do not believe it! A real! Race car driver!" "Yes!" Lightning exclaimed! The man then asked if Lightning knew many Ferrari drivers.

Lightning chuckled answering "No, they race for the European circuit. I'm in the Piston cup!" But the two Italians glared unhappily. Lightning was confused. "Wait?... What?" The man crossed his arms saying "We follow only the ferrari.." then they both walked away. Lightning sat on the hood of the Bolt and sighed. He was never getting out of this..

"Customers!" Yelled the woman! This grabbed everyone's attention! "Customers everyone!" Immediately, Lightning's only thought was.. What a psycho... Oh but she wasn't finished! Sally began shouting like a loon! "Okay everyone calm down, it's been a long time! Just remember what we rehearsed!.. Make sure you're welcome please come in signs are out! And you know what to do! Alright, nobody panics! Here we go!" And she quickly rushed off to greet the coming car. Lightning was in awe. These people and this town were absolutely crazy. And if they couldn't be more crazy, each and every one of these people in town, took turns scaring and bugging the poor couple in the mini van. They really tried to just get out of there.

As they passed by Lightning, Lightning jumped at the opportunity hearing that they were just trying to find the interstate. He grabbed the open window and said "Hey! I know how to get to the interstate." The woman in the passenger side lit up asking "Oh do ya?" Lightning nodded answering "Yea, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." The couple put the vehicle in park and waited to hear it. But then Lightning was honest. "No, not really.. but look, I'm Lightning McQueen, the famous race car driver and I'm being held here against my will and I need you to call my team so they can come rescue me and get me to California in time to win the Piston Cup! Do you understand?" The man clicked the lock door buttons and began rolling up the window, forcing Lightning to let go of the van.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Lightning yelled as the van began to leave! Chasing after them on foot for a moment and yelling "Don't leave me here please! These people are crazy!" He slowed to stop. "My I-Q is dropping by the second!" He fell to his knees as he lost all hope! "I'm becoming one of theeemmm!" He yelled. But the van was gone.. He was stuck here. Then Lightning heard a man behind him tapping his boot.. Sheriff. Lightning looked up slowly at the angry cop. "I warned you.." Said the old Sheriff. Lightning sighed and frowned. Now he was in even more trouble...

"There." Said the Sheriff as he cuffed Lightning to the wheel of the race car. Lightning pouted. "That should hold you.." The old man growled. Lightning rolled his eyes. The wheel could pop off with the lock key.. He just didn't have it. Which meant that he was just stuck here until the road was finished. Mater walked back over and asked "Do you get customers where you're from?" Lightning glared answering "Of course I do. I'm not from Radiation stings man!" "No, it's Radiator Springs. Don't worry, I'll help you remember with a song." "No, no.. It's fine.. I remember..." Lightning growled. Oh he could not wait to leave this place.

Mater then asked "Well where are you from?" Walking next to the slow moving race car as it pulled Besse. "Texas." "Texas? Shoot that ain't too far from here. Wait a minute, is Texas really where everything's bigger? Like if I baked the same pie in Texas as I did here, would it just be bigger? Or is that because people in Texas think it's bigger cause maybe they be smaller?" Lightning shook his head answering "That's a saying.. Chrysler help me..." "Were you one of them cty Dallas boys?" "What?... I grew up in an old farmhouse." "Really? Shoot that's cool. I grew up here in Radiator Springs. Ra-Di-ATOR, like Mater. Then Springs. You got that?" Lightning glared answering "Yeah, I got it..." Old people.. Ugh..

Then the radio caught Lightning's attention. He looked over for a second. Chick was in California!? No.. That meant he was getting close to Tex.. He was getting extra time on the track.. He was getting the girls.. His girls! "Mater, Mater, Mater!" Lightning called. "Let me get this straight.. Doc said when the road is finished, I could go. That was the deal." Mater nodded replying "That's what they done did say." Lightning looked straight ahead. "Okay.. Out of my way." Shifting the car into gear. "I got a road to finish." He was going to red line the crap out of his car. He was getting out of this place!...

Lightning stopped. He was done. The towns folk all made their way up to the racer and the machine. They all stood in front of him. Staring at the road.. In pure awe.. McQueen got out the window of his car panting a bit and spoke up, "I'm done. Look! I'm finished..." he was out of breath.. "Just say thanks and I'll be on my way.." he leaned on his car a bit.. the towns folk just stared.. Sally finally spoke up about it.. "It looks awe ful?!" McQueen smiled answering "Well it matches the rest of the town." Sally couldn't believe this guy!? Red started crying. "Red!?" She called. But he ran away. Crying and upset.. tires fell as he ran behind a fence.

That woman was furious with Lightning and she stood close to the racer and made that clear. "Who do you think you are!?" McQueen stood Straighter up and got into Sally's face yelling back, "Look! Doc said when I finished I could go! That was the deal!" He hit his fist in his other hand. That's when Doc stepped in and corrected "Deal was you fix the road. Not make it worse. Now scrape it off! Start over" Lightning chuckled as if Doc were a joke to him then quickly defended "Look, I don't know if you noticed grandpa.. But I'm not a bulldozer, I'm a racer." "Oh woah-ho-ho... Then why don't you and I just have a little race?" Asked Doc. Oh that was the most hilarious thing Lightning had heard all day! "You win, I fix the road.. But I win? You fix the road my way." He was really serious!

"Me and you?" The kid asked. "Look, no offense.. But you'll probably go zero to sixty in what? Three point five years?" He laughed and teased, but Doc was serious. "Well I reckon you ain't got nothin to lose." That woman stepped in saying "Doc.. What are you doing?.." Doc ignored them. This was between the old man and the young racer. Lightning smiled with such a cocky expression. "You know what old timer.. Alright. Let's race."...

The judge and the racer lined up as the Sheriff explained what was going to happen. Lightning was pumping himself up, preparing as he had always have before. "Faster than fast, quicker than quick. Float like a cadillac, sting like a beemer." Then one of the italians rushed over and said "My friend Guido have always dreamed of givnig a real race car driver a real pit stop." The other one rished over all excited and asked "Pit stop?" Lightning snickered a bit at them and explained. "Uhh.. The race is only one lap guys.. Uno lap-o.." One of them seemed to be a bit offended and hurt as Lightning continued. "I work solo me-o.." So one said "Fine.. Race your way." The other still stood there. Lightning stared a moment then said "No pit stop-o. Compredno?" "Okay." Said the italian as he walked away. Lightning glared then noticed Doc staring and the kid rolled his eyes. It was fine. Things would be much better after this race. Forget it, it wasn't even a race. Rather, like a walk through the park.

Sheriff then said "Gentlemen.. Start.. Your... Engines!" Doc started his up. A putter really. An old.. Deep gruffling sound. Lightning shook his head and then started up the Bolt and revved hard! It really was impressive! The car, not the cocky driver in it. Once that go was said, Lightning sped off and wasn't slowing down. He wasn't just going to win. He wanted to throw it in that old man's face! Lightning was younger, better, faster, stronger! And leaving this dump of a town! First turn in.. Second turn out. Oh he had this in the bag! Third turn. Lightning turned the wheel, but the Bolt didn't turn! He panicked! Tyres going each way, trying to grab some grip! Headed towards the little cliff edge! "Oh fuck..." Lightning muttered as he hit the brakes! The car didn't stop before nose diving down the side of the ledge and thumping all the way down into cacti with a hard, sudden stop!

Lightning took a second to collect himself then heard Doc above yelling "HEY! Was that floatin like a cadillac?! OR was that stingin like a beemer!? I'm confused!... You drive like you fix roads! Lousy!" Lightning sighed and hated this. How could he loose? Was the fuck was that? Why didn't the car turn?... Mater hooked his tow cable to the race car and pulled Lightning up. Oh he was ashamed and embarrassed. Lightning hated this town more and more with each passing moment...

Hooking up a scraper (Sorry no clue) to the Bolt. Lightning was back to work and scraping off the messed up paving job he had just finished as he griped to himself. "I can make a little turn on dirt.. You think?.. Noooo... You drive like you fix roads... I'll show him.. I'll show them all... And now I'm a day behind!... Fuck this stupid town.. Crazy grandpa.. Stupid.. Ignorant... Crazy woman.."..

It took most of the evening and some of the night before Lightning was finished with work for the night. And he was exhausted.. Sheriff took Lightning to the jail and took off the cuffs in front of one of the cells. Lightning looked over at it and sighed. A hard metal bed.. One pillow and a thin blanket. Then he realized how hot it was in here. "Doesn't the A.C work?" He asked. Sheriff snickered answering "What? No. A.C hasn't worked in this place for years. I'm gonna stand outside the showers, let you clean up then straight to bed." Lightning sighed and honestly.. After the day he had. He wanted a shower and nothing more than to sleep...

It was hot.. Lightning had a hard time sleeping.. The bed was the most uncomfortable thing on earth.. He stared up at the concrete ceiling and sighed. Stuck in jail. He tossed and turned. Sweating as the A.C didn't exist in this place. Really this had to be like torture, he thought. Why was this happening? Every time he got close to something he wanted, close to his dreams.. Something always stood in the way. It was almost enough to make him cry.. Carl.. The schools... Mollie... He sighed and frowned. He wished he was home over this.. For the first time in a while, Lightning actually missed home...


	19. The first time

Lightning could barely sleep as it was. He rolled over as he tried getting comfortable then fell off the bed and to the hard and cold floor! "Ow.." He muttered as he sat up. He just couldn't wait to get out of this place. At this point be treated like a decent human being. That maybe partly his fault though. Well, he was up anyway. He grabbed his race suit and slipped it on then walked over to the old and dusty mirror over the sink in the cell and stared at himself.

With each passing day.. Lightning was loosing his chance at being the Piston cup champion and he hated it. It felt like his dreams were being crushed more and more. And all he could do was watch and let it happen. He sighed. Then he heard a door creak open and shut. Lightning walked up against the vars and looked out to see Sheriff was in. Pretty early, but honestly, Lightning had no clue what time it even was.

"Uh.. Excuse me?.. Sheriff?.." Lightning called. He heard boots stepping and get closer and closer. The Sheriff stood right in front of the cell and crossed his arms asking "Yes?" Lightning frowned and sighed. "Think I could go ahead and get to work?.. I can't sleep anyway.." He was braking a bit. Sheriff nodded with a shrug. "Sure. I don't see why not. You need a coffee first?" He asked kindly. Lightning was confused. "Um.. Sure?.." Almost questioning it.

Sheriff took the keys and opened the cell door then walked up to a counter top with an old coffee maker and began making a carafe of the drink. "How you take your coffee son?" Asked the old man. Lightning sat up on the Sheriff's desk before answering "Um.. Just black is fine. Um.. Why are you being so.. Nice to me suddenly?.." Sheriff started the coffee maker up before turning around and answering "Hmm? Why not? I expect you had a rough day yesterday and all. Think maybe we might as well get along seeing that you are stuck here for a few days anyway." Lightning hated being reminded of that. "Yeah..." The kid frowned.

After some coffee Sheriff escorted Lightning to the Bolt that was already hooked up to Besse at the start of the mess. Lightning got in and Sheriff cuffed him to the wheel saying "Sorry.. But I can't trust you won't bug anymore customers that might come through." Lightning didn't reply. He just started up the Bolt and let it run a second before getting her pulling that stupid machine...

Half way done.

Lightning had to stop and get a drink and some breakfast. Sheriff of course let him. He wasn't that cruel after all. Lightning finished the small breakfast then stood up saying "Alright.. Ready to get this crap done.." Sheriff was sitting at his desk, reading an old paper and replied. "NO can do. Gotta wait for Mater and Doc to be up to get the mix. So take your time.. It'll be a while." Lightning sighed and sat back down. Old people... He hated this. He sat and thought about that race. So stupid. He had won plenty of street races and official races. why couldn't he beat some old man on dirt?

"Actually.. Think I might be able to go to that dirt track?.. I'd like to try making that stupid turn." Lightning said. Sheriff stared at the kid then placed down the paper. The old man sighed and thought a moment. Lightning quickly tried to persuade the officer. "Please. I won't run and I won't try anything. I just want to prove to myself and that cranky old grandpa that I can make that turn. Please.. I can't stand just sitting around and doing nothing.." Sheriff shrugged answering "Sure.. I don't think it can hurt anyone. But I'm limiting your fuel. Can't have you escaping on us." Lightning glared saying "Oh yeah.. That would be so bad..." sarcasm at it's finest...

Over and over. Again and again! For hours! Lightning tried making that turn on dirt. But nothing worked. It seemed he would never make it! Each time, he only grew more and more frustrated and more and more tired of this. Swerving and spinning out. Dust and dirt flying everywhere. Hitting the brakes as the Bolt spun like one of those spin top toys! Suddenly the old man appeared. Doc or something. Whatever his name was. Doc approached the racer's window and tried helping. "This ain't asphalt son, this is dirt." Lightning sighed asking "Oh great.. What do you want? You here to gloat?" "You don't have three wheel brakes so you gotta pitch it hard, break it loose and just.. Just drive it with the throttle. Give it too much and you'll be out of the dirt and into the tulips." Lightning rolled his eyes and only snapped back with "So you're a judge, a doctor, and a racing expert.." "I'll put it simple. If you're going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right." "Oh.. right.. That makes perfect sense.. Turn right, to go left!.. YES! THANK YOU! Or should I say no thank you! Because maybe in opposite world, that really means thank you!" Lightning then shifted the car hard and gunned it! Throwing dust and dirt into the old man's face!

Gunning it down the stretch to the first and second turn! Lightning glanced over to see the old man getting into his old car and heading out. He thought for a moment. "Turn right to go left... Hmm.." He saw the man leave then thought, hey, why not. Nothing else was working, right?

So Lightning hit the gas, let off, turning right and hoping for the best. The car jerked hard RIGHT! And straight down the ledge of the cliff into cacti again! Hitting his head on the wheel. "Awe.. Ow.." Lightning muttered. Shaking his head a bit. Dam that hurt. Lightning saw steam coming from the hood of the Bolt. "Shit.." He muttered then got out the window and fell down onto the dirt. The young man stood up and began dusting himself off when he heard a crackling like sound. "What?.." He wondered what that was. Lightning looked around then behind him just in time to see a huge, tall cactis coming down at him! "No, no, no, no, no.."

**THUD!**

"AAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOWWWWW!"...

"OW! FUCK! OUCH!" Lightning snapped as he stood there in the clinic room. Sheriff was sitting there just a cackling at the sight! "HEY! Shut up!" Lightning scolded. Sheriff just couldn't help it. Lightning was covered in cactus needles! Doc had on some glasses and with gloves and tweezers, was carefully removing each and every one. Sheriff snickered apologizing. "I'm so sorry. It's just.. Mighty funny." Doc sighed and gave Sheriff a bit of a glare. "You are literally, the only person I know who has ever gotten attacked by a cactus!' Sheriff said with a laugh. Lightning's brows lowered. "Yeah, well.. It wouldn't be so funny if it were you, OH!" He flinched when Doc pulled another one from his shoulder blade. Sheriff laughed pretty hard!

Doc sighed and continued. Lightning flinching, jumping, cussing and whining with each one! "FUCK! OW! HEY! Watch it! That's tender!" Seemed like he got most off his suit so Doc stepped back and looked all around. "Looks good. Just take off the suit, shower and if you find anymore I'll get them out. I'll get you some medicine for the pain." Lightning sighed with relief as it seemed to be over. "You know, this wouldn't have even happened if you wouldn't have gotten me to try that stupid lie back there!" Yelled Lightning.

Sheriff looked to Doc asking "What's he talkin bout?" Doc rolled his eyes answering "Nothin. He's just hyped up from the cactus needles." Lightning glared at the old man, doctor, judge, whatever he was. Lightning didn't understand why the old man was hiding that little detail from the Sheriff, but honestly, Lightning didn't care anyway...

Lunch came around before long. And Lightning was a bit hungry, but mostly tired. And the pain meds only made him more tired. The Sheriff escorted him into the diner and told him he could have a bite and a drink. Lightning went and sat down. Tired.. So tired and exhausted and in pain. He hated this place. This place was hell!

He lay his arms and head down onto the table where he closed his eyes and just rested. Because honestly, that's all he needed right now. A good rest. Thankfully, Sheriff didn't seem to mind and sat across the room, keeping an eye on Lightning, but letting the kid rest after all he endured earlier.

"Ah-hem." Said a soft, kinda girly voice.

Lightning lifted his head and rubbed his eyes and his hair to see Sally. "Doc got you over worked?" the young girl asked. Lightning stretched some answering "Me? No? I am fine. I just gotta get out of here.." Did not want her knowing he got ambushed by a dam cactus. Sally nodded and sat down across from him.

Lightning glared at her a little before asking "Why are you here? You are the woman I have to thank for my career possibly being ruined." Sally's eyed widened snarling "You are rude." Lightning smiled "And you're irritatingly sexy." Sally's brows lowered and she stood up and walked back to the counter. Seeing it had been quite some time, Sheriff walked over and took Lightning back and out to work. Lightning did glance back at that woman, There was just.. Something about her...

After a hard day of work and paving that darn road, Lightning was taken back to the jail for the night where he ate some dinner and lay down for bed. Well, he would try and get some sleep. The pain was a lot and he could never get comfortable in the metal bed. He sighed and tossed and turned. Sheriff sat at his own desk for a bit. Typing away at the computer, but.. In a weird old man way. Pressing key for key with only his index finger.

It was very annoying.. Silence then click... Click, click... Silence... Then click, click, click. That was getting old fast! Luckily, it wasn't long and Sheriff passed out at the desk, giving Lightning some quiet to try and sleep to.. ..

Later that night.

The door squeaked and woke Lightning up a bit. He tried ignoring it, but then heard footsteps. Not normal ones.. Heels. He lay there motionless in bed and under the blanket. Not really wanting to get up unless he had to. "Hey, I brought you some clothes to change into and sleep in so you arent stuck in that suit." Said that sweet and tender voice. Lightning turned over to see Sally standing at the door of the cell. He couldn't help, but smile a little as he sighed and joked "You know you don't have to make excuses to see me?"

Sally rolled her eyes snapping back "Don't think too highly of yourself mister." Lightning tossed off the blanket and Sally's eyes widened. He was shirtless. Lightning walked closer to the door and smiled arrogantly. Sally stared at his hard and perfect abs. Her eyes followed down.. He wasn't wearing any pants... just these tight black boxer briefs. Lightning snickered and joked "Eyes are up here baby." Sally's brows lowered and she handed him the clothes. "Who sleeps in jail in their underwear?" Sally asked. Lightning took them answering "It is hot in here sense the ac doesn't work." He stepped up close against the bars and spoke in a deep tone "If it weren't for these bars I'd try to kiss you." Sally stared. Not sure what to say. That really threw her off.

Lightning then asked "Why do you hate me?" Sally rolled her eyes answering "You destroyed something I love." "A road?.." Lightning asked in a kinda rude and questioning tone. Sally nodded, "The town." Lightning sighed and "Well maybe if you would of listened to the old man?.. I wouldn't be a problem to you." Sally snarled under her breath something then left.

Lightning did feel a little bad. But that stuck in his head. Why did that woman care about this dirt nothing town anyway? What was so special about Radiator Springs?...

A new day, another day to work on that stupid road pulling Besse with the Bolt. But all pride aside, it did feel good to be wearing something cooler than that hot racing suit for once. Lightning was grateful, though he didn't want to admit it.

"Can't believe I'm stuck here.. While Chick is California.. Smoozen Dinico, My Dicico." Lightning growled as he worked. Then suddenly the Bolt's tire button lit up and "What?" That didn't make sense? Then the rear of the car lifted! "Woah, woah, woah! Who'se touching my car!?" Lightning yelled as he looked out the window.

It was the italian men. One was quick to explain, "You have a slow leak.. Guido, he fix." Lightning looked back at Guido and glared. How dare that little freak touch his car! Back at the other guy, "I am Luige. Guido and I welcome you to our home. Home of the leaning tower of Tyres.." Lightning got out the car. One hand still cuffed to the wheel as he looked over at the tire shop. Not that impressed really. "So... I give you a deal. You by one tire, get one free."

Lightning snickered and explained. "No, no.. I get all my tires for free." Luige wrapped an arm around the racer and laughed, "Oh-ho! You drive a hard bargain. Okay. You buy one tire, I give you three." Lightning glared and once again explained that he gets all his tires for free in his line of work. Luige pushed and tried once more. "You buy one tire, I give you SEVEN! NO TIRE FOR FREE!" He yelled into Lightning's face like a mad man! Lightning stared at the man. Unsure what to say now. Luige stepped back and straightened his shirt as he continued.

"Done, you interested, you come by, you know where we are." Then he and Guido walked away. Lightning let out a sigh of relief. Those two were really annoy- WATER! Water hit the hood of car! Lightning covered his face and the cold water splashed off hitting him! It kinda even hurt a bit and was almost drowning him from the pressure of the fire hose!

He spit and blocked the water. He was soaked. It kinda felt good in the hot sun though.. finally the fire truck stopped! Lightning spit and shook a bit of the water off. He was heavy soaked. He looked in front of himself to see the fireman with the hose and Sally standing there. Then, of course, the woman spoke up. "Oh Red! You missed a spot.. see it? Right there? On the hood?.." Lightning raised his free arm up and yelled "No! Wait!?" But Red was determined. McQueen begged them to stop! "NO! STOP!".. "ENOUGH! PLEASE!" "AAH WOOH!..." Finally the car was clean. Lightning shook a bit and slicked his gold hair back.

"Thanks Red." The woman said to the fireman as he packed up the hose and drove away. Oh Lightning was furious! "What was that for!?" He yelled! Sally answered with a question. "Do you wanna stay at the cozy cone or what?"

"What?"

"Well even here in hillbilly hell we have standards."

"I don't get it?"

"Nothing!? I just thought I'd say thank you for doing a great job.. So I thought I'd let you stay with me?" Her eyes widened realizing what she said and she quickly tried correcting herself. "Well not with me! But there!? Not with me there!? But you'd be in your cone and I'd be in my cone and it's.."-"Wait?.. your being nice to me?" The wet racer pointed out. Sally rolled her eyes and replied quickly as she was already embarrassed now. "I mean if you wanna stay at the dirty jail that's fine! I mean I understand you criminal types!?"

Lightning answered back. He didn't wanna have to stay in jail again, "No,no no no no!? It's nice..". Sally smiled and impressed "Its newly refurbished." Lightning chuckled and replied. "It's like a hotel made outa caution cones, which usually cars try to avoid.. and now we're gonna stay in them..that's funny..". Sally just glared and made Lightning feel a bit stupid. "Figure that out on your own did ya?" Now he felt a little bad on top of that. Sally started to walk away "Cone number one of ya want." She added. McQueen sighed. Stupid. He wasn't gonna get far with this one.. He glanced at her leaving. Then... What is that? He smiled flirtatiously, "Hey!.. do I spy a little pinstriping tattoo back there?"

Sally quickly covered her lower back with her hands and whipped around. Accidentally hitting a few cones outside her motel and she fell.. laughing awkwardly.. "Oh you saw that!?.." she blushed. But McQueen thought It was cute. It was the most adorable reaction ever! "Oh that's just.. just gonna be going..Yeah?..." she got up and went inside her motel shutting the door quick and curtains!

Lightning smiled a bit. Gazing at her really. She was actually kind of sweet. When she wasn't being super irritating. "You know." Mater said. Lightning panicked and jumped a bit as he never even knew Mater was there! Or how long the old man had been there!? "I once knew this good lookin girl named Dorene. She looked just like a model, only she was a bar tender! I use to bump into her just so I could spokes to her..." Lightning stared at the old crazy man and asked "What are you talking about?" Mater shrugged answering "I don't know, HEY! Sheriff put in charge of watchin ya. Wanna do somethin fun?" (Sorry I could not remember exactly what Mater says here.)

Lightning shook his head answering "I don't know Mater.. I have to finish this road and I have got to get out of here.." He hated it. He was slowly starting to enjoy the stupid little town. Nope, not happening. And that girl! Gosh darn it! She was the most... Most.. Annoying thing here. Mater shrugged it off. "Well alright Mr. I can't turn on dirt.. You.. Probably couldn't handle it anyway." Lightning's eyes widened. "Hey, woah, easy now Mater. You know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen. I can handle anything."

Mater just chuckled at that. "Great! I can't wait. We can talk more during dinner tonight at the diner, but after dinner, we gonna have ourselves a good time!" The old man then ran outa there all excited. Lightning shook his head. Just the way the old man worded that was a bit unsettling...

That night, Lightning met up with Mater at the diner to eat some dinner before doing whatever thing Mater had planned. Part of Lightning wasn't so sure and prepared himself to karate chop his way out of the situation if need be. Mater sat down and slid a trey of food to Lightning saying "Better eat up. You'll love what I got planned!" Well Mater sure was excited about it.

Lightning sighed and decided to ask. "What exactly do you have planned Mater?" Mater chuckled answering "You'll just have to find out." Lightning still wasn't so sure. The two soon to be best friends ate their food, most of it. Mater asked "So how you likin Radiator Springs?" Lightning sipped the drink before answering "Uh.. It's.. Nice.. Quiet little town I guess.." He thought about that. The town was actually kinda nice. Every one seemed to look out for each other and most of the people were nice once you got on their good sides.

"What's the deal with the blonde anyway?" Lightning asked. Mater glanced over across the room to see Sally eating alone and asked the racer "You mean Miss Sally?" Lightning nodded. Mater snickered. "Oh she just was passin through town and.. I don't know. It's a long story really, but she decided to stay." "Why?" Lightning asked. Mater smiled answering "Because who wouldn't want to stay here? This place is awesome!" Mater exclaimed! Lightning rolled his eyes. This place was not awesome at all really to him.

Lightning glanced over with his perfect smile at Sally. She noticed and quickly turned away. Mater began going on and on about something, but Lightning wasn't paying attention to him. He was paying attention to her. No one else around here was even her age?.. No one was as educated and sophisticated as her obviously. She must be lonely on some level, right? "Yeah, yeah, hey Mater." Lightning spoke up. "If it's alright, I think I'm gonna go sit with Sally for a moment." Mater looked over at Sally then back at Lightning and shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. I gotta take a trip to the oval office any who before we head out on our little adventure anyway." The old man chuckled. Lightning sighed and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

He then got up, tossed his trash away and placed the trey on the counter near the register then walked over to Sally. "Sally?.. Right?" He asked. Sally stared up at him slowly. Blushing bright red. It made Lightning smile at her even more. But she wasn't talking so he took it upon himself to continue. "So how did you get that little peek a boo back there?" Lightning asked as he sat down. Sally cleared her throat answering "Um.. Well?.. I don't think that's your business." Lightning chuckled "Oh right... Attorney.. You seem like a workaholic." "And you seem like a fuck boy." She quickly snapped back.

Lightning nodded. She probably wasn't wrong there, but he loved that she got snippy with him like that. Kind of reminded him of home. His Mom. Ew, stop, no! Don't think like that.. Lightning then glanced down at the papers on the table there. "What's all this?.." He asked and pulled some paper towards him curiously. Sally snatched the paper back scolding "Also! Not your business." Lightning sighed continuing "Hey.. I'm sorry. Thought I?... I needed to apologize for.. Being a fuck boy or whatever.." He smiled a little.

Sally seemed surprised by his apology. Lightning added "Anyways.. I guess I'll see you tonight?" Sally's eyed widened "What?" She asked as her face turned pale. Lightning chuckled explaining "For the key. To the cone? Unless you don't allow criminals." he joked. Sally felt dumb."Oh.. Right!?.. haha... Yeah I'll just?.. It'll be unlocked for you. I'll... Lay out some extra pillows and clothes.." She swallowed hard. Lightning smiled back at her.

It was kind of nice to be talking to a woman who really didn't care about his name, how much he made, if they could see the Bolt, get a picture and etc. Then Doc suddenly began yelling "Hey! If you ain't workin then have Mater lock you up!." Lightning sighed and glared at the old man a moment before sending Sally one more smile and walked away...

Lightning and Mater pulled up to an old field. It was dark and late. Lightning looked out at all the cattle and asked "Okay?... What are we doing exactly?" Mater chuckled answering "Cow tipping, only with cars..." Lightning's brows lowered. "Mater, I'm not doing this." "Well shoot, why not? You said you grew up on a farm?" "A farm HOUSE. Not a farm." Lightning corrected rudely. Mater raised a brow asking "Were there cattle?" "Well.. Yeah, but"-"Oh come on, you'll love it!.." Mater said in a loud whisper.

Lightning sighed though. Not really going to enjoy it. "Besides, these cows are special." "Special?" Asked the racer. Mater nodded explaining. "Yeah, you'll see! Cow tippin is fu-un!" With a chuckle. Lightning shook his head and griped "This is ridiculous.." "Alright listen, when I say go.. We go, but don't let Frank catch ya." Mater then got into his truck and sped off. Lightning panicked and shouted "Woah, woah, who'se Frank!? Mater!?.. Wait Mater!.." Then got into the race car and sped off after Mater.

Once caught up. Mater continued to explain. "Now.. Here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of them and then honk.. They'll do the rest." He laughed. "Here, watch this." Then Mater drove over to one of the cattle sleeping., looked over at Lightning once more then HHHOOOONNNKKK! The cow woke up sudden! Loosing it and running in a circle then falling over and.. PPPHHHHH.. It loudly released gas. Mater began laughing hard! Lightning just sat in the Bolt in shock, maybe a little disgusted and a little judgie for a moment to.

"Boy cows are so dumb!" Mater said. "I'll tell you what, it don't get much better than this!" Lightning rolled his eyes replying. "Yep.. You're livin the dream Mater-boy.." He then watched the old man in the truck drive up to another cow and once more HHHOOONNNKKK! The cow panicked, fell over and gas.. Again.

Mater laughed then said "Alright, you're turn." Lightning shook his head explaining. "Mater, I can't. I don't even have a horn." "Baby." Mater teased. Lightning glared and defended himself, "I'm not a baby.." Mater smiled then "Bak bak bak bak bak! Bak bak!" "Fine. Stop, stop! Alright! I'll.. I'll do something!" Lightning snapped then sighed once more. Mater motioned for him to go ahead all kindly like.

Lightning drove up to one of the sleeping cattle and stared at the animal a moment. He looked back at Mater who gave him the go ahead. What was he suppose to do? The only thing that loud in the Bolt was.. The engine. Lightning looked at the cow, and fine. Mater wanted to play, he was going to play. Hitting the gas and the engine roured LOUD! Louder than probably ever before!

Not only did this cause the cow in front of Lightning to wake up in panic, but ALL the cattle woke up in panic! Lightning backed up a bit, sitting next to Mater's truck as the two watched some cattle fall over quickly, some ran around like they were mad then tumbled over, some reared back then fell.. Then suddenly.. The most awful sounding gas, bloated, farting ever! Then one more PPHHH... The two looked at each other slightly then began busting out laughing! I mean, how could you not!?

Suddenly, from the brush, the sound of an enraged bull! Mater's eyes widened as he said "That's Frank." Then the old man quickly backed up and headed out of there in a hurry! Lightning hesitated. Frank? Had to another cow, right? Then suddenly, from the bushes, stomped out a HUGE black bull! Lightning's eyes widened! "AAHHH!" He screamed then Lightning peeled out and gunned it out after Mater!

As if this wasn't terrifying enough!? Mater was screaming and laughing the entire time out of there! "RUN! RRUUUNNN! HE's gonna get chya!" The two ran through a fence and were fast to travel back to town! Away from the huge, angry bull!...

With the truck and race car parked aside, Lightning and Mater took a nice walk in the cool night. Just talking and becoming friends more and more.

"Hey tomorrow night! We can go look for the ghost light!" Exclaimed Mater. Lightning sighed saying "I can't wait Mater.." "Oh yeah, I'm telling you. Oh boy, you gotta admit. That was fu-un!" Exclaimed the old man. Lightning just nodded and agreed. "Oh yeah, yeah.." He was not going to admit that he might have actually had fun out there. It was stupid, immature, childish fun. And he was way to proud to admit that that was probably the most fun he had had in a long time.

Mater sighed then said "Well, we better get you back to the jail." "Oh actually, Sally's letting me stay at the motel.." Lightning blushed. Mater smiled suspiciously and nudged Lightning as he teased "Awe.. Gettin cozy at the cone is we?" Lightning's brows lowered. "What? No, no. Are you kidding?. Besides, she can't stand me. And I can't stand her to be honest..." Lightning growled. Mater shrugged replying "Yea.. yous probably right." The two continued to walk down the road and towards the truck and race car.

Then- "Oh look there's Miss Sally!" Mater exclaimed and pointed! Lightning immediately lit up asking "What-where?!" Mater laughed! Lightning realized it was a joke and rolled his eyes. "Not funny Mater.." the kid growled. Mater only started teasing more and more. "Ahaha! You're in love with Miss Sally." "No I'm not." Argued the young driver. "Are too!" Mater replied. Back and forth. "No way." "Way." "No, I'm not.. Come on Mater, I"-"You're in love with Miss Sally! You're in love with Miss Sally!" "Alright Mater, that's real grown up, real mature..." "You love her, you love her, you love, love, love, love her"-"Alright! Mater! Mater, enough!" Lightning yelled. The man stopped.

Still smiling because come on, Lightning was totally falling for her. The friends reached their vehicles and Mater opened his truck door asking "Hey, wanna see somethin real cool?" Lightning squinted suspiciously asking "Like what?.." "Oh you just stand right there and watch. I am a sorts of driving professional myself." Bragged the man. Lightning snickered with an eye roll asking "Yeah?" "Yeah! Just watch this right here lover boy.." Mater teased then hopped into his truck, turned it on, put it in reverse and began driving backwards!

It was terrifying! Watching the crazy old man in the tow truck drive so fast backwards! Mater started heading back towards McQueen and his car and Lightning prepared to get hit by the truck, but luckily Mater hit the brakes just in time! The old man got out the truck saying "Ain't no need to watch where I'm goin. Just need to know where I've been." Lightning's eyes widened! "Woah! That was incredible! Chad would have loved to see that! How did you do that!?" He asked.

Mater walked over to his truck and adjusted his driver side, rear side view mirror saying "Rear view mirrors. We'll get you some and I'll teach ya if you'd like." Lightning nodded with a smile. "Yeah, maybe I'll use them in my big race." As he began to get into the race car. Mater walked over to the window and leaned down asking "Hey.. What's so important about this big race of your's anyway?" Lightning looked up at the man and sighed. "See, it's not just a race.. We're talking about the Piston cup here. I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history EVER to win it. And when I do.." he snickered before continuing.

"We're talking big new sponsor, a private helicopter, no more medicated creams, no more smelly old guys, no"-"What's wrong with old guys?.." asked the tow truck driver. Lightning immediately regretted saying that as he frowned. "No, not like you Mater.. I mean other old men.. Not like you, I like you." He assured. Mater frowned a bit and shrugged it off saying "Awe it's alright.. I understand.. Hey, you think I could get a ride in one of them fancy helicopters? I've always wanted to ride in one of those fancy helicopters."

Lightning shrugged answering "Sure." "You mean it!?" Exclaimed the older man. Lightning nodded answering "Sure. Anything you say." Mater smiled so happily as he replied "I knowd it. I knew I made a good choice!" Lightning raised a brow, confused, he asked "In what?" Mater stared a moment before answering "My best friend." Lightning stared at the man. Best friend? Him? It.. Actually... Was nice. Lightning hadn't had anyone to call a friend for quiet some time. Mater sighed then said. "Well, good night buddy!" Then drive off singing the childish rhyme, "McQueen and Sally, sat beneath a tree! K I s s... Uh... I N G!" Lightning chuckled and shook his head.

That man was nuts! Lightning turned over the Bolt and tried a bit of backwards driving himself, though he wasn't very good at it. He parked the car at cone number one and got out the window. Tapping the hood with just a feel good, happy feeling inside

He really felt good today. Just.. Filled with joy and satisfaction. Mater was a friend and then Sally. Mater was right. He was falling for her. She was so smart, and beautiful, and a bit snippy, fiery and he loved it. And that tattoo. Perfect little figure, blonde hair and her eyes.. They had this gleam in them that just-"Hey Stickers."

He jumped! Which scared her and she jumped back to! Lightning explained quick, "Woah! You scared me!?" Sally blushed and laughed. "I scared myself, scared you, scared me!?" Lightning chuckled a bit and his eyes were huge, "I mean I wasn't scared scared.." he spoke softly mumbling Sally answered "Ofcorse not.. no?..". It was so awkward! Lightning stared at her. She was hot. Smart. A white button up blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt with pumps that showed off her nice legs. Kinda an everyday look for her..

Sally sighed and spoke "Just.. I overheard you talking to Mater?..". Lightning took a step back and blushed.. "Oh.. wh-whadya hear?..". He was embarrassed. Sally smiled answering. "Oh just something bout a helicopter ride?" Lightning felt a little relief and smiled. "Oh yeah, he got a kick out that, didn't he." "Did you mean it?" She asked. Lightning stared confused "Mean what?" "That you'd give him a ride?" Sally was trying to read this guy.. he was hard to read.. Lightning rolled his eyes and answered her, "Oh who knows!? First I gotta get outa here and get to my big race!"

He smiled.. Sally nodded and stared intensely .. still trying to figure him out. Then she frowned. "You know.. Mater trusts you." Lightning's smile faded as he answered. "Yeah?.. Okay." "Did you mean that?" She now asked. Lightning started to shut the door but stopped and asked again "Mean what?" Sally answered. "Well was that a yeah okay?.. yeah okay?.. or a yeah"- Suddenly Sally was interrupted by.. His Kiss! Lightning had grabbed her arm and kissed her so.. amazing.. Passionately.. seductively.. Sally closed her eyes enjoying his kiss.. His tongue.. But he pulled away just as sudden. they stared at each other "Okay.." she finished in a mutter.

Lightning smiled and his ego took over some as he brushed her hair back. It was already up in a thick bun. her beautiful platinum blonde hair. He Pulled her chin up slow and kissed her again passionately. Sally knew by the kiss he just wanted sex. But She hadn't had that itch scratched in so long! Sally grabbed Lightning's face and pushed her tongue deep into his mouth giving him the green light! Lightning began to step back into the motel, guiding Sally as they made out roughly like young drunk love teenagers! Sally kicked the door shut behind her as Lightning began to fumble with the buttons of her top.

With the last button, Sally tossed her shirt down. Revealing her beautiful white satin bra. Lightning grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her lower neck twice before licking up back to her ear and speaking into her ear softly, "I can't wait to get on top of you.." Sally stared a moment grabbing his arms. His huge.. thick.. muscular upper arms.. His perfect tan skin.. His golden blonde hair.. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and began to suck her neck so well.. Her skin was so soft!.. Sally leaned her neck over letting him have more access as she moaned with pleasure..

She reached around and unzipped the back zipper of the tight skirt. Lightning heard the zip and reached around helping Sally shimmer it down her legs, Where she took off the heels, Lowering herself a few inches and stepping out of the skirt. Lightning rubbed down between her breasts and down her tight tummy and felt the softness of her matching satin thong. Oh she was hot! Lightning kissed her lips again. Sally opening her mouth up as they played with each others tongues!.. Lightning's hand rubbed up her hip and around to her ass. Grabbing and squeazing her cheek firmly he pulled his lips away and said "I wanna better look of that tattoo.." And he twisted her entire body around.

He kissed the back of her neck and shoulder. Rubbing her ass with his firm hand. Rubbing her tattoo, he glanced at it with a small smile. Kissing her shoulder and rubbing his hand on her pelvis and her thong. Sending a shiver down Sally's body. Lightning sucked her neck as he slipped his hand into the side of the thong and slowly pulled it down off of her smooth hip and thigh. Rubbing her area. She was shaved clean.. Feeling her soft skin, she was so sexy. Lightning Rubbed her area gently and teased her. Sally moaned and it really got him going as he rubbed her wet area gently. Getting her more wet between her legs.. "Take off your shirt.." she kinda asked quietly. Lightning smiled and pulled away. Sally turned facing him as he tossed the shirt off. Her eyes gazing at his tan abs and chest.. Biting her lips..

Lightning smiled asking "You like?" Acting all cocky. Sally rolled her eyes and snarled "You know that ego of yours is really annoying." Lightning took her hands and placed them on his chest, seeing her eyes stare a bit surprised. He was so firm and.. hard and stronger than she thought. Lightning grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her again. Sally closed her eyes embracing his kiss as they let each other in. She moaned and rubbed down his chest slowly.. Lightning rubbed down her back and grabbed her ass with his hands. Kinda playing with his hands on her cheeks as Sally grabbed the button of the jeans and unbuttoned them and the zipper.

His member getting harder and harder. Lightning pulled away and felt something different suddenly. She was slow and kinda shy suddenly. Her face a little red, it was cute. Something sparked as he gazed into her teal blue eyes. He watched as Sally slipped his pants down and knelt down with them. Now usually he would jump on any chance to get a nice blow from a blonde but he stopped her and said something he never thought he'd say in a moment like this.. "Hey.. You don't have to?.." Sally stared up from her knees with answering "I want to.. It's okay?.." she giggled a bit. Wow she had a cute raspy laugh. Lightning stared and blushed as she slipped his boxers down and stared at his huge thick member.. Nothing like the look a woman gives the first time she stares eye to eye with your meat.

Her hands gripped it and she swallowed nervously. Not that she was nervous but it had been a while.. She put his member to her lips before pushing him inside her mouth and bobbing her head back and fourth.. It felt amazing.. Then she started rolling her tongue around.. Making Lightning moan with pleasure. She knew she was doing good then. Lightning took her hair down as she continued to suck and oh god she swallowed once, tightening her mouth and tongue around his member. "Ohhmmm You're really good at this.." He moaned. Sally giggled a bit. The vibration going up his body making him want her more. If she was this good with her mouth.. Oh he couldn't wait to feel inside her..

Lightning grabbed her hair and slowly pushed in and out of her mouth some. He was so hot.. Sally moaned and enjoyed it. "You like that?" He asked. Her eyes looked up with a moan "mmhmm.." Oh gawd it made him almost drool over this. Enjoying everything her tongue was doing as he thrusted slowly but he pulled her hair and himself out of her mouth. Sally wiped her face and kissed his thigh and his pelvis and abs. Licking his abs.. Wow she was hot! So fearless sexually.. Lightning pulled her up by her elbows and licked his fingers.. He rubbed her area and began to make her squirm.. Sally grabbed his member and began to use her hand to stroke him back and fourth..

He was really thick and long. Part of her nervous to feel him inside her body.. But then he slipped a finger inside her. She moaned as he began to push and pull it out continuously as he kissed and sucked her collarbone. "Oohh Stickers.." Stickers?.. The name she used to make fun of him? He always heard his name or sir name but.. He kinda liked it. Yea? Stickers could work... He kissed her neck and spoke in her ear "Say that again.." As his finger swirled inside of her juicy area. Sally moaned in a deep breath and repeated "Oohh Stickers.. Aah!.." She cried out as she felt him shove a second finger inside and push as deep as he could without pushing his entire hand in her. She stood on her toes and dug her nails into his arms as she held on. Lightning smiled with his face leaned on her neck, Fingering her the best he could and getting faster.

But he stopped and pulled his hand away and took the snap loose of her bra. Stripping her naked. He picked her up by her tiny middle and twisted around. Her back facing the hotels bed. Lightning kissed her neck and lifted one her thighs up on his hip. Making her wet area and his hard member graze each other as their bodies pressed together. "Mmm.. Oh Stickers I want you.." He slowly and gently leaned her down onto the bed, He crawled over her and between her legs. Kissing and sucking her collarbone and above her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and squirmed. Grabbing the blanket. Lightning stopped and grabbed protection from his wallet on the dresser and crawled back on top of her.

He took her left breast into his mouth and gently bit down getting a raspy whimper from Sally's mouth. Lightning used one hand to finger her insides again as he sucked her tit.. Pulling his face up and smiling at her face of pure pleasure. He licked her breast and then kissed between them.. She moaned and he asked "Are you ready?" He asked pulling his finger out. Sally gazed at him and nodded.. Her blonde hair spread out messy on the bed. His eyes widened. She was beautiful.

"Wow.." He muttered. Sally stared a bit confused. Lightning blushed and shook it off. He sat up and began to open up the protection but Sally grabbed his hands and stopped him as she sat up. Lightning stared a moment, wondering if this is where she stopped and would cut him off. But she slid out from under him and twisted them both around. She pushed on his chest. Forcing him to lay on his back. She took the protection and opened it. Putting it on his member with a slow hand motion.. Lightning closed his eyes and leaned his head into the bed with such pleasure. Then Sally swung her leg over him..

She guided his member against her wet area and slowly pushed down. Oh it was a slow and torturing pleasure as her insides took in his hard member. "Ooh Porsche.." He mumbled and it was funny but made Sally smile as she went all the way down to his pelvis and began to thrust her hips and sway. Feeling him deep inside her!.. She put her hands on his shoulders for balance and leaned over his face. Gazing into each others eyes..He had the bluest eyes..

Sally pulled her hips up and down back onto him. Going at a pace. they both moaned with pleasure. But he began to help and grabbed her hips, holding her entire body up. Wow he was strong! He then thrusted up and down, in and out of her body!.. faster and faster! "Ooh yes!.. yes! It feels so good Stickers!" She said loudly as he thrusted fast and kinda hard. This continued but he wanted to show her what he could do! He pushed her hips down as deep on him as she would go and she yelped! He sat up pulling her close for a moment. He was soft and caring suddenly.. Not just rough and rude?.. There was another side to this guy.. He kissed her neck sweetly and Sally swirled her hips up and down. His member in and out of her while he held their bodies close together as he sucked her neck. "Ooh Stickers.." She moaned again. He smiled and pulled her off. Switching places, he lay her down gently on her back. He kissed her neck and her chest pushing inside her again hard!

She grabbed his arms with her nails but it was so good! Lightning thrusted fast and hard into her. Into her stomach it felt like! As deep as he could! "Oh Sally!" He cried as he became close. Sally moaning "Yes Stickers!.. Cum for me baby!.." He continued for only a few more as he couldn't take it. He sat up on his knees. rubbing her thigh and played with her clut as he thrusted into her a bit slower and more gently. "Stickers, I'm gonna cum!.." She screamed kinda with excitement as she grabbed the bed! Lightning smiled and replied "That's the plan babe." He was so!? Annoying! "Oh my goodness!.. I cant hold it!" She cried!

Lightning thrusted fatster and grabbed her knees as she tightened around his member! He spread her knees apart as he thrusted a few more times with a sudden stop as he came inside! Waiting for their bodies to calm.. they gazed at each other a moment.. "That was really good.." Sally exclaimed out of breath. Lightning was to.

He slowly pulled out as Sally gripped the bed when he did. Still staring.. Gazing into each other's faces. Silently. Kind of awkward, kind of not. Sally swallowed nervously then covered her chest with her hands. Lightning noticed and quickly crawled off her and apologized. "Sorry.." "No, you're fine. I mean good! I mean you're totally fine! Like.. Normal.. I.." she blushed and just shut her mouth as she sat up. She got tongue twisted around him. Lightning smiled proudly. He loved that he made her that way.

He walked to the bathroom and cleaned up while Sally put her clothes back on. She was basically dressed by the time Lightning stepped back out and slipped a pair of pants on then a shirt. They stared at each other a moment again. Silently. Sally brushed her hair behind her ear and picked up her shoes. "I should go.." she muttered. Lightning nodded.

She began to leave. They both stood outside, dressed again. But her blonde hair down and kinda messy now. She looked even more sexy with it down and her button up top out of the skirt. barefoot and her pumps in her hand.

Lightning joked but kinda didn't saying "I'm exhausted..". Sally answered with a blank stare.. "Yeah.. okay.. night.." she turned and walked away. Lightning felt bad. For the first time he didn't want a hook up to just walk away like nothing had happened... Leaving it like that. He liked this girl.. he wasn't gonna get anywhere like that?.. "Hey!..." he called. "Thank you.." he muttered.. Sally turned around and asked kinda shocked and confused. "What did you say?" Lightning kicked the ground with his foot gently thanking her for the room. "Thanks for letting me stay here.. It's?..It's great to get out of the cell and.. stay here... Newly refurbished, right?.." he smiled. Sally smiled and answered "Yea..". McQueen said goodnight as He shut the door. "Good Night." Sally said again then went back to her cone.

Lightning closed the door and leaned on it. He let out a sigh. Wow. He realized in this moment that he was tired of being alone.. That he was tired of the endless relationships or rather one night flings and endless lonely nights and parties of girls.. Always asking for a photo, a trinket, a souvenir.. The screaming ones that just wanted to do him for bragging rights.. Lightning walked to the bed and sat down. Thinking about that. He wasn't staying though, right? He lay down and he could faintly still smell her scent. A perfume that smelled of rose and fresh laundry.. A hint of lavender maybe to. He sighed and closed his eyes.. Drifting to sleep in the most comfortable bed he had slept in, in a long time...


End file.
